Kaleigh
by modernprincess
Summary: Rated for future chapters. This is the story of someone from Lancelot's past and the impact she has on the characters. Now that they've reached the Roman estate, what other trouble can Kaleigh get into? Will eventually be TristanOC. R&R!
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie King Arthur, the characters or the actors. Though I wouldn't mind if someone gave me Tristan. The only things I do own at the moment are Kaleigh and these tasty cookies I'm eating.

The lone rider crested the hill, stopping just inside the tree line. Deep blue eyes gazed down into the small valley and caught sight of a carriage, escorted by what looked to be Roman guards. Seeing nothing of particular interest the gaze moved on. Seven figures stood at the top of a hill across the valley. Their attention seemed to be trained on the carriage below them. The piercing blue gaze paused on these men, _Could they be-?_

A sudden shout from below drew the gaze back to the caravan. Men seemed to be materializing from the forest. _Woads. _War shouts could be heard coming from the blue painted men as they attacked the unprepared Romans. A quick gaze to where the seven figures had once stood showed them galloping headlong toward the battle. _And __knights?_ The men drew their swords, as they grew closer to the battle. An arrow flashed toward the one in the lead but as if by magic it missed him. As the group of men reached the Woads the sound of clashing swords and death screams echoed up the valley to the trees where the figure stood concealed. The large black stallion the figure sat upon moved restlessly and a calming word was spoken to cease his movement. One of the knights, a bald one, jumped from his horse and tackled three men into a stream. Another knight, this one with long pale hair, went to the carriage and peered in on its occupants before stabbing a Woad that had snuck up behind him. A dark haired knight soon joined him and they fought and killed side by side.

The rider watched the events unfold; fighting the urge to go assist the knights even though help was apparently not needed. The blue eyes caught sight of a knight with two swords and watched as he beheaded a man. The figure could not helping cringing at the blood that flew everywhere as the head rolled away from the body. A shout sounded and a bald knight, shorter than the previous one, stood on the bank of the stream, yelling at some of the men he had just killed. A figure on horseback flashed by him and the rider reined his horse to a stop as blue men surrounded him. He dismounted from the powerful looking dapple-gray stallion and withdrew his strangely curved sword. The lone figure admired the weapon as the knight waited for the Woads to make the first move. The first Woad dove at him and the knight turned aside, sword slashing across the attackers chest as he passed. The others approached more cautiously. The knight took each Woad in turn, and with movements that were fluid and well practiced he quickly killed them all. He sheathed his sword and stood for a moment, dark hair falling in his face. He turned his head and the lone figure followed his gaze, stopping at the stream bank where the leader of the charge stood with his sword to the throat of the apparently last living Woad. The leader looked up at the forest and then back at the man kneeling in front of him. Withdrawing his sword he turned to the carriage, where several of the knights had gathered, not once glancing back at the spared man who melted back into the trees. The leader turned from the carriage and addressed one of the remaining Roman guards who dismounted and entered the carriage as a dead body was removed. A Roman horse whinnied loudly and the lone rider vibrated as the black stallion answered back. Quick hands tugged on the reins and silenced him while curious eyes looked to see if they had been noticed. The knight with the curved blade looked in their direction but was distracted by one of his friends shouting at him, beckoning him to get ready to leave. He walked to his horse and mounted. The lone figure moved forward several strides into sight. They locked gazes before he turned and rode after his friends.

Red, plush lips smiled as the wind blew back the dark hood of the figures cloak, revealing long brown hair. The hair snaked its way around the tanned skin, tickling the beautiful face. Delicate but strong fingers moved down to pat the sleek neck of the stallion.

"Well Valdeer, it appears we have at long last found Artorius Castus and his Sarmatian knights. I wonder who that knight that saw us was. His skill was far to precise to be Lancelot." She paused, thinking about how Lancelot had always allowed his emotions and adrenaline to affect him when he was playing with the others when they were both young. He also never seemed like he could be that calm, that methodical, when dealing out death. He had always been more compassionate than that, especially with her. "You don't think he could have changed that much do you Valdeer?" the horse flicked his ears back seeming to listen to every word the slender woman said. "That man does intrigue me." She mused, "He had such great skill, and his sword, an unusual shape." She imagined it had more effect when pulled out then put in. Her right hand moved down to her waist and fingered the hilt of the sword on her hip. "I think I might like to meet that knight and the others. What do you say Valdeer? Shall we follow them back to their town and see if Lancelot is indeed still alive after these fifteen years?" The horse bobbed his head energetically causing her to laugh, "I though you might say that." She held the horse back a moment longer as apprehension filled her, "Do you think he'll know me? Will he think I'm just a silly little nuisance and wish that I hadn't come?" she whispered, wishing not for the first time that she were a man. Then she could have become a knight as well, instead of sitting at home waiting for all her brave kinsman to come back. She sighed and shoved aside her timidity, "We've come to far to go back now." She loosened the reins slightly and the horse took full advantage, taking off at a ground-covering canter. "Let's go find big brother."

Hmmm… who is this girl and what effect will she have on these knights' futures, especially a certain someone's.

This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I would really appreciate it if you guys told me what you thought. I have more ready to post, but don't know if I'll continue it if I don't get much of a response. And remember responses can be good or bad. Just respond.


	2. The Tavern

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of the knights. I do own Kaleigh.

**ElvenStar5:** My first reviewer!!! You get a cookie for that. Enjoy!  
**Tread: **Thank you so much for the review and compliments. You have no idea how happy that made me. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.  
**Katemary77:** I feel so special that you liked my story. I was wondering, this is a stupid question I know, but what is a Mary Sue. I should know, but I don't. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Vamsi**: Thank you so much for the review. You'll have to wait another chapter to see her interact with the knights though.

"talking"  
_thoughts_

Chapter 2: The Tavern

The woman halted and watched the caravan enter into the walled city. The blue eyes followed the large wall that seemed to stretch on forever in the distance.

"What do you think is behind the wall Valdeer? It does look rather important." She addressed her horse as she thought back on what she had heard some Romans mention months earlier. It was called Hadrian's Wall, designed to keep the Woads away from the Romans and more civilized Britons. Despite having a minor hatred of the Woads for endangering Lancelot's life, she couldn't help feel for them. This was their land after all. Not the damned Romans. Her horse tugged on the reins, dragging her back from her thoughts. She watched the last Roman guard go through the gate and was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't closed after them.

"Well, that will make getting in slightly easier." She murmured and nudged her horse into a walk. As she walked along next to the wall she could feel the Romans at the top staring at her. She brought her hood up over her head and looked instead at the men and women tending the fields next to her. The people looked at her curiously and she smiled slightly. When she reached the gate two Roman guards stepped out to block her way.

"Name and business." Demanded the one on the left.

She remained silent, head bowed slightly forward so her hood concealed her face.

The one on the right stepped towards her, his sword glistening in the sun, "Are you deaf man? Lower you hood and answer the question."

With a sigh she reached up and pulled back her hood. The Romans faces look startled at first to see a woman riding astride, but their expressions quickly turned to those of appreciation as they took in her features. She glowered, "My name is of no consequence to you, and my business is my own."

The guard on the left smirked, "Well then you can just turn around and leave." They stood waiting for her to do as they said.

She decided she'd have to tell them the truth, well part of it at least, "My name is truly not yours to know, but I come here seeking the knight Lancelot. He owes me much for the bastard growing in my belly." She paused waiting to see if the guards would see through her lie. They didn't. The guards both laughed and waved her through, "Thank you."

As she heeled her horse forward she heard them talking, "Another of Lancelot's wenches. What's he gotten himself into with this one." asked one.

"But he does have good taste." laughed the other.

_Hmm, so you've become a bit of a slut have you Lancelot_, she mused as she entered into the bustle of the streets. This town was like any she had seen. People bartering and hurrying around trying to get all the things they needed for the best price. Her horse stopped as two little children ran in front of them, laughing and shouting. She asked a man where she might find a place to put her horse up for the night and he directed her to the stables at the other side of the town.

When she entered through the stable door she was greeted with the smell of leather, horse and hay. She inhaled the missed smell deeply and closed her eyes.

"Can I help you milady?"

Her eyes snapped open and she saw a man putting away a dapple-gray horse. "I was wondering if I might be able to put my horse here for the night and next several days." She answered as he came out of the stall.

The man looked her and her horse over carefully. "That horse is a bit big for you isn't he?"

She smiled and dismounted, her 5'10" frame barely coming to the horse's withers. "I've raised him from a baby. I never thought he'd get this big, and he's still growing if you'd believe it." She affectionately scratched the big horses head.

"You raised him? He is a very fine animal."

"Thank you. Back home he's one of many that look like this though. Many men have never seen a well bred Sarmatian horse."

"Sarmatian?" he questioned, " He comes from Sarmatia?"

"Yes, as do I. I have come here seeking a Sarmatian who was taken by the Romans to be a knight over 15 years ago. I believed he rides with Arthur and what I have heard in the streets confirms it."

He nodded, "Arthur and the knights just arrived back from a mission. What is your friends name, so that I may pass on word that you are here."

"I prefer not to tell you. I have come all this way for him and it would be slightly disappointing to end the journey with someone else bringing him to me. I should like to find him myself."

He nodded, "Very well. All the knights are meeting with Arthur and the Bishop at the moment, receiving their letters of free passage through Rome."

The young woman's eyes lit up, "Are they truly?"

He nodded, "And I can tell you that no matter which your brother is he'll be at the tavern celebrating once the meeting is over. Here, let me put this beast up for you."

She handed him the reins, "Thank you so much for the wonderful news." Once she exited the stable she couldn't help squealing uncharacteristically in delight at her wonderful timing. Several villagers stared at her, wondering if perhaps she was mad. She glared slightly at the disapproving looks a woman gave her, "Could you point me toward the tavern. Please." The lady pointed and hurried away from the strange girl. As she walked in the direction she had been pointed she noticed the sky had darkened. Several Roman guards walked by her, lighting torches as they went. She entered the tavern and ordered a mug of ale. The woman that helped her was very kind and introduced herself as Vanora. She held a baby in one arm and the two women hit it off almost immediately. They talked for several minutes about different things until men started arriving and Vanora went to wait on them. The woman, now alone at the bar, grew slightly uneasy at the attention her looks were drawing so she raised her hood and carried her beer over to a dark corner. She squirmed for a moment on the wooden stool, trying to get comfortable, then leaned back against the rough walls and waited for the knights to come.

Several Hours Later

She smiled and ran her finger over the rim of the mug she held. She had been watching the knights for some time now. They had come in full of good nature and several immediately began drinking. It turned out that the name of the short, bald knight was Bors. He appeared to be the father of at least one of Vanoras children because he now held her small baby cradled in his arms. The pale haired knight was Gawain and the young, dark haired man he had fought with was Galahad. She watched a bar wench allow herself to get pulled on to Gawains lap and then smirked at Galahads somewhat shy attempt to woo another wench. The dark haired knight that had fought with two swords sat with several Roman soldiers playing dice, occasionally joining in jest with the others and teasing Vanora and the other bar wenches, but she had yet to learn his name. She had yet to see the tall bald knight and so didn't know his name either.

Her gaze was drawn for what seemed like the hundredth time that night to the knight with the curved sword that had stared at her on the hill. She had learned his name was Tristan. He kept to the outskirts of his friends and stood leaning against a column, using his knife to cut up and eat an apple. She studied his face. The tattoos on his defined cheekbones, the thick lashes that covered his brooding dark eyes, the way parts of his hair were braided to keep it out of his face. Even the slight gray in his beard was appealing for he obviously was still very young, perhaps the same age as Lancelot. She quickly looked away when his eyes rose from his apple and looked directly at her. It seemed as if he knew she had been watching him and had been studying her as well. She glanced back and saw that he was no longer leaning where he once had. For some reason she felt disappointed and began searching the room for him. Something about that quiet knight called her to him. It was strange, she had always been proud that she never got to excited over the men back home. True, some of them had been attractive but none of them possessed the same type of zeal for life that she did or love of battle that she did. Most men in Sarmatia, even veteran knights, thought she was outright insane for knowing how to fight. They all expected her to give up training her horses and fighting, but somehow she had the feeling this man would be different. She reached down to her waist and thigh and felt the comforting feel of the steel of her dagger. She had left her sword on Valdeers saddle, knowing if she got in trouble her dagger would be enough. If it wasn't she could always improvise. She caught sight of Tristan again, this time leaning at the bar, talking to Galahad. She saw several brave wenches approach him and watched him shrug them both off as if they weren't there. She smiled, reminded of herself shrugging off men at home, or on the rare occasion when the man hadn't taken the hint, breaking a mug over their head.

Gawain arose suddenly and placed a stool on its side on top of a table. Stepping back he picked up a knife and swaying slightly he threw it at the stool. The people around him laughed as the dagger just barely stuck into the stool. He smiled sheepishly and stumbled forward, pulling out his knife. He sat back down at the table and pulled the closest wench onto his lap. Galahad stepped forward and threw his knife. Everyone cheered as it hit almost dead center of the stool. He was about to step forward and retrieve it when another knife flew through the air and imbedded itself in the handle of Galahads knife.

She turned with the others to see Tristan now holding only his apple.

"Tristan," Gawain said, "how do you do that?"

Tristan pointed at the stool, "I aim for the middle."

He said it so matter-of-factly that the girl could not help laughing with the others, causing her hood to slide part way off her head, revealing her face for a moment.

A very drunk man at the table next to her saw her before she could fix her hood and came and sat down next to her. "Hello woman." He slurred, "What's a pretty young thing like you doing all by yourself." He said leaning towards her. She scowled at the smell of stale ale that was on his breath and started to rise. He rose with her and grabbed her left arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

Her right hand unsheathed her dagger but she kept it hidden in the folds of the black cloak. She looked down at her wrist and then gazed back up at the man, locking eyes with him, "Sir if you wish to still own all your body parts when the sun rises I suggest you release me."

He scowled, so drunk he couldn't see the hot anger in her eyes, "Someone needs to teach you some manners wench." He moved forward to kiss her and she brought her dagger up to his throat before he had moved a centimeter.

"I'm not a wench."

His eyes moved down to her hand and then back up to her eyes. "What's this?"

"This, you idiot, is a dagger. One that is poised to slice your throat open. Now, as I said before, release me arm." She said with dead calm in her voice.

He gulped causing the dagger to prick his throat and he quickly released her wrist. She drew back her dagger and used her left hand to shove him over a table into the light.

As Galahad, Gawain and Tristan looked over at the commotion she stepped forward out of the shadows. At the glint of steel in her hand Gawain and Galahad drew their own daggers. She looked down at the drunken man who still lay on the ground. She smirked at the fear in his eyes, sheathed her dagger and looked up at the three knights. Bors and the nameless dark haired knight also walked forward cautiously, unsure of that was going on and why two of their friends had drawn their knifes on the dark cloaked figure. Reaching up she removed her hood, "I am Kaleigh. I seek the knight called Lancelot."

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long for me to post. I had finals this week. So now we know the name of the lone figure. But what is her relationship to Lancelot? Can anyone guess?


	3. Hello

Elvenstar5: Thank you so much for the review. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it!

Katemary77: Hmm. That was such a thorough explanation of a Mary Sue. Thanks. I looked at what I had written so far and I was like, 'Whoops, that could me Mary-Sueish.' I changed some stuff, and I hope she doesn't seem too MSish. Thanks for the review!

"words"  
_thoughts  
__'singing'_

Chapter 3:

Five pairs of eyes widened slightly as the figure removed the cloak. They all noticed one thing first. The scar. It ran from just above the right eyebrow across the eye, and down to the right corner of the lips. The second thing they noticed was that he, was a she and despite the scar, she was beautiful. Long, wavy brown hair flowed down to the thin waist. Being males, they all immediately noticed the bountiful curves that made up the body in front of them. Thick black lashes framed her deep blue eyes and her red lips as they curved gracefully into a smirk.

"What business do you have with Lancelot?" asked the nameless knight, his look one of intense curiosity.

She looked at the drawn daggers, "Peaceful business, I can assure you. I drew my dagger only to keep that mans hands from going where they were not welcome." She gestured to the man who lay at her feet, trying to look inconspicuous.

Tristan took a bite of his apple and turned away. She raised an eyebrow at his nonchalance but didn't take her gaze away from the remaining knights.

Gawain elbowed Galahad as they both sheathed their daggers, "Bet that's the one those guards were telling us about."

"The one carrying Lancelot's baby?" questioned Galahad as they turned back to their game and ale.

Bors laughter cut off Gawains response, "Looks like I'm not the only one with bastards now. Soon your wench'll have as many as mine." The girls eye twitched at the name as Bors pounded the dark haired knight on the back. Bors turned and his expression quickly went from jovial to stunned as he saw Vanora standing behind him, hands on her hips and disgust on her face. She turned away and he followed after her.

The rest of the bar went back to their drinking and the girl was left staring at the dark haired knight. "I am Lancelot." he said, "But I do not know you. You must have me mistaken with another knight." He gazed at her curiously when she shook her head. "But I don't remember having ever slept with you." He was feeling confused. He did not remember ever seeing this woman before, yet something about her _was_ familiar.

"That's because you have never slept with me. Nor am I carrying your child."

He was now at almost a complete lost, "But then why did you-"

She smirked, "It got me past the guards didn't it."

Lancelot, seeing that this woman was not one of his past affairs and had merely used his name to get in, felt his usual self returning. He gazed, smirking cockily, "Then tell me your name fair lady, and perhaps later, we shall know each other."

The girl grimaced slightly before narrowing her eyes, "That may be the way you get a wenches attention, but I am not a wench. And furthermore, if you ever say something like that again I think I'll be very tempted to castrate you to save the other women of this world from your mos_t unwelcome_ advances."

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed at her threat.

"Don't recognize me big brother? It has been awhile."

"Kaleigh." he whispered the name and she nodded slightly. He looked appalled for a second thinking about the way he had been talking to his baby sister, but then his joy at seeing her took over. He sprang at her, lifting her off the ground into a crushing hug and spinning her around.

"Can't. Breath." she gasped out.

Gawain snickered from where he sat, not hearing the words exchanged, just seeing the actions of his fellow knight. "Must be twins." he commented loudly as Lancelot placed Kaleigh back on the ground.

Lancelot laughed, "No, not twins."

"Triplets then." quipped Galahad.

Now Kaleigh laughed, "I'm not pregnant."

Bors nodded as he returned from seeking Vanora's forgiveness, "That'd make any man happy."

"She told that story so the guards would let her in. She's my little sister Kaleigh." cried Lancelot with a grin.

Galahad scoffed, "Right. Bors, didn't you say there were no beautiful women in Sarmatia?"

Kaleigh raised an eyebrow at Bors, who was glaring at his young friend. "I thank you for the compliment Galahad, but how many women do you know that can do this?" she spun and her dagger made a 'thunk' sound as it landed dead in the center of the handle of Galahad's knife which had been thrown again into the middle of the sideways stool. The men all stared, slightly shocked and Kaleigh glanced around, "Do you believe I am Sarmatian now?" She saw her brother smirk as Bors and Gawain nodded slowly.

Galahad however was the first to regain his speech, "You know my name?" Kaleigh nodded.

"She's been watching us all night and day, since the fight with the Woads." said Tristan from where he leaned once again on the column. It was the first time Kaleigh had truly heard him speak and she noticed that he seemed to be the only one of the knights who had retained a slight Sarmatian accent.

Lancelot frowned, "You have been staying out of trouble, haven't you little sister?"

She shrugged, "I don't go looking for it. But it does occasionally find me." She looked over at the drunk who was attempting to slink away.

Lancelot reached out and grabbed the man by the back of his tunic, but Kaleigh laid a hand on his arm, wanting to quell the murderous look in her newly rediscovered protective big brother. "He's not the first, nor will he be the last. When he sobers in the morning he will undoubtedly regret tonight as it is."

Lancelot released his hold and turned to study his sister, not at all liking what her words had implied, "You have grown up little sister."

"There's nothing little about that sister." mumbled Gawain, earning him a glare from Lancelot and "Here, here." from Bors.

"So you come here from Sarmatia?" questioned Galahad motioning to an empty chair next to him.

"Not directly." She answered with a nod as she took a step forward. However, her dress caught on the table the drunk had overturned and she tripped on the hem of the fabric. She squeaked as she flew through the air and landed in Galahads lap. He looked startled at first but then helped her into her own chair. Kaleigh scowled at Lancelot's laughter.

"Still clumsy sister?"

"Still an ass brother?" she asked sarcastically before placing a swift kiss on Galahads cheek, "Thank you Sir Knight for not being a womanizing pig. I know some of your brothers-in-arms wouldn't have been so kind as to help me out of their laps." Galahad blushed as she sent a pointed look toward Lancelot and Gawain. They, however, ignored her look.

"That's a way Galahad! Kindness will get you everything with these women." cried Gawain sarcastically.

Bors laughed, "Pup still doesn't know better than to hold onto the pretty woman that fall for him. Galahad, I think you and I need to have a discussion over women. Teach you what to do with them."

"I think I'd be much better at teaching him that." sneered Lancelot, "Don't worry Gal, all you need is a confidence boost. We'll find you a nice young girl one of these days."

Galahad tried to retort and Kaleigh merely rolled her eyes and turned, planting her lips firmly on his. The other knights silenced and she could almost feel her brother's eyes boring into her back. When she pulled away Galahads eyes looked widely into hers, "That's for putting up with my idiot brother and your idiot friends for so many years." She glanced over at her brother to see that his eyes had indeed narrowed dangerously at Galahad, "Down brother." she warned, "Or I shall be forced to kiss someone else."

"What good would that do?" retorted Lancelot, smirking slightly.

She shrugged, "Well, I don't mind my kissing them, you obviously do."

Gawain cut off their argument, "Finish your brother-sister bonding later. I want to hear of home."

"What would you like to know?" questioned Kaleigh.

"Anything." said Bors as he turned to talk to the tall bald knight as he entered the tavern, "Dagonet. Dags!" he shouted as he followed him away from the table.

Kaleigh smiled and allowed her mind to travel back to her home before she had left. She could almost feel the wind whipping through her hair, "Well, the grass is greener than any you've seen and the hills it cover go on forever in every direction. Looking out from atop a hill you can see streams where children splash and horses drink, a horse occasionally give a child a wild ride back home." she paused, remembering how after Lancelot left she would often escape to the creek by her home so no one would see her cry her loneliness, except for her horses, but she could always trust them to keep a secret. A shout across the tavern drew her back to the present and she continued, " You can hear birds calling to each other and the sound of winds and hooves slicing through the grass. The smoke from campfires is strong, but not so strong as to erase the smell of the bitter sage and sweet grass and flowers. The air is warm, not like here. Right now is foaling season, and you can see newborns scampering after their dams wherever you look, kicking up their heels to the blue sky and the sun, which beats down on everything, warming and giving life." Kaleigh paused again. Her horses would be giving birth to the next crop of foals right about now. She wondered what the foals would have looked like. She looked over at her countrymen, who seemed to be staring, imagining themselves home. Her gaze continued until it met Tristans. His gaze seemed to be sizing her up and she met his gaze unwavering. She reluctantly turned away when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Her brother now sat in the empty seat next to her, "How are mother, and father. And our younger brother, Severn." he questioned eagerly.

She bit her bottom lip, wondering how much of home she should tell him, "Mother died. Ten years past, in childbirth."

His eyes saddened and darkened an the other knights turned back to their own conversations, "And the child?"

Kaleigh felt herself fighting to keep her face neutral. "She died, in my arms." The two of them sat silently until she spoke again, "Father. He, had to ask me to grow up very quickly. And Severn was always getting sick, so it fell to me to take care of the horses. He taught me the old family secrets to training and raising strong Sarmatian horses and I have been helping him with the breeding for eight years now. Father taught me to fight as well. He worried that the Romans would return and I would be left on my own. He wanted me to be able to take care of myself." she paused and added, "He knew it'd be me he'd eventually send to find you."

Lancelot was quiet for a while, "How long did you search for me?"

"Over a year."

He looked startled, "A year? It took us barely three weeks to get here."

She scowled, "You knew where you were going. I didn't."

"What does your husband think about you being gone for so long?"

Kaleigh heard and saw the other knights pause in their conversations to listen to her answer, "I have no husband to worry about me."

"What!" Kaleigh cringed at the volume of her brothers voice, "But you are of marrying age! You have been for ten years."

She raised an eyebrow, "Lower your voice dear brother. Who did you expect me to marry? The Romans took all the descent men. And watch what you say, I'm not that old. I'm 21, I've only been of marrying age for several years." she elbowed Galahad at the suggestive word he whispered and glared at Gawain who echoed it. She turned back to her brother, "Besides, father needed my help to much. The two times he tried to marry me off, well, lets just say that the men and I had a differing of opinion. My dagger won." Her brother drew back slightly, not entirely understanding. "They're eunuch's now brother. But none of that matters now because you have your freedom and we can all go home." She looked happily at the other knights.

Lancelot shook his head, "We do not have our papers."

"But the man in the stable said that the Bishop came here to give you your papers. Did he lie to me?" her eyes narrowed at the thought.

"The Bishop wished to talk to Arthur privately. I do not have a good feeling about it."

Kaleigh felt her anger flash and she stood, "What do you mean? Why are they waiting? You've served your duty. They promised you your freedom, why can't they just be done with it?"

Lancelot grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her seat. She looked at him for an explanation but he looked away. The other knights could not meet her gaze either, for they were asking themselves the same questions. Tristan straightened and walked away.

"Come on Vanora!" everyone's attention snapped to Bors and Vanora. "Sing." he beckoned his lover.

"Sing a song of home." cried Gawain as he and the others temporarily forgot the sober mood of moments before.

"Please." Bors flashed Vanora a pout and she consented.

She sighed as she stood in front of everyone and then began singing softly.

_'Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that calls us ever homeward_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains'_

Vanora sang the song gently as she swayed her baby back and forth in her arms. Everyone was silent as she continued.

_'Hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains'_

Even after she had finished the song and returned to Bors the tavern stayed quiet. The silence was broken when someone shouted.

"Arthur!"

The knights and Kaleigh were snapped out of their trance and looked to Arthur. Lancelot placed his hand on Kaleighs shoulder and told her to stay where she was. She was going to argue but instead agreed when she saw the solemn countenance of the commander. Her brother had seen it as well. She stayed where she was and watched the six knights go out to meet their leader. They voices went from jovial to angry in seconds. Kaleigh couldn't make out what they were saying but when Bors started yelling she knew it couldn't be good. Tristan said something and Gawain had to hold Galahad back as he lunged and yelled at the unfazed, silent scout. A quiet word from Dagonet silenced all of them. She watched Tristan, Dagonet, and Bors walk by, the later of which was mumbling under his breath. After speaking to Arthur a moment more Gawain and Galahad followed, not before Galahad threw his pitcher of ale to the ground. She watched Lancelot stand with Arthur until Arthur turned away. Lancelot turned and stormed off and Kaleigh found herself alone.

"That didn't look good."

**Authors Note:  
**Wow, I finally update my story. I feel like such a hypocrite now. I mean, I yell at writers for not updating their stories and here I am almost two weeks later. I think I'll hold my tongue from now on. Anyways, we finally find out who the girl is and what her relationship to Lancelot is.

Reviews, any type, are most welcome. They really do encourage writers. So, please, just push the little blue button and send me a word or two. You know you want to.


	4. Try to Stop Me

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for Kaleigh, who is a fabrication of my imagination.

"words"  
_thoughts_

Chapter 3

After paying for her drink Kaleigh set about to find a place where she could rent a room. Venora told her of a room near her own and promised to take her there when she was done at the tavern if Kaleigh could but wait a while. Kaleigh told Venora that was fine and that she would come back to the tavern shortly; she just wanted to check on her horse for the night.

Kaleigh set of at a brisk pace toward the stable, but slowed when she realized she had no reason to hurry. For the first time in almost two years she no longer felt the need to keep moving. She had found her brother. Whether or not they returned to what was left in Sarmatia was up to him. She sighed and rolled her shoulders, feeling the weight being lifted from them.

As she entered the stable she shrugged off the black cloak, revealing the loose, pale blue dress she wore. She stood quietly for several seconds, letting her eyes become accustomed to the dimmer light inside. The only sounds she heard at first were those of the horses mutely chewing their hay and swishing their tails, then she heard low talking coming from within a stall to her right. She glided soundlessly over to the stall of the gray stallion the stable man had put away earlier. When she looked inside she was surprised to see two human eyes looking back at her. "Tristan." she said surprised, "How did you know I was here? I know I gave away no sound."

He turned back to the horse, "I'm a scout."

She smirked, "Is that suppose to explain everything?"

He tilted his head slightly toward her, "Yes." and went back to grooming the dappled stallion.

"You have a beautiful horse." Kaleigh offered, hoping for a response. Tristan continued grooming, moving from the left side to the right. Kaleigh leaned against the right side of the stall so she could still see him, "What's his name?"

"Thagimasad."

She smiled, "The god of the sea. Is he a Sarmatian horse? He looks like he has the lines of one. Actually, a lot like a stallion of a wandering tribe that stopped in our village briefly. I remember because I wanted to get him for our own herd, but they refused." she offered, trying to start a conversation about something Tristan obviously showed interest in.

"He's Sarmatian."

She waited for him to say more. He didn't. "Well, Sir Tristan, I do believe you're harder to start a conversation with than my horse." Her voice was far harsher than the teasing tone she had meant for it to be. She hesitated when she saw his hand falter in rhythm. It was only a fraction of a second, but it told Kaleigh that he was indeed listening to her. She wanted to say more, apologize for the way she had spoken, but she reminded herself why she had come to the stables in the first place. She needed to hurry if she was going to spend any time with her horse. She sighed, "If you wish for silence, then silence you shall have." She turned on her heel and began walking down the row of horses. She gave a low two-note whistle and heard a deep whicker answer on her left. Looking in the stall she saw Valdeer with his head craned around to see her. He whuffed through his noise and bobbed his head up and down. She entered and laid her hand on his nose. He sighed contentedly when she reached up to scratch his ears, firmly planting his forehead against her chest.

She laughed as she was forced to regain her balance. "Easy boy." she cooed softly, "You wouldn't want to knock me over would you." He bumped his head into her arm and she chuckled, "Alright, I get the picture. You're tired of just standing around doing nothing." She untied his rope and backed him out of his stall.

Tristan saw her walk by out of the corner of his eye and wondered where she could be leading the giant of a horse so late at night. He watched her halt in the large open area in the middle of the barn where he and the others practiced close combat maneuvers on their horses. She turned to the big black stallion and dropped the rope. She began rubbing her hands all over his body and after several minutes she reached up and took off the halter. The great horse shook his head, causing his long, wavy mane and forelock to fly all over the place. He heard Kaleigh laugh as she brushed some of his hair from her own. She backed up slightly and, though he didn't show it, Tristan was impressed to see the horse start cantering a perfect circle around her as if of his own will.

Tristans' eyes quickly appraised the horse. He was very well built, with fluid, effortless action. He had known the horse was Sarmatian without even knowing that Kaleigh was. But he had never seen a horse so large that still retained the delicacy of his own stallion. Kaleigh turned slightly and the horse slid to a stop, turning to face her immediately, ears pricked for what she would ask of him next. She raised one hand above her head and murmured a command. The black stallion reared up pawing the air in front of him as if attacking an invisible foe. When she lowered her hand he dropped back to all fours, tossing his head. Tristan stood, somewhat transfixed, as she sat down on the ground. Her horse followed suit and was soon lying on the ground, not more than a yard from her. She spoke another low command and rose. The horse was well trained and stayed where he lay. She walked to the blacks side and put one of her legs over his back, sitting down softly.

"Up." she commanded softly. Her horse gathered his forelegs beneath him and stood, careful of the rider on his back. He craned his head to reach around and nudge her boot before facing forward, ready to go.

Tristan watched her work the horse, making him perform pirouettes and piaffes (A/N: complicated dressage movements I'm learning with my trainer) without her showing any visible sign. He began to study her then. He watched closely the way she sat so gracefully no matter where her horse moved, and the way the skirt of her dress rid up slightly, revealing tanned, sinewy legs that wrapped around the horses barrel. He looked up to her face. Her expression had changed from the hardened one he saw in the tavern to that of someone who had peace only those who had never seen hardship had.

_That's what her true face looks like,_ he mused. She was beautiful. He usually didn't care much for woman. Of course he enjoyed their company after a hard fight but besides that their company seemed a hindrance. He much preferred being with his hawk or horse to any man, they understood his silence. Yet he found himself memorizing her face. The way her slightly sunken cheeks flushed and her brow wrinkled as she concentrated. The way she chewed on her pink bottom lip and then impatiently blew away brown tendrils of hair that had fallen in her face. His eyes followed the ample curves of her thin body. Yes, she was beautiful. But Tristan knew it wasn't just her outward appearance that drew him to watch her now. It was the same thing that had him looking up the hill that afternoon and watching the hooded figure in the tavern. What that thing was, he wasn't sure. Perhaps that was why he was so particularly closed lip now. He wasn't use to not having complete understanding of something at a single glance.

Kaleigh halted and he moved to the opening of the stall, "Good tricks."

She turned to look at him and a small smile appeared on her lips, "Thank you. I haven't done that since I left home." She leaned forward and swung her leg over the side of her horse. As she began to slide down from his back, her horse stepped away and her feet slid as she landed, causing her to fall rather unceremoniously to her arse. Tristan surprised himself by moving forward to help her when she began to silently shake. He was worried that she had hurt herself. After all, he'd seen woman cry over less. As he stopped next to her and reached down to help her up he realized she wasn't crying, but laughing.

Kaleigh looked up and saw the confused look on Tristans face. She pierced her lips together in an effort to stop laughing and smiled slightly, "Well, that was certainly very clumsy of me. Don't tell Lancelot, he'll never let me forget it." She reached up and grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They both miscalculated how much effort to put into getting her to stand and Kaleigh ended up flying against his chest. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then both quickly stepped back.

"You should be more careful." Tristan could have kicked himself for his words.

Kaleigh looked at him coolly, "I'll try to remember that next time." She spun on her heel and grabbed Valdeers halter off of the ground. She saw her horse disappear into his stall and followed him. She slipped his halter on his head, mentally trying to determine why she had reacted to Tristans advice so coldly. It was good advice. She decided to avoid that subject and brought up instead something that had been troubling her, "Tristan, why did you not tell the others you saw me watching all of you." When she got no response she left the stall, looking around for the scout, but he had disappeared.

She sighed and sat down on a bale of hay, pondering her situation with the scout. A few moments later, a horse several stalls down grew restless and started kicking the sides of his stall. Curious, she walked slowly toward the almost white horse. His eyes rolled back and he grunted in fear. She entered his stall and he eyed her for a moment before renewing his efforts to get loose, eyeing a spot at his feet. Kaleigh saw something move through the straw and quickly reached up and untied the frightened animal. She didn't let go of the rope as he backed into the open area, dragging her with him.

"Easy boy." She crooned as he shied away from her, "I'm not going to hurt you." The horses' ears flicked towards her as she kept up the gentle monologue, "You're out of that stall now. Nothing's going to hurt you. Easy." She slowly folded up the rope and reached a hand out to his neck. When her hand met the satiny mane he jerked back and away from her, "Come now beautiful one. I promise it's alright." She reached up again and this time the horse didn't shy when her hand touched him, though his skin did quiver. She kept stroking him and he eventually sighed into her touch. "Now, isn't this better boy? I bet you-"

"Lady, I am curious to know what you are doing with my horse." Both the girl and horse jumped at the masculine voice. The horse whickered softly at the man that came from the shadows.

Kaleigh sighed when she recognized the figure, "Arthur, you frightened us." He looked at her curiously, slight suspicion in his green eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know me. I am Kaleigh. I am sorry if this is your horse. There was something in the hay beneath him that frightened him."

Still looking at her with slight unease, Arthur drew his sword and entered the stall. Kaleigh cringed when she heard something thrash in the straw. Arthur exited the stall with a rather large snake draped across his blade. He walked to the stable door and called for Jols. The man Kaleigh had talked to earlier appeared, removed the dead reptile from the sword and took it away. Arthur walked back to Kaleigh and his now calm horse. "That snake was very poisonous. I thank you for your quick actions."

"I'm just thankful that no one got bitten." She handed him his horse's lead and he took it, still watching her carefully. As he tied his horse back into the stall she stood waiting for him, wanting to ask him about why the knights had become so upset at the tavern.

"Neptunus isn't usually so obedient around people besides me, my knights, and Jols." Arthur commented as he exited his horse's stall.

"Well, maybe he trusts me. Horses are a good judge of character."

"You must pardon me lady," said Arthur as he stood before her, allowing his gaze to analyze her, "I know your name, but not who you are."

Kaleigh bowed slightly, "Lancelot's baby sister. Please to make your acquaintance."

Arthur looked somewhat surprised before nodding thoughtfully, "Lancelot mentioned you once. Years ago."

"And you remembered? I'm flattered. I hope he told you only good things."

Arthur smiled, "He said you two were very different from each other."

Kaleigh smirked, "Don't believe everything you hear. People can change quite a bit in 15 years. Speaking of my brother, what was it you said at the tavern to aggravate him and the other knights so?"

"Rome wishes us to leave on another mission."

Contained fire flashed through her eyes, "But wasn't the Bishop Germanius suppose to be giving them their discharge papers tonight?"

Arthur looked down at the girl in front of him. If he looked closely he saw a strong resemblance between her and his first knight. The only real difference he could see was her eyes. Unlike the deep brown ones of her brother, hers were as blue as the ocean. They were slightly mesmerizing, the way they went from mirth to murder in a split second. Despite her obvious anger he could see that she had a great zeal for life in her every movement, although, her eyes were haunted deep down, as if hiding something that no one could ever know. He wondered what horrors she had seen on her journey to this place and how much it had to do with the scar running down her right cheek.

Kaleigh coughed and Arthur realized she was still waiting for his answer, "Yes, but Rome has need for our assistance one last time."

"What is it Rome wishes of them now?" Arthur looked at her, not sure if he should tell her. Seeing this she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side, "Look Arthur, you can tell me now, or I'll find it out for myself in a way I'm sure Rome would greatly disapprove of."

He smirked. Yes, she had obviously changed. Lancelot had said she was as meek as a kitten and could never fathom doing wrong, such was her innocence. He remembered because he had wondered how such a person could be related to the loud, outgoing knight. "The pope's favorite godson resides with his family north of Hadrian's Wall and Rome wishes us to bring them here so that they might return safely to Rome."

Her eyes became thoughtful, "I'm new to this land, so correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't north Woad country? If the families still alive why don't you just let them be. If you and the knights go you might as well be wearing targets."

He shook his head, "We can not leave them."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought, "Then I'll come with you."

"I am sorry, but you can not."

"Like hell I'm not. I can fight and you'll need all the help you can get against those blue people." Arthur was surprised at the way she did not listen. He was use to people just nodding and going along with whatever he said. It was kind of nice to be questioned. He'd think about that later though.

"You can fight?"

Her hand moved subconsciously to her dagger, "With necessity comes knowledge."

Arthur watched the haunted look flit to the surface of her eyes for a moment but it did not deter him. "You're being able to fight is of no consequence. If it was just the Woads, I might let you-"

"What do you mean, 'If it was just Woads.'" She cut him off impatiently, "Who else could there be?"

"Saxons."

Kaleigh's heart froze in her chest. That word, that single word put more fear in her heart then facing a thousand Woads. She felt the fear building inside of her as images of burning homes and dead livestock flitted through her mind. She knew Arthur was still talking but she could no longer hear or see him. All she saw was herself, helpless and alone. Her breathing quickened. With great effort she managed to push the fear back down into the little box where she kept it hidden. She wasn't helpless. She never had been, she could fight until her last breath. And she wasn't alone, she had friends. As the images flit through her mind she felt anger take the place of the fear. Anger for what had been done, and hatred for those who had done it. She continued collecting her thoughts and jumped back when she felt something touch her arm.

The worried visage of Arthur was enough to snap her from her thoughts and she shook her head to clear it, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I didn't hear any of what you said after Saxons."

"Are you alright?" she nodded slowly in answer to his question and he continued, "The Saxons are invading Briton from the north and Rome is leaving. They do not think this land is worth fighting for anymore. If the Saxons get a hold of the family who knows what they will do."

"Slaughter them probably." Kaleigh grumbled.

Arthur nodded, "That is why my knights and I have been charged with their safety."

Kaleigh looked into Arthur's eyes, "I'm going with you." She held up a hand before he could protest, "Don't even say no. If this is about Saxons, I'm going. I won't let it happen again."

"Let what happen again." I jumped as Lancelot entered the stable. Arthur looked at her with the same question in his eyes.

Kaleigh quickly searched for any believable excuse, "I- won't let you go off and leave me to not know when or if you'll be back again." She said with fake conviction.

Though Arthur's eyes were disbelieving still, Lancelot nodded in acceptance. Arthur spoke, "I am sorry Kaleigh, but you can not go on th-"

"What!" cried Lancelot turning to look at his sister, "Don't even think about wanting to come. It's bad enough that Rome broke its promise to us, I will not let you put yourself in danger as well."

Arthur watched the sister and brother go nose to nose for several minutes, each not backing down in the slightest. Lancelot tried to use his height over Kaleigh as intimidation and she stood on her tiptoes to stay eye level with him. Arthur smirked, he knew he shouldn't just stand there and watch, but it was amusing. Besides, who was he to interrupt this sibling bonding, right?

Kaleigh stamped her foot and Lancelot sneered down at her with his trademark grin, "See, you are just a little girl. Which is exactly why you can't come."

"Try and stop me." she hissed.

"You can't come if your horse is dead." Lancelot threatened.

Arthur watched Kaleighs face go lax and her eyes grow big, "You wouldn't." she whispered.

"Try me." Kaleigh glared coldly at her brother.

Kaleigh began to do some quick calculating in her mind. Arguing wasn't getting her anywhere and she didn't want to test her brother, especially when it came to her horse. She sighed, "Fine, go get yourself killed." She grabbed her saddlebags, sword, bow and quiver and exited the stables, throwing one last glare at her brother, before heading in the direction of the tavern. When she knew she was out of their sight she doubled back and stood listening outside to them talk.

"She didn't say that she wouldn't come." Kaleigh almost growled at Arthur's observation.

"I know." came Lancelot's reply, "Which is why in the morning I'm going to hide her horse and tack."

She smirked and headed off to find Vanora. She needed to get that room so she could sleep as soon as possible. _Hide my horse and tack dear brother. That won't stop me. That won't even come close._

Authors Note:

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life has been so hectic. Never believe someone who tells you your senior year will be the easiest. Especially when you go to a private school and take a whole bunch of advanced placement courses. Why'd I decide to be such an over achiever this year? Oh yeah, my parents made me. Speaking of my parents I'm having to type this around them being home because they hate fanfiction all of a sudden for some reason!  
Sorry about that minor rant. I hope you like this chapter. It made me so happy to see all the different reviews I got. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. On with the review responses!

gryffindors-seeker: Thanks for the compliment. I have tons of story written but it's all in my journals, so it might take me a while to transfer all of it.

Caity: I'm glad you love my story. I hope this chapter makes you just as happy.

Dazzler420: The hypocrisy of Lancelot having to protect his sister from men like him wasn't lost on me when I wrote it. I'm glad you liked it.

Zelina: I'm glad you like Kaleigh's character. I'm trying hard to develop her, but she's got a lot of secrets that can't be revealed until later, so it's hard sometimes.

abeldina: I'm glad you liked Kaleigh too. But you might have to wait a couple more chapters to really find out anything about her. Hope you enjoy!

katemary77: hehe! I'm thrilled that you think her names sexy! And I know what you mean. I totally hate it when authors go word for word from the movie. You're just like, 'Ok. Lets get on with your story. I'm biting my nails in anticipation here.' Don't worry, there will be fluff between Lancelot and Kaleigh. You just might have to wait a couple chapters to get it. Again, sorry it took so long to update. I've already started transferring the next chapter from my notebooks to the computer, so the next update shouldn't take so long.

All of you that read my story and didn't review, well, here's your chance. Just go ahead and push the little blue button and make my day. Good or bad reviews are both welcome. PLEASE! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Go on, push it.

word meanings:  
Thagimasad - Sarmatian god of the sea  
Papai - Sarmatian god of the sky  
Neptune - Roman god of all fresh water and equestrian accomplishments


	5. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own King Arthur. The only character so far in this story that I can claim ownership of is Kaleigh.

**Authors Note:** Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I hope you guys like it. Now, on with the review responses!

**katemary77**: I'm glad you think I write so well! But unfortunately, you're going to have to wait several more chapters to find out how she got her scar. I hope I did okay on the Lancelot/Kaleigh fluff. I had a hard time writing it at first so I admit I imagined how my big bro and me would interact, so this chapter was a little MSish. Hope you like it!  
**ZELINA:** It's good to know that I'm not the only writer out their who has issues not giving away to much to early. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. It sheds a little more light on how her relationship with her brother will hopefully progress.  
**dw( ):** I totally agree with you. Having a big brother is a great thing, though they can be weird sometimes. But that doesn't change the fact we love them. I'm glad you like Kaleigh and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Evenstar-mor2004**: Don't worry. Lancelot wouldn't really kill the horse. At least I don't think he would. But it was pretty effective at getting his sister to do what he wanted. Or so he thinks.  
**dellis**: I'm glad you like my story! I sometimes read the post before the story too. It helps make things clearer.  
**Liduina:** I'm glad you like my story. I hope you like this chapter just as much!  
**EveerythingChanges:** Tristan is so totally yummy. Oops, that sounded really valley-girlish. Oh well, it's true. I'm glad you reviewed. But I hope you read later chapters because they're starting to explain everything. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"spoken"  
'thoughts'

Chapter 5

The next morning, Kaleigh awoke as the sun rose, casting its brilliant rays in a feeble attempt to warm the cool, foggy climate. She gathered her belongings and slowly made her way to the stables. A quick glance at her horses stall revealed Valdeer and her tack missing. She rolled her eyes and set about hiding her remaining things from her brother, but not before grabbing an apple to snack on. After finding a stable boy and making a request she sat down on the same bale of hay as last night and waited for the knights to show up, smiling contentedly, knowing her plan was in motion.

Bors and Dagonet were the first to arrive and she called a cheerful good morning. Bors grunted something unintelligible but Dagonet smiled slightly and returned the greeting.

Gawain and Galahad were the next to enter and they barely registered Kaleigh's presence. She smirked as Galahad walked right into the post of his horses stall, which promptly woke him up and he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. Gawain looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

She sat where she was for several more minutes, thoughtfully chewing her apple as she watched the four knights become gradually become more and more awake. She grew bored and turned to the tall stack of hay bales behind her. Putting her apple in her teeth she scaled the small wall and lay on her belly, staring down at the going-ons of the knights.

She was curious why Lancelot, Arthur and Tristan had not come into the stables yet. She knew her brother was probably still hiding her horse. As for Arthur, perhaps he expected his horse and belongings to be readied for him, he was a Roman after all. He hadn't seemed like he was of the same character as all the Romans that Kaleigh had met in her life, but she hadn't talked to him for that long, so she shrugged it off. Tristan was the missing person she was most puzzled with. He struck her as the type to enjoy the early mornings, much like herself.

'Just more time for him to be silent and anti-social.' Kaleigh thought, still slightly miffed at the way he had left without a word the night before. She knew if she was completely honest with herself, she was truly mad that she hadn't heard him leaving. She was normally more aware of her surroundings. She recalled her conversation with Tristan, if you could call it that. She knew exactly what he meant when he expected her to understand his ways of observation just because he was a scout. She herself was a fairly decent tracker, which was going to play a very big part in her plans for the next few days.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as her brother walked in. He stopped to talk to Gawain almost directly under her and the temptation was to great to resist. She dropped her apple core on the top of his head.

He looked up, rubbing his head. When he saw her he glared and she smiled innocently down, changing position so she sat with her legs dangling over the side.

"What are you doing up there?" he demanded, his good humor beginning to return.

She shrugged sheepishly, "Getting up's easier than getting down."

"Well jump then."

"Will you catch me?" she asked doe-eyed. When he sighed and held up his hands she smirked to herself, wondering just how annoyed she could make him by playing the cute and innocent one he had told Arthur she was. He wanted to treat her like a child and not let her go on the mission, then a child she would be.

She jumped awkwardly on purpose, making Lancelot fall backwards to the ground and she sat on his stomach. "Gee Lancey, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Kaleigh heard the other knights snicker at her childhood nickname for her brother. She hid her glee at the frustrated look on his face. "Lancey," she saw him grit his teeth, "something horrible has happened."

"What?" he grunted as he shoved her off of him and stood up.

Her eyes lost the innocent act momentarily and he cringed at the brief coolness in her voice, "Someone stole my horse and tack. You wouldn't happen to know where they were, would you?"

"No." he turned and entered his horses stall, leaving her sitting on the ground cross legged. He knew, that she knew, he was lying and as the possible acts of vengeance she would enact flitted through his mind, he cringed.

Arthur entered the stable and paused when he saw her, "What-"

"Don't even ask." called Lancelot in warning and several of the knights smirked.

Kaleigh shrugged at Arthur and he went to his horses stall, effectively affirming Kaleigh suspicions that he was a much harder working man then any other Roman she had ever met. She continued to watch the knights prepare and snatched the apple core off of the ground to give to Valdeer later. She picked all of the dust and grime off of the juicy fruit, holding it close to thoroughly examine it. Inside, her mind began to crack, hating having to act so curious and innocent when she was anything but at the moment. Yet, she kept up the act because she knew her brother was watching her and her actions were driving him crazy. He was prepared for an angry sister, like the one last night, not this one.

She heard the distant sounds of hoof beats and filtered out all other sounds but those. She looked up expectantly, right as Tristan entered on his horse. She almost smacked herself. Here she'd been wondering why Tristan wasn't readying and she hadn't even thought to look to see if his horse was still there.

The silent knight rode by her, glancing down and she could almost hear his mind sigh in disgust at the naivety on her face. He dismounted, leaving his horse standing as he walked over to the single bale of hay and began cleaning his curved sword. She sighed and stood, her wish to get a closer look at the blade out weighing her need to annoy her brother. As she passed by his horse, she fed him the apple and Tristan glanced at her briefly as she wiped the slobber onto her dress carelessly. She sat down next to him and watched as he concentrated on cleaning and sharpening the blade. The other knights all came out to stand by them, done with their horses and finally ready to go. Dagonet sat down next to her. The mood that came from the knights was a mixture of dark thoughts and she wanted to brighten their spirits before they left. She turned to Dagonet who was running his finger over his axes blade, testing the sharpness.

"How many times have you cut yourself doing that?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Many."

"Men." she scoffed in disgust.

"And what, dear sister, is wrong with men?" asked Lancelot.

"You're idiots."

The frankness in her answer had Bors laughing and the others looking at her in disbelief, clearly insulted.

Gawain covered his laughter with a scoff, "Surely not all men."

"I suppose," she conceded, "for I haven't met all men. I'm sure somewhere out there, there's a non-idiot male. Or so the survival of civilization hopes." She was stopped from continuing when Bishop Germanius entered through the stable doors. "I suddenly feel the desire to chop something into very small pieces," she murmured and stood, "you boys will have to excuse me before I do something harmful to someone." She hurried past the Bishop forcing a gracious smile onto her lips.

The Bishop watched the brown haired girl walk by him and smiled at the back view. He turned to the knights, "Ah, what beautiful young Briton maids you have here."

"She's not Briton." Bors informed him.

The Bishop looked at him with slight disdain, "Then she is Roman. What is a christian woman like that doing with pagans like you? Perhaps I should take her back to civilized Rome with me. I'm sure I could find some work for her."

Arthur saw his knights tense and Lancelot grip his hand into a tight fist, "Bishop, she is Sarmatian. Kin to one of the knights." he said, hoping the Bishop would let the matter drop, but alas, it was not to be so.

Instead, the Bishops expression brightened further, "Ah , an exotic beauty, despite that scar, probably given to her by some past lover during a fight." he thought aloud, "Perhaps I will knowledge her in the ways of good religioned men." Arthur didn't bother saying anything, if someone shoved a knife through Germanius now, he was certain they would be doing Rome and the church a favor, friend of his father or not.The Bishop turned to a thin man next to him, "This is my secretary Horton. He shall accompany you as a representative of God."

Arthur nodded, "Jols, find him a horse." The timid man followed Jols away from the talk.

Lancelot squeezed and released his fist repeatedly, trying not to lunge forward and kill the Bishop where he stood. That was his little sister that he was talking about! No one talked about his little sister like that. The only thing stopping him from killing the Bishop was Arthur's stern gaze which clearly said, 'No.'

Tristan continued sharpening his blade. He knew the Bishop was lucky Kaleigh had not been there to hear his suggestive words. He had a feeling she would not be showing as much restraint as her brother was. He himself was wondering how long it would take the Bishop to die if he stabbed him through the stomach right then. 'Would he die differently then others just because he was holy?' Tristan wondered. He doubted it.

The other knights thoughts were not far from Lancelot's and Tristan's. They may not have known Kaleigh long but she reminded several of them of their own sisters back in Sarmatia. She embodied the nearness of their freedom and all those things waiting for them back home. Besides, she was Lancelot's sister and therefore more than worthy of their protection.

The Bishop finally began to notice the cool looks he was getting from the knights and shivered slightly at the emotionless look of the wild looking one as he sharpened his blade.

The tension was broken by none other than Kaleigh, who entered the stables followed closely by a large black horse.

Lancelot's eyes widened, "How did you find him?"

She shrugged, "I didn't. I whistled and he came, he always does." She grabbed a halter and slipped it over the large, refined horse head. She left him standing there and went back to her spot in between Tristan and Dagonet. The Bishop cast a look her way but then melted into the shadows at the assorted glares.

Kaleigh smiled sweetly, "I have something for you Lancey."

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

She placed something in his hand, "A token of my love."

He looked down, "It's a dead thorny plant." he paused and glanced back up at her smirking face and returned the look, "I'll cherish it always."

"Good. The last time you left I gave you that pendant and so I knew I had to give you something much more heartfelt this time."

"Men, it's time to go." said Arthur breaking up the bonding moment.

The knights went to bridle their horses, except for Tristan, whose horse stood next to Valdeer, ready to go.

"You have given your brother a token. But I am curious, will you miss the rest of us as well?" asked Gawain from his horses stall.

Kaleigh pretended to mull it over seriously, "I don't think I should miss you Gawain. You're to pale and remind me of the weak men back home that tried to court me." Galahad laughed, "Nor you Galahad," Kaleigh continued, "for you are probably the same age as me and therefore would never be able to, appease, a woman of such wide fancies as myself." All of the knights snickered, "And Bors," Kaleigh turned to him as he exited the stall, "I suspect that Vanora and your little bastards, that I have heard so much about, shall miss you enough as it is. Dagonet, you are so silent. I unfortunately don't see a difference between you being here or being gone. And Arthur, you I might miss. If only because you seem to be the only knight who has any form of chivalry and modesty left." she teased.

"And what of Tristan?" asked Galahad as he and the others exited their stalls.

Kaleigh looked at Tristan who was beginning to stand, ready to join the others. She placed a hand on his arm stopping him from moving away from her. He looked down at her expectantly, "Yes." she said breathlessly, "I will miss you Tristan. And our long, intellectual conversations. You will return to my alive won't you brave knight?" Kaleigh's tone was teasing but when Tristan's dark eyeslooked deep into hers he saw a flash of something and she immediately ducked her head.

He pulled away without responding and the knights laughed at the surprise that now covered Kaleigh's face, ""I have never before been rejected." she exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart in exaggerated horror. "I fear I will die of shame, or," she paused, "perhaps that serves only to make me more intrigued. A challenge. How new and exciting."

Gawain scoffed, "Lady, you could have any of us. Come Tristan, you and I shall battle for the love of the lady." he called as he mounted.

"Take it." replied Tristan.

Kaleigh's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. The knights mounted laughing. She stood and followed them to the stable entrance, "Be safe." she whispered as Lancelot passed her and he smiled reassuringly. As Tristan rode by her, he nodded to the shadows and with a quick glance, Kaleigh saw the Bishop in the shadows. She nodded in thanks to Tristan and watched the others ride by, "If you don't all come back in one piece I shall be very cross." she yelled to their retreating forms.

With a sigh she turned back into the barn and glanced at the Bishop who emerged from the deep shadows where he thought he had gone unnoticed. "Bishop." She acknowledged him and walked back toward the tall stack of hay bales, attitude suddenly one of business.

The Bishop followed after her, "My dear woman, may I enquire as to your name."

"Kaleigh." she clipped, knowing she had to play nice or the Bishop might not play along with her plan. She mused over how convenient it was that he was there in the stables, that meant she wouldn't have to search him out.

"Kaleigh," She gritted her teeth at the way he rolled her name from his tongue. "I was wondering if perhaps you might join me in supper." he commented as she scaled the hay.

"Look out!" she cautioned as she threw one of her supply bags down.

The Bishop backed to avoid being hit. "Perhaps, after that, you could confess your sins to me."

She rolled her eyes and dropped her sheathed sword and the other bag to the ground below. She paused and looked down at him as he continued.

The Bishop eyed the weapon curiously but when Kaleigh cleared her throat he continued, "Perhaps we could go to my chambers and have a private prayer session," he looked up at her, "and we could wash away each others sins."

Kaleigh pulled back from the edge, fighting the nausea that swept over her at the suggestion behind his words. She grabbed her quiver and bow and jumped nimbly down, landing lightly. She straightened in front of him and flicked her hair over her shoulder, smiling coyly."Actually Bishop, I was planning on going on a long ride through the country. I would feel so much more safe to have a man such as yourself accompany me."

The Bishop smiled, "Of course, my guards and I would enjoy a pleasant ride."

Kaleigh shook her head and glanced down, faking extreme shyness, "Actually, I was hoping that just you and I could go for a ride. I have so many questions to ask and so many things to confess," She glanced back up at him, the innocent look from earlier back on her face, "I would prefer if only nature heard what I have to tell you."

The Bishop looked Kaleigh up and down again, a lecherous smile on his face, and Kaleigh had to fight the urge to let her facade drop and punch him. "Yes child, that would perhapsbe best."

She smiled shyly before passing him, her hips swaying more than usual, and going to Valdeer. The Bishop watched as she lashed the two bags and weapons to the giant stallion with a strap of leather latched around the horses large girth. She then motioned with her hand and a stable boy emerged leading the Bishops completely ready horse. The Bishop looked surprised and Kaleigh forced a blush, "I had planned on finding you and had this boy ready your horse on the chance that you might say yes. I hope you don't find me presumptuous my lord."

The Bishop smiled wider on hearing that she had been planning her time with him and was obviously looking forward to the ride. He watched her take a leather contraption out of her bag and slide it onto her own horses head. It went around the horses nose and two reins came out of a knot under the horses chin. A leather piece went from one side of the noseband, around behind the ears, and then attached to the other side of the noseband."May I ask what that is?" he asked curiously.

She blushed again, "I can not afford a proper bridle my lord and this is something my father made for me long ago." She pulled her cloak on over the blue dress, leaving the hood down.

"And what of a saddle?"

"Again, I can not afford one. I have grown up riding astride. I know it is a sin, but do you think you could pardon me?"

The Bishop nodded and Kaleigh forced a gracious smile to her lips. 'Pompous ass!' her mind screamed, 'As if I really need your forgiveness.' She jumped onto Valdeer's back and waited for the Bishop to settle in his saddle. 'Foolish man. Believes anything I tell him.'

The Bishop nodded and led the way out of the stables. She moved up next to him as they passed through the fort gates and began riding along next to the wall at a slow walk. The Bishop asked her questions and Kaleigh answered politely, though inside her mind was fuming, 'Yes, believe this pack of lies.' she thought condescendingly, 'This is no man of God. This is a man of worldly pleasures. Especially those that satisfy his own flesh.' The Bishop reached out and placed a bejeweled hand on her thigh and Kaleigh's hands clenched around her reins, but her outward reaction was to blush shyly and move sideways away from him. "My lord." she reprimanded and glanced upwards at the Romans watching them from atop the wall.

While they rode along Kaleigh kept the Bishop's brain entertained with other thoughts as she subtly steered him toward the large gate in the wall. When she stopped Valdeer at the gate the Bishop's horse stopped as well. She maneuvered as close to him as she could get, "Here we are."

He looked at her confused, "You want to go on the other side of the wall?" She nodded, "No, I will not permit it. It is far to dangerous for a girl like you."

"But my lord, I won't be alone. I'll you have you there to protect me. Surely your God would not allow any harm to befall us." she said sweetly.

"No, but no one knows what will happen when pagans are involved." Germanius said disdainfully.

Kaleigh sighed, allowing her facade to finally melt away and her true emotions to show, "I was afraid that you might say something like that." Without Germanius even seeing her move her dagger was against his privates, her cloak and the closeness of the two horses hiding the movement from the Romans above them. "Now, dear Germanius, unless you would forever like to talk a few octaves higher, I suggest you tell the guards to open this gate back up."

He stared at her in shock and then gave a feeble attempt at a haughty laugh, "And why should I believe that you would really follow through on your empty threat. You wouldn't dare hurt a man of God."

"Not my God. And here's something you should know about me," She applied more pressure to the dagger, enjoying watching him squirm, "I don't make hollow threats."

He narrowed his gaze, "You wouldn't."

She smirked, "You really want to chance it? Before you answer, remember you have much more to loose than I do."

The Bishop studied her cold expression and he knew without a doubt that she would follow through on her threat, "Guards, open the gate." he yelled and the Romans hurried to do his bidding.

"Good boy" she murmured.

"You know you won't live after this. I'll kill you myself." he whispered over the creak of the slowly opening gates.

Kaleigh chuckled, "Better men than you have tried to kill me. And here I am. You know I really would be doing you a favor. Doesn't your holy book say something about cutting off appendages and gauging out eyes if they cause you to sin."

Germanius' mouth dropped open slightly, "A heathen like you knows the good book."

She laughed, "I'm pagan, not illiterate." The gates clanged open, and a dry wind kicked dirt up into their faces. "Walk forward."

The two riders moved through the gate and she spotted the hoofprints of the knights horses, "Well, Germanius, my dear hostage, here is where I must say goodbye." She withdrew her dagger and heeled Valdeer into a full gallop, following the faint hoofprints. She could hear the Bishop yelling at the Roman guards to kill her and not let her escape. She knew by the time the first arrow was fired she was well out of range of all but the best Sarmatian bows. And with that thought in mind she let the swirling dirt swallow her.

**A/N:** I'm so happy that so many people reviewed my story. It really does make an author feel good to know that their work is appreciated. So, please, don't be shy. Push the little blue button and drop me a line. Good, bad, whatever. It all helps!


	6. Riddles

**Disclaimer:** The only character I own in this story is Kaleigh. I don't any of the original characters from the King Arthur legend.

"spoken"

_thoughts_

**Chapter 6**: Riddles

Kaleigh did not slacken Valdeer's pace until she entered the forest. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimness and scanned the ground for signs of where the others had gone. Once she determined what trail they were on she heeled the black stallion into a quick canter. She had been going for at least half the day, taking only one half hour break for Valdeer to catch his breath, when it started to rain. Correction, it stormed. She pulled her cloak's hood up and squinted, slowing her pace considerably to keep track of the trail. Her only consolation was she knew the others would probably be going the same pace she was. When it grew too dark to see she slowed to a walk, trusting Valdeer to stick to the trail. She eventually halted and settled down against a tree for the night, grumbling about not being able to lite a fire because of the dumb rain.

The next morning she was mounted and following the trail at first light. She ate some food from her bags as they walked along and then took off at a pace slightly slower than the previous day because the rain had made the ground slippery.

After a while she saw several arrows in trees and halted. She dismounted and knelt to inspect the muddy ground which was freshly churned. She gripped her sword tightly as she discerned that, presumably, Arthur and the knights had turned down several different paths, doubling back and weaving. She found vines that cris-crossed the trail and attached to arrows like the ones she had seen earlier. She continues to analyze and dissect the complicated tracks and finally came to a halt. The earth looked much more impressed here. She looked up at the trees in front of her and saw vines which had definitely been sliced and when she held them up she could see sharp barbs and thorns that had been woven into the green foliage.

"No wonder they didn't just run through it. " she looked at the base of one of the trees and found an arrow that was intricately decorated, not like any she'd ever seen. It was still good so she placed it in her quiver to examine later. She saw footprints in the underbrush and could guess what had happened.

The Woads had cornered the knights, but there was no signs of a fight. Why hadn't the Woads continued the attack? She quickly jumped back onto Valdeer and turned to head down the trail the knights had continued on. She was staring at the ground when Valdeer halted and snorted. In the road in front of her she saw an old man with a walking stick and a bushy grey beard. His clothes looked old and worn.

"I am Merlin." he spoke in a low, smooth voice, "And you, Kaleigh of Sarmatia, must be careful how you proceed on from here."

She pointed her sword at Merlin, "What do you speak of and how do you know my name? Wait — Merlin — is that not the name of the Woad leader." she glanced at the trees, ears straining to pick up the slightest sound, but all was quiet. "Do you have men waiting to ambush me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "My men have no quarrel with you or the other Sarmatians."

"And yet I find evidence of an ambush behind me."

"I did not let my men attack them. Rome is leaving and in its place the Saxon has come." Merlin paused, eyeing her, and when she began to retort he continued, "You are a brave warrior, but you cannot defeat the world."

She furrowed her brow, convinced this man was a few arrows short of a full quiver. "Speak plainly what you want from me old man, or move from my way. You have spared my countrymen so I shall spa–"

"Your purpose will be revealed only when the most delicate flower survives the coldest frost."

"Riddles! Can you not speak plainly!" Kaleigh protested.

"Take heed. He who owns your heart shall have need to borrow it or they will both fall."

Kaleigh looked at the man in front of her, completely lost, "Merlin, you might be considered wise by your people, but what good is wisdom when no one understands what it is you say?" A twig snapped beside her and she looked into the forest, when her gaze returned to the trail, Merlin was gone. She nudged Valdeer forward into a gallop, anxious to get away from that place and that man.

The forest above grew thicker and she slowed, the better to track and think at the same time. When they reached a stream she dismounted, allowing Valdeer to wander and graze. A hawk cried out above her and Kaleigh watched it circle away from her. She stepped onto several stones toward the middle of the water and crouched down. She scooped her hand into the frigid water and brought it to her mouth. She stayed crouched, balancing precariously on the slick, moss-covered rocks thinking about the riddles.

_Delicate flower survives the deepest frost. A flower can not survive the frost, it kills them. Even so, how would that reveal my purpose? Am I to become a gardener?_ She scoffed at the image of herself tending to small plants and tenderly weeding the ground. She was more likely to grow wings then have that happen. She began to wonder if the old man had perhaps let his power go to his head. She had heard of such tales, men who were wise but became infatuated with themselves and their own power, to the point where they thought they were gods and went insane.

And yet, part of the second riddle made sense. Sort of, kind of, maybe. _The man who owns my heart? No man owns my heart. The closest to that is my brother but Merlin made it sound like a man I love. Perhaps a man I will love._

A name pooped into her head, but she quickly shook it out. _It's impossible. We are much alike but even if I one day felt that way for him, how could he ever for me._ His face popped into her mind and her heart skipped a beat. _But how could Merlin know_, she argued, _when I myself am not sure._

_Because he's a dark magician, duh!_ Her mind reasoned.

She consented that fact, but even if he was that still did not explain the other ridd–

"Kaleigh."

She jerked in surprise and squeaked as her foot slid off the rock and she landed in the shallow stream. She wiped the water from her eyes and blew her hair from her face, glaring at the water for being so cold before raising her eyes to the one who had surprised her. When she caught sight of the figure on the opposite bank, her heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:** I live! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, not to mention this chapter's half the length of all the others but I hope you like it anyways. I'll update the next chapter if I get a good review response. I'm having some difficulty developing the plot after the Battle on Badon Hill, which is one reason I didn't update for so long. As always, review and let me know what you think. It was awesome how lmany of you responded to my story and if I get just half of that I'll be thrilled.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY:** I know this update wasn't quite as soon as you requested, but at least I've updated. Hope you like!

**Calliann: **I'm glad you found this story and like it so much. It's always awesome to hear from new reviewers. Don't worry, Germanius won't get off free, though that comes in later in the story. You'll have to wait for another chapter or so to find out what their reactions to her following them are, but I think it'll be worth it. Hope you like the update.

**dw:** I'm glad you enjoyed her interaction with the knights, I wasn't really sure if I was going in the right direction with that. I don't want to make them to OC's, and your review was a reassurance.

**sissysara88:** Hi, I'm glad you liked it and took the time to review.

**MistakenLove:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy the update.

**Cameryn:** Congrats, I think yours was the longest review I've ever gotten and I really enjoyed reading it. I'm glad you liked how tough she was with the Bishop, but she's not done with him yet.yeah, she did follow the knights, but like I told Calliann, you'll have to wait a couple of chapters to find out their reactions. I'm glad you think my relationship with Tristan and Lancelot is panning out well. Hope you enjoy the update.

**Evenstar-mor2004: **Those silly boys, they really do need rescuing don't they. I wish i could do that to the Bishop to, I think a lot of girls do actually. : ) Hope you enjoy the update.

**Pinky666:** I'm glad you like the story and hope yo enjoy the latest chapter.

**Katemary77:** I'm glad you like her personality. She isn't turning out to Msish yet is she. I really don't want to go that route. I hope you enjoy.

**Kafan: **I'm glad you liked her banter, there's more coming up. Enjoy!

**Keelin:** I'm thrilled that you liked the interaction between the characters and I hope that you like this chapter though there isn't much interaction.

**Just a fan: **Yes, Tristan is looking out for Kaleigh. I figure he's a scout and a friend of her brothers so he probably wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up by the end of the week.

**Natasha:** Strong woman are the only way to go. I figure to survive back then a woman had to be pretty darn strong or they wouldn't have made it through all of the hardships they had to endure.

**TamPhuoc:** I'm glad you like this story and I hope you like this chapter too!

**Winged Seraph:** I love your name! Thanks for the compliment on my writing. Yes, Tristan did rebuke her, see, he's not totally incapable of playing along on a joke. I figure he's just got a really dry sense of humor.


	7. Of scars

Disclaimer: Same as always, unfortunately.

"Spoken"  
_thought_

Chapter 7: Of Scars ...

"Kaleigh."

She jerked in surprise and squeaked as her foot slid off the rock and she landed in the shallow stream. She wiped the water from her eyes and blew her hair from her face, glaring at the water for being so cold before raising her eyes to the one who had surprised her. When she caught sight of the figure on the opposite bank, her heart skipped a beat.

"Tristan!" Kaleigh squealed in anger.

"If I was anyone else you'd be dead." the scout pointed out.

She scowled, "If you were anyone else you'd have made some bloody noise before and I'd still be dry." she saw a ghost of a smirk cross his features behind the curtain of hair that shadowed his face, "Do you think this is funny?"she asked holding up part of her now soaked dress. He chuckled as she glared, "You truly are malicious." she growled, "You could at least help me up."

He sighed and dismounted, wading through the water which almost reached the top of his boots to her side.

Kaleigh wound up her muscles, _Just one more step_. He took it and she lunged for his legs, knocking him off balance and down into the water. He scrambled to the bank and she sat there in the water smirking at seeing the usually stoic scout scrambling about. He stood glaring at her, water dripping from his beard and braids, the hair clingy to his defined cheekbones. His clothes hugged his body and Kaleigh felt her stomach do a flip. She pushed the feeling aside and laughed, "Now that is funny." she stood up and walked back onto the dry land on the opposite bank as Tristan. She bent over slightly and squeezed the water out of her hair. She watched Tristan who was wringing out his shirt, "Don't tell me you didn't bring another pair of clothes." she said in disbelief.

Tristan looked up at her, not caring at the moment that his emotions showed. He was angry, wet, cold, beginning to chafe and this girl seemed more capable of getting under his skin in three days then the knights he had known fifteen years. Of course he had brought another pair of clothes This wasn't the first time he had gone on a multi-day journey. The point was that she shouldn't have purposely done that. He had caused her to get wet on accident, she had been sneaky and vengeful. _Well, maybe her falling in the water wasn't quite an accident_, he conceded. Seeing her squatting there in her dress, completely zoned out, was to perfect an opportunity for even him to pass up. She should have known better then to let her guard down in unfamiliar country. If she had kept it up there would have been no way for him to sneak up on her.

Kaleigh grew nervous under Tristan's steady, slightly angry gaze, "Oh, don't be like that Tristan. It was only a bit of fun and you did have it coming." she furrowed her brow and chewed on her bottom lip when he walked to his horse and stood with his back to her, "Tristan," she tried again, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd take this so seriously. I–" her thoughts trailed off as he pulled off his wet shirt.

She felt her mouth go temporarily dry, then begin to salivate like crazy as she stared at his back. His muscles rippled beneath his skin as he searched through a bag on his saddle. Her eyes followed the many scars that cris-crossed his flesh and then lingered on the very muscular arms that were no longer hidden by sleeves. He pulled something out of the bag and feeling her eyes on him, turned to face her. She felt a small, soft gasp escape her lips as she caught sight of the scars on his chest and abdomen. Her eyes also took in the solid chest and toned abs beneath the scars of the relatively hairless flesh. Her eyes came to his and though his face remained emotionless she saw a slight smirk in his eyes that clearly said, 'Like what you see.'.

He pulled the tunic on and she turned to Valdeer deciding that she as well needed to change, dry-off, hell, anything to get her mind off his body. She rummaged through her bag until she found a pair of pants. She pulled them out and glanced at Tristan who had once again turned his back on her as he prepared to change his own pants. She quickly turned her back on him. She pulled off her boots and quickly pulled the pants on under the soaking dress. She risked a glance at Tristan and saw that he had different pants on but was keeping his back to her. She pulled the wet dress over her head, her skin tingling at the cold air that caressed her torso everywhere except where a thin strip of cloth bound her breasts. She tossed the dress over Valdeer's rump and turned so that she could look in her bag for the thin tunic she had brought just in case. As she pulled the white fabric out she glanced across the bank and was slightly surprised to see Tristan standing there watching her, no shame in his eyes. Now was her turn to smirk. Neither turned as Kaleigh pulled the tunic on. She was impressed that Tristan's eyes didn't wander but stayed locked on hers. She laced the top up and then leaned down to pull on her boots. She became trapped inside her confused thoughts. _Why hasn't Tristan questioned my being here. One would think he'd at least look a little surprised to see me standing here in the middle of Woad country, obviously following them on their missions. I know I would be. Then again, it really isn't any of his business and he isn't much of a talker. He's probably just waiting until we get back to the camp,_ she thought, _where dear brother will probably bite my head off or, well, bite my head off. Either way it should be a great time_.

Tristan had turned from pulling on his boots to see Kaleigh standing with her back to him. She now had on a pair of brown pants that hugged her body tightly. Sh was topless except for a thin band of white fabric to bind her breasts. His eyes roved her back surprised to see one large and several small scars marring the otherwise creamy flesh. She had turned and he had immediately brought his eyes to her face. He might be 'malicious' as she had called him but he still had some courtesy left in his body. She turned and caught his gaze, smirking. She hadn't broken his gaze as she pulled on the tunic and as she looked down to lace up the front he let his eyes move down as well. It was white and she had laced up the leather strings in front very tightly enhancing her bust, whether by choice or not he didn't know. The fabric accentuated her curves much as the pants did. It actually reminded him of a wenches dress top, but, even though it was low in the front, no one could ever mistake her for a wench. She held herself to confidently. She bent down to pull on her boots and he admired the view.

Kaleigh straightened to see Tristan had turned back to his horse and was tidying his saddle bags. He didn't seem to notice when she shoved her balled up dress in her saddle bag and then led Valdeer across the creek to stand next to him, "So, shall we join the others?"

Tristan nodded and put the reins over Thagimasad's head, preparing to mount. He glanced over at Kaleigh to see her struggling to get onto her horse. After failing for about the fifth time she turned to him sheepishly, "Um, these pants aren't quite as free as the dress and since they're leather and still fairly cold and stiff and I have no stirrups to help me, I could use some assistance." He came to stand next to her and as she jumped, placed his hand under her butt and pushed. Kaleigh looked down at him as she settled onto Valdeer's back, "Thank you."

Tristan mounted and turned, leading her toward the knights and their destinies.

**Author's Note:** I know this is really short, but it's really more of a two parter. If I hadn't broken it up like this I wasn't quite sure how long it would be until I updated again, because the next chapters looking to be pretty long. Thanks for all the patience and reviews.

**Winged Seraph:** I know. I left you and many others hanging, sorry about that by the way. I'm glad you enjoyed Merlin's riddles. What E.A. Poe poem is your name from? I remember winged seraphs being mentioned in Annabelle Lee and I was wondering if that was it, because that's one of my favorites. Actually, I like pretty much all of Poe's work and Emily Dickinson. Anyways, back on topic. I hope you like the update, the next part should be much longer and not long in the coming.

**katemary77:** Thanks for the compliment, and I really hope that you enjoy this update.

**Calliann:** It probably wasn't the best place to stop today either, but I figured this way you'd have something to supplement you until I get the next big chunk typed. I hope you like it.

**Zelina:** Sorry if you got confused, I really should have done a summary or something of the previous chapter because of the long wait, but, now I know better. Hope this was a little clearer!

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY:** I know this chapter is short too, but don't worry the next will be MUCH longer. Enjoy!

**Chelsss:** hehe, I'm glad you liked the suspense and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

**Just a fan:** WOW, thanks for the compliments! That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I'm glad you found that chapter so funny, hopefully this one made you laugh as well.

**Mistaken Love:** I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy the latest installment.

**Evenstar-mor2004:** Yes, I do live hehe. And yes, she did get caught with her hand in the cookie jar, though she won't get in trouble until the next chapter. Let's just say, Lancelot is very protective.

**Ada99:** I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. I hope this chapter meets with your approval as well. Enjoy!

**Babaksmiles:** Here's the next chapter! Merlin is a very mysterious fellow isn't he. But you won't find out what he means until a whole bunch more stuff happens.


	8. And Arguments

1Disclaimer: See previous chapters if you really want to know, but it's the same as always.

Author's Note: Wow, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Life has been so hectic. What with boy problems, last month of school projects, finals, boy problems, graduation, my dog almost dying and having to go into major emergency surgery the day of my graduation, my grad trip to San Diego, and a whole new set of boy problems, life has been pretty darn hectic. The good news is I have about 10 more chapters hand written for this story(which consists of at least a hundred double sided pages). The bad news is, my part time job is turning into a full time job and I'm going to be working 10 hours every day, so I don't know how much time I'm going to find to transfer all this stuff, especially since I'm not the quickest typist. Other good news is that the next chapter should be up shortly and around 8 pages. Anyways, on with the review responses. And I hope you guys like the latest installment.

Snape's Opera Rose: I'm so glad you found this story and are enjoying it so much. It's always good to see a new fan.

Anil: Welcome to the story. I'm so glad that you enjoy this story. Tristan and Kaleigh are so fickle aren't they? They should get over the whole denial of feelings, but then how would I evolve the story. sigh I guess we'll both just have to deal with it. For now ; - ).

Lucillaq: I'm sorry it took me so long to update my story. You might want to go back and read the last couple of chapters if you forgot about it. I'm glad you like how I'm developing the story and the characters. And yes, Tristan is sexy as hell!

June Birdie: Yes, he touched her butt. I was going to have her say something but realized that Kaleigh was probably still a little shocked after the whole wet Tristan shock. Besides, how else is a guy suppose to help a girl onto a horse. Whenever I need help getting onto my tall horse bareback, my guy friends always do it that way. Maybe I should just use the mounting block from now on.

Babaksmiles: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this one will give you a peek at how their relationship will begin to play out over the next couple of chapters.

A.K. Anomynous: Sorry this update took so long. I wish I could look at his body too, but life's unfair. Hope you like the chapter.

MistakenLove Sorry the last couple of chapters were so short. Hopefully this one made up for it. I hope you like it.

Just a fan: I'm so proud of you using a big word. And I totally agree, if I was Kaleigh and Tristan was like half naked in front of me and all wet and everything, well, I don't think I'd just look either. Hehe. Newho, I hope you like the update.

ZELINIA: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I think it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Cardeia: I'm glad you found this story and are enjoying it so much. I love getting new reviewers. Thanks for the compliments on how I'm developing the characters. I hope this latest chapter is as enjoyable for you as the others.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. I hope this one's just as enjoyable.

Dw: I'm glad you liked the different points of view for the dressing scene. I wasn't sure if I should go in that direction or not, but I'm glad I did.

Evenstar-mor2004: Yes, males do tend to think with their most southern brains. At least all the ones I know at the moment (unfortunately one of the reasons this took me so long to update. I swear if they didn't look so damn yummy I think the world would be better off without them.) I hope you like the newest chapter.

Calliann: I'm glad that I stopped the story at a better place last time. And I'm also glad you enjoyed it so much. Hope you enjoy seeing Lancelot "bite her head off".

Winged Seraph: I'm glad you liked the last update so much. It was such torture having to imagine and write Tristan all wet and without a shirt ; - ) j/k. I love Poe's work too, which I think I've already said, but oh well, I'll say it again anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry about the long wait.

"spoken"

_thoughts_

Chapter 8: . . . And Arguments

They rode for over an hour as the world continued to darken around them. Kaleigh suddenly felt herself flung forward onto Valdeer's neck as his leg slipped in the mud. She shoved herself up and immediately noticed the slight hesitance in the usually smooth, powerful stride. She eased him to a stop and sprang from his back before he had completely ceased his motion. She knelt next to his right foreleg and ran her hand down it. A frown appeared on her face at the feeling of slight warmth in the tendon.

Tristan had grown accustomed to the steady pace of his horse and the constant pounding of Kaleigh following him. When the noise suddenly stopped, a nagging concern surfaced in the corner of his mind. He turned his head and eased Thagimasad to a stop when he saw Kaleigh spring to the ground.

As Tristan went back and stopped next to his companions Kaleigh slowly straightened, "He slipped." she explained, "There's a little bit of heat in his right fore. He has legs of steel, but I don't wish to push it since I may have need to ask much of him later." she remarked, thinking about when, not if, they were forced to deal with the Saxons, "You can go on ahead. I can follow your trail easily. I'm sure Arthur is waiting for your scouting report."

Tristan stared at the ground for a moment. He too was thinking of the enemy, though his thoughts concerned Woads and what they would do to Kaleigh if they found her and over powered her. She had told him to go, and if it had been anybody else he would have, but he simply could not leave her here. Alone. Helpless. His gaze flew up to pierce hers, "No. We go together. We'll walk. They shouldn't be far ahead now."

She gave a solemn nod and led Valdeer over to a fallen tree, using that as a boost back up onto her horses back, and turning to follow after Tristan. Once she was certain that her horse wasn't limping she relaxed and listened to the sounds all around her. She could hear birds calling to each other, rodents rustling in the underbrush and the trees creaking as the light wind rustled their leaves.

After riding in silence for a while she glanced over at Tristan, who appeared to be casually staring ahead but was really scouring the brush for any sign of danger. "I'm sorry." she offered, "For tricking you earlier. I shouldn't have knocked you into the water." He didn't respond, merely looked at her for a brief moment before directing his gaze back to all that surrounded them. Kaleigh felt herself saddened slightly, not liking the idea that Tristan might be mad at her and she would be alone with his silence.

"I'm sorry I surprised you."

He said it so quietly Kaleigh wasn't sure what he had said at first. When the words sank in she turned her head to hide the smile of relief that appeared unbeckoned at the mutual apology.

"Where did you get the scars on your back?" Tristan wasn't sure why he had asked. After all, it would be much easier to arrive safely back with the other knights if they remained silent.

His question was so unexpected Kaleigh didn't answer at first, "Oh me?" she asked, realizing he was talking to her.

"I see no one else around."

At the brief smile that graced his face Kaleigh fought a sheepish blush. _What was wrong with her! Since when did she bloody blush!_ She scrambled to gather her thoughts into a coherent sentence. "Well, from a number of different places and people. Where did you get yours?"

He shook his head and turned his head to catch her gaze for a moment, "You first."

She sighed, "I probably got mine the same way that you did. Fighting. There's nine total, contributed by Saxons, Romans and a group of bandits."

"There wasn't that many on your back." Tristan realized too late that he had spoken his musings out loud and swore softly that he could have been so careless.

"Well, you must have been looking rather closely." said Kaleigh with a surprised, and she hoped, reproachful look "One isn't small, but it would be hard to see just how many there were from across that stream."

"I'm a scout."

"Ah, yes. So I've heard. In answer to your statement, well, you only saw my back." Tristan accepted the answer and they rode along quietly for some time, "Why did you not tell the others about me when you saw me on the hill and then again in the tavern?"

Tristan glanced over at her expectant gaze, "I don't know." he answered honestly, turning back to the trail ahead.

Several minutes later Kaleigh noticed a hawk circling their position. She was about to mention it to Tristan when he gave out a low whistle. The hawk suddenly swooped down and she was forced to duck as it flew over and past her, landing gracefully on Tristan's arm. She glared at the deadly bird as Tristan spoke softly to it. Too softly for her to hear as he seemed to whisper in its ear, stroking its feathery chest. Tristan settled back and they continued to ride in silence. Kaleigh glanced over at the hawk, shooting it a glare when it gazed back at her unnervingly.

"It's staring at me." she complained.

"You're staring at her." replied Tristan struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice upon hearing her whiny tone.

"No I'm not. She just creep me out." Kaleigh replied defensively and hunkered down into Valdeer's back, running a hand absently through the thick mane. She glanced back up and the hawk was still staring at her. Kaleigh tensed and Valdeer tilted his ears back and swished his tail in disapproval. Kaleigh made herself relax and risked another glance toward Tristan. The hawks small eyes bore back into hers. She sighed in aggravation, "Does it ever blink?"

"Yes." Tristan resumed talking quietly to the bird and Kaleigh rode in silence, trying to ignore the fact she was being ignored. Finally, she could take Tristan's silence and the birds stares no more and spoke up, "What's its name?" she asked, not really caring to know.

"Papai."

She smiled softly at the name of her tribes patron god. She shifted, bringing one of her legs up to rest across the arch of her horses neck. At her movement the hawk squawked and ruffled its wings. Kaleigh's stomach clenched as she watched Tristan sooth it back to stillness, her mind wondering what it would feel like to have those hands on her body. She chased the thoughts quickly from her mind and looked at Tristan to see if he had any idea what type of thought had just gone through her mind. But no. He was telling his bird 'not to worry about the silly little girl. She couldn't do her any harm'. Kaleigh wondered how good that scout would feel when that 'silly little girl' roasted his hawk over a roaring spit. She grinned as the image floated into her mind and with a start her eyes widened as she realized where her unattended thoughts had once again led her. '_Oh no! I'm jealous of a bloody bird!_'

Kaleigh kept her eyes glued to the trail after that, terrified of her own thoughts and why she could possibly be thinking them for a man she had known for only three days. She didn't even glance up when the hawk once again took to the air. It was a comfortable silence, not at all strained like she thought it would, or should be, but she still sighed with relief when she saw some of the knights gathered around a campfire through some trees ahead of her.

"Am I that unpleasant to be around." Tristan asked in response to her sigh of relief.

Before she could answer he had dismounted and led his horse forward into the light.

"Tristan!" called Galahad, who first noticed him.

Kaleigh saw Horton, three knights and Arthur gathered around the fire. The later of which nodded his head slightly in welcome.

"Well, you were gone for a long time. Find something to kill?" asked Gawain.

"Don't you mean someone?" teased Galahad.

Bors smirked, "He was probably talking to that bloody bird again."

"Well, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one that doesn't like that bird." Kaleigh said stepping forward into the light to reveal herself. In the brief moment she caught Tristan's gaze she saw an annoyance, but then he turned and lead his horse away.

The rest of the knights stared for a moment, shocked to see her there, with them.

"What you doing here?" asked Bors.

"Well, I waited all of 10 minutes before I missed all of you so much that I just had to come find you!" Kaleigh responded with mock enthusiasm.

"I knew you fell into my lap purposely." Galahad smirked.

"Oh baby. Oh baby." Kaleigh drawled with a roll of her eyes. She turned to focus her attention on the commander. "Arthur," she nodded in greeting, "If I have your leave, I'd like to join you on this, your last mission."

The commander continued to study her, "I doubt you truly seek my approval." he murmured but nodded, "I had a feeling you might be joining us. You can stay."

She smiled her thanks, "I expected to have to argue my point. Speaking of which, where is my dearest brother?"

"He's off hunting dinner with Dag." grumbled Bors, "And if they don't hurry up I'm gonna start roasting the Christian." He rubbed a hand over his growling stomach and looked at Horton who gripped his hands in front of his body and began to whisper frantic prayers.

Kaleigh laughed and reached into her bag. "Don't worry Christian. Life won't end so easily for you. Catch Bors." she threw a chunk at Bors and he caught it, "Eat that. I'm sure it'll taste much better than him."

Bors eyed the hard, wrinkled, dark object he held suspiciously and she rolled her eyes, "It's not going to eat you. It's just a bit of dried meat. You eat it."

Bors stomach growled and he took a bite. His face lit up in a smile, "This is good." his teeth ripped out another hunk, "Not like other dried meats." he mumbled through his stuffed mouth.

"What's it taste like?" Galahad was curious.

Kaleigh threw him, Gawain and Arthur a piece and they ate it with glee. "I have tasted dried meat, but never like this before." remarked Arthur.

"I found the recipe while I was looking for Lancelot. I'd wandered a little too far south and found a strange nomadic people that said they came from even farther east than the most eastern Sarmatian tribe." she turned and walked in the direction Tristan had taken, knowing he was putting his horse up for the knight. She passed by Jols who was arranging a large pile of equipment and smiled a greeting. She tossed Valdeer's reins over a branch and removed the supply packs and the leather strap that held them on. She laid those and her weapons carefully on the ground. She rummaged through a bag until she found a jar of thick pale paste. She took a small amount and began rubbing it into Valdeer's legs. She felt someone watching her, "It's for strain and the heat in his legs." she looked up to see Tristan leaning against a tree observing her. "Tristan, I know I don't have to ask, but I do anyways. You won't tell anyone about my other scars?" He nodded and she looked back down to finish administering the paste. She heard him go back to the campfire and followed soon after.

She sat down between Bors and Gawain pulling the cloak she had removed from her bags tightly around her as the fire did its best to fight off the chill. She joined in the conversation with the knights who were talking about some of Galahad's failed attempts to get women.

"Bah!" she cried at Gawain's recommendation that Galahad just walk up to a wench and kiss her. "None of you know anything about women!" Bors cleared his throat but Kaleigh chose to ignore him. "A women, even a tavern wench, want's a little choice and say in the matter."

"How would you know?" challenged Gawain.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are ye blind? Look at me." She gestured to her own physique, "Who better to tell you what a women wants then a women!"

Gawain looked her up and down, "Well, it's been working fine for me." he boasted.

"And look at the type of women you get usually." pointed out Arthur good-naturedly.

"It's not like he wants to marry the wench. He just wants some good old sex. Isn't that right pup?" Bors argued, causing Galahad to glance over at Kaleigh, slightly uncomfortable talking about the 's' word in front of his friends little sister.

Kaleigh laughed at the look," Galahad, pretend I am one of your male drinking companions at the tavern. I assure you, your language does not offend me, though I pray you tell me if mine should offend you."

Gawain slung his arm over Kaleigh's shoulders and lent close, "Hello, drinking buddy."

She glanced at him seductively before slamming her elbow into his side. He withdrew his arm to rub protectively over his sore side. She grinned, "No touching."

"Could have said that." Gawain grumbled as the others laughed.

The retort died on her lips as familiar voices could be heard approaching through the forest across the fire from her. She ducked behind Bors and he glanced over his shoulder at her, "What you doing?"

"Hiding from my brother." she whispered, curling tighter behind the large knight.

"He'll notice eventually." pointed out Tristan.

"Well, I prefer later." she hissed.

"Lancelot, Dagonet, welcome back." She heard Arthur greet them.

"I've brought your supper Bors." said Lancelot with a flourish, dropping something with a thump, "I'm glad to see that you didn't spoil your appetite with any small snacks."

Kaleigh could picture her brother staring at Horton as he spoke and struggled not to burst into laughter as the others did. She felt Bors shrug against her, "Your sister gave us food." he grinned sadistically over his shoulder at Kaleigh, "What was it you called it?"

She glared at him as she sat up and took her seat next to him. "It's dried meat, you oaf!" As soon as he turned away she slapped him upside the head. He whirled back, but her gaze was now locked with her very angry brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Lancelot's words matched his posture, cold and angry.

"I'm talking." The others grew quiet and even Dagonet watched with interest as Lancelot's expression darkened.

"Do not play games sister." he warned.

"Who said anything about games." she quipped.

"I told you to stay back at the fort." His voice rose, "You broke your word to me."

She rose to her feet slowly, her own expression darkening, "I have never, once, broken my word. I never said I would stay there."

Lancelot's gaze narrowed at her correction, "You're going back. Right now."

She smirked and her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Yes, I'll just head back through the Woad land in the middle of the night, in surroundings I am unfamiliar with, and you'll find me sitting, patiently, waiting for the men to come home. Perhaps I'll sew you a new tunic,"she said with mock enthusiasm, "or write poetry to pass the time." she snorted at the thought, "Be realistic, Lancey, I'm staying."

He narrowed his gaze further, his eyes now mere slits, "You are going back."

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Yes, you are!" his face was beginning to redden with anger, "You will do as I say!" he roared.

Kaleigh's expression turned as dark as her brothers, "I came here of my own free will." she hissed, "You can not make me leave when I might be able to help you gain back your own." She clenched her hands into fists and made her voice drop several octaves to a semblance of calm, "Arthur has already given me leave to stay."

Lancelot whirled on Arthur, "Why? Is it not enough to ask us to go on this mission? Now you ask her to risk her life?"

Arthur sighed, choosing his words carefully in order not to further aggravate his friend, "Lancelot, it is her decision to make. Not mine, nor yours. At least with us she will be safer."

Lancelot whirled back toward Kaleigh who had crossed to the same side of the fire as him and now stood with her backs to the others, "And what if you get hurt?" he cried, "I can not be worried with your well being. You don't even know how to fight!"

Kaleigh's mind tried to reason with her. It told her that her brother could have no idea what her past held and that he was truly just worried for her, but her anger drowned out the voice of reason. She laughed harshly and her hand absently went to rest against her scarred cheek, "Can't fight? Dear brother where do you think I got my scar. It was not caused by running with a pointed stick. A blade did this and I paid them back in fu-" She stopped herself from blurting out more then any of them needed to know. "I might not have as much experience as you, but I know how to fight." she hissed patronizingly, "And I know how to kill. You have been away far to long brother. I have already faced every evil this world can place in front of a woman, and I did it without you!"

Lancelot absorbed the information but his mind set it aside to analyze later, his anger was still burning to hot to hear or see reason. "I don't care. It's to dangerous."

"So is being back at the wall with the lecherous holy man." she commented coldly. "Tell me brother, you say I can not handle what I will face out here. How do you expect me to face a legion of Romans at the fort who are loyal only to their Roman Church and the imbecile that is it's ambassador?"

"You're not going any farther." insisted Lancelot, feeling his anger flare, but now it was also directed toward a mental image of Germanius and the sniveling weasel Horton who was trying to blend into the background unnoticed.

"What are you going to do brother, hide my horse?" she mocked.

Lancelot felt something snap inside and raised his hand to hit her, stopping centimeters from her scarred cheek. Her gaze never wavered, "Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better. But know this. I'm not leaving." Lancelot stared at her several moments more before turning and stalking into the forest.

Kaleigh stood with her eyes closed, trying to calm herself. A log collapsed in the fire, the sound of the wood snapping reverberating loudly, and she suddenly remembered she wasn't alone in the small clearing. She stalked off into the forest, in the opposite direction her brother had taken.

She wandered through the forest for several hours and it had been lightly snowing for some time now. She was over the argument with her brother but did not feel like joining the others quite yet. She finally sat down on a fallen tree and let out a sigh that never seemed to end. There was little moon and she could barely see the imprints of her footsteps beneath her. The forest had an eerie quiet as the snow ceased to fall and she couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy. She had never been anywhere this quiet. It was almost unnatural.

A twig snapped to her right, the sound echoing in the silence. She turned her head, straining her eyes to see what had caused the noise. She suddenly became painfully aware of just how helpless she was, she had left all her weapons back at the camp. She heard another twig snap and stood up, straining her ears to hear the slightest noise. The next time the noise came it was from behind her. She headed back in the direction she knew the fire lie. She might have been wandering for several hours, but she knew if she kept walking straight the camp was only several minutes away.

A low growl had her hesitating to lift her feet. _'Wolves.' _She fought the fear that tried to lay claim to her. An answering growl came from her right. _'Two wolves. Wonderful_.' She slowly reached down and her fingers grasped a large rock and fallen branch. She looked down at the pathetic weapons, she really missed her sword. She walked forward again, trying to keep her confidence up. She heard something panting beside her and realized the wolves were circling her.

"Great." she mumbled coming to a stop, "I can fight the most dangerous of men and come out alive, but what gets me? A giant fleabag."

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see the shape of a large wolf come sailing at her through the dark. She raised the branch in front of her, her mind registering that if she fell here she would only be proving her brother right and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

She heard the sound of a bow being released and the wolf crashed at her feet, an arrow protruding from its head. The second wolf came out of the dark at her and a dark figure moved between them. She heard the wolf give a brief yelp of pain and then the sound of its lifeless body falling to the ground. Kaleigh backed away from the figure and tripped over a root, which sent her crashing backwards onto her ass. The figure turned to look at her and she caught the slight glint of the moon off the curved blade as it was sheathed.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Tristan." she pushed herself to her feet and the dark night sky let loose with a heavy rain that began to beat on both of them. Kaleigh raised her voice to be heard over the downpour, "How did you know?"

"When your brother returned to camp he was no longer as angry but grew worried and I said I would go search for you. I've been watching you for a while, ever since you tripped over that log and cursed it with every insult I've ever heard. Ladies should not talk like that."

Kaleigh looked at Tristan shocked. She didn't think she'd ever heard him speak so much at once to her. Then what he had said registered and her independent streak reared its ugly head, "You didn't need to. I was quiet fine without your help. Why don't you just leave me alone." she snarled. "No one asked for you assistance, so just bugger off!" Kaleigh closed her eyes, immediately swearing at her damn independence. She opened her eyes and Tristan was gone. She groaned and sank down to the soggy ground.

Apparently she wasn't completely over her fight with her brother if her temper could flair that easily. "Idiot." she berated herself gloomily. She knew she'd have to apologize to Tristan when she next saw him. He was only being kind and if it wasn't for him she'd most likely be dead or gravely injured, "Wow, did I blow it."

When she returned to the rest of the knights they were all huddled together around the fire that had all but gone out from the rain. She saw Lancelot huddled under a cloak and he graced her with a cool look before returning to focusing on the surroundings he was suppose to be monitoring during his turn on watch. She saw Tristan on the far side of the fire. She wanted to go over and apologize, but she had the strangest feeling he wouldn't appreciate it if she did it in front of all the other knights. With a sigh she settled down at a distance from the others, letting her back rest against the trunk of a tree and drawing her knees to her chest. She wasn't feeling up to talking so she closed her eyes. The area around her was silent and she knew that they were all watching to see what her and Lancelot would do to each other now that they were in the same proximity again. Well, she hated to disappoint them, but she wasn't going to be starting anything. She was too tired, cold and the rain was pouring too hard now for her to do anything but curl in a tight ball at the foot of her tree.

"Gah!." Gawain cried, breaking the silence finally, "I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining it's snowing, and if it's not snowing it's foggy."

She peeked one eye open to study his wet, bedraggled appearance and her eyes darted over at Lancelot in surprise when he opened his mouth to jest, "And that's the summer."

"The rain's good," murmured Bors quietly, "washes all the blood away."

The knights all stared somberly at the fire for a moment before Dagonet spoke, "Doesn't help the smell."

Bors chuckled as Kaleigh watched Lancelot turn to address the others better, "Hey, Bors. Do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?"

"Oh, I've tried to avoid that decision," Bors answered flippantly, "by getting killed." All of the knights broke out in laughter and Kaleigh pressed her hands into her forearms, which were crossed over her bent knees to keep from laughing. "Dagonet," Bors continued in a conversational, if not perturbed voice, "she wants to get married and give the children names."

"Women." Tristan said, in a voice as close to a scoff as his ever got, "The children already have names, don't they?"

Kaleigh's head rose from her arms to look across the fire at Tristan when he spoke. He had been systematically working on his sword again and then raised his head halfway through his words. She saw that he had turned his head toward Bors and the others, but his eyes were staring directly into hers. She ducked her head and closed her eyes, uncomfortable suddenly at the steady gaze.

None of the others seemed to notice Kaleigh's and Tristan's interaction and Bors answered the question, "Just Gilly. It was to much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count." goaded Lancelot and Kaleigh pursed her lips when she heard the others laughing. She was really beginning to feel like she was invading this male bonding time and hearing things females were never meant to hear.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive." Bors spoke quietly but it was loud enough for the others to hear and instantly sober them all. "Now I've got the chance, I don't think I want to leave my children."

"You'd miss them to much." Dagonet said sagely.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me." the way Bors spoke it was a fresh revelation for him and he cleared his throat to rid his voice of the sentimental touch that had entered it, "Especially number 3. He's a good fighter."

"That's because he's mine." offered Lancelot, earning a laugh from all the knights.

"I'm going for a piss." grumbled Bors.

Kaleigh bit down on her tongue to keep back the tears she had vowed long ago never to shed again. They all jested about going home, but it was very likely one or more of them would fall on this mission. It wasn't fair that Rome had done this to them, but she was going to make damn sure that her kinsmen made it home. Her heart had always been soft for children and it tore it to think that Bors' children might have to grow up without their father. Tore her heart to think of all the children that would never be if any one of the knights fell on this mission. As she felt the familiar, comforting tugs of sleep fuzzing her brain she vowed that each of her brother knights would survive this mission, if she had to give her own life to ensure it.


	9. Wolves and Romans

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't any of the characters except for Kaleigh and the animals.

Author's Note: So, it's been a really LONG time since I've updated, but that's because I've a) been really busy and b) well, I lost my notebook with all my chapters. I just found it when I went home for the weekend and decided to post it ASAP. I couldn't get it before because my college was 3 hours away from home. I tried to rewrite it, but nothing sounded right, so I waited 'til I could fine the original. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Review Responses:  
**Calliann**: I'm glad you liked how I incorporated her into the fire conversation. I added it last minute and wasn't sure it fit so well, but I thought what the heck, why not. I'm glad it worked out.  
**Snape's Opera Rose**: Yes, you've told me millions of times that you love my story, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again. Readers like you, WHO ACTUALLY REVIEW, are the reason I post this story, slow as that process may be.  
I got Tristan's hawks name from a LOT of research. I spent a fair amount of time researching Sarmatian gods, goddesses, tribes and such. I got most, if not all of the names I plan on using in the future from, I think, 4 separate sites. Unfortunately, I didn't save the sites. Sorry.  
**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope this ones just as good.  
**Lucillaq**: Kaleigh doesn't take no gruff from nobody, especially the knights! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this next chapter.  
**Just a fan**: hehe. Your praise makes me feel all happy and glowie. I can't blame Kaleigh for being jealous either, it's Tristan after all. As for Kaleigh dying or not, I'm not telling, but there is a happy ending at the end of this story.  
**Zelinia**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope this one turns out to be just as good. We have to give Lancelot a break though, it's hard for big brothers to let little sisters grow up and he's been holding on to his childhood memory of her for so long it's gonna take some effort to snap him out.  
**Cardeia**: I'm glad you enjoyed the tension between the characters. And yes, grin the paste did have menthol in it.  
Thank you so much for your advice. I took it to heart and have actually started work on two other King Arthur stories, I'm just not sure if I'm going to post them or use them as my 'rebound' stories for when I get stuck on this one.  
I hope you enjoy this later chapter. By the way, you're doing an awesome job with Dust Devils!**  
Sinned Darkness**:Here ya go. I updated. I hope you enjoy it!  
**Black Angel**:Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this newest installment.  
**Alexis In Wonderland**: Glad you liked, and hope you enjoy the latest.  
**MORWEN12**: Thank you so much for the praise on the story. Hope you enjoy the latest!

_dreams  
_'_Thoughts'  
_"spoken"

Chapter 9

_ There was smoke all around her. It was entering her lungs, suffocating her. She ran through it, trying to yell but not able to. People screamed behind the smoky curtain and she struggled to find the source of the sound, wading through the smoke that seemed thicker than water. _

_She could feel the danger getting closer. Perspiration broke out on her brow as she felt her way to the door, she needed to get her weapons. Her thoughts were focused on her weapons, if she could just find her weapons in this maze of smoke she could protect everyone. She pushed the door open as a hand materialized in the smoke, grabbing for her. She tried to avoid it but her body was suddenly frozen, only her eyes could move as she watched the hand clamp over her mouth to smother her screams and drag her away. _

Kaleigh took a big gasp of air and sat up with a start, the scream never making it past her lips as she clamped down on her wild dream. On her wild memory. '_No,' _she corrected herself, her mind had exaggerated. It hadn't happened like that. Not exactly. She closed her eyes, willing the sounds and images to leave her in peace. She placed her head in her hands as she fought to control her breathing and wiped the thin layer of sweat from her face with her forearm. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her and slowly opened her eyes again. It had stopped raining. She glanced quickly to the sky, guessing she had been asleep at least half the night by the change in the moon and stars. The sun would be up soon to dry the land out with its feeble rays. She sighed, no longer feeling the urge to sleep. If she closed her eyes now the memories, the nightmares, would start again. If she stayed awake she could pretend that they were false, just dreams, no matter how her heart knew different. Her gaze turned to the fire and it heated her face. The wind blew smoke into her lungs and she was once again lost in the world of her dream.

Movement caught her eye, tearing her mind from the hell it had strayed to again, and she glanced up as Tristan stood, silently adding another log to the fire. His gaze held hers as he sat back down against the tree trunk across the fire from her. The way he looked at her, she knew he had been doing it for awhile. No one looked at someone that intently, as if they saw the inside of you, unless they had been doing it for a while. She silently sent a prayer to whatever god was listening that she hadn't talked in her sleep. She blinked several times, forcing her mind to change topics to the situation at hand. She stared back at Tristan but with the way his hair fell in front of his face all she could make out were the cinders of the fire reflected in his eyes. He looked intimidating. '_And hot_.' She shook the thought from her mind and, desperate to change her focus to a relatively safer topic, built up the courage to go apologize for snapping at him earlier.

She stood and stepped across the other sleeping knights carefully, making her way to stand looking down at him awkwardly, "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that earlier" she whispered, "I should not have taken my frustrations out on you."

He glanced sideways slightly, "Sit if you like."

Kaleigh sank down to the ground next to him. They both stared into the fire and if her mind hadn't been whirling a mile a minute, Kaleigh might have taken the time to enjoy the silence and tranquility she felt at the moment. But, alas, Kaleigh felt the need to ask a question that was nagging her, something the others had spoken of briefly earlier, "They said you always take the night watch. And yet, I get the impression you are always called on to scout during the day." she paused and looked over at him until he met her gaze, "Do you ever sleep?"

Tristan felt slightly touched at the concern in her voice but brushed it away, accounting it to her just being curious. After a moment of internal debate he decided he had questions of his own and the only way to get his answers were to answer hers, "Yes. Do you sleep?"

Kaleigh knew he had seen the way she had waken and that this was probably the closest Tristan would ever get to asking her about it. If she didn't answer he would likely never bring it up again but she felt compelled to tell him. To tell someone. And yet she didn't want to answer, not fully at least. It wasn't the time or place to tell them the truth, it probably never would be, but she would face that when she was forced to, "Usually, yes, I sleep. It was the arguing. It, it dragged up memories I thought I had buried." Kaleigh's voice dropped even more as she stared intently into the fire, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for several nights now. Not well at least." She snapped her eyes away from the fire to stare into the darkness of the surrounding forest, "You could take a break you know." she glanced over at him, "Sleep, like a normal person."

"You and I aren't normal."

She chuckled, "Ah, true." She turned to face him completely, "Then sleep like a human needs to. I promise if I hear the slightest noise I'll wake you," she crossed her hand in a sign of the goddess over her heart and chuckled softly, "Though I doubt that even in sleep you let your guard down." They studied each other and if Kaleigh looked deeply into his eyes, she could see the mistrust that simmered below the surface. Even if she was Lancelot's sister, it was still obvious that she would have to work to gain Tristan's trust, and so she decided to appeal to a different part of him, "You're no good in a fight if you're exhausted." She pointed out softly, "The Saxons probably have us out numbered hundreds to one and when we are forced to confront them, we're all going to need all the energy in our beings."

Tristan wanted to argue with her, but she had a point. He would be no good exhausted. The others had exaggerated though. Arthur ensured that they rotated guard duty. It was hardly his fault that he usually spent most of the night awake, not able to sleep from habit of constantly being on alert. Years of standing guard wouldn't be unlearned just because she suggested it. He turned from her and silently continued to watch the dark forest.

After Kaleigh had said her piece she had turned away from him, giving him the choice to trust her with the responsibility of standing watch or not. Somewhere deep inside herself she knew why Tristan wouldn't let her take his place. It was hard to let go of the responsibility, of the control. But that didn't mean she couldn't help him along with that just a little bit.

Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say I didn't try

Kaleigh closed her eyes as the familiar tune rolled from her lips. Her voice hung in the air, hypnotizing, soft and clear. Tristan felt exhaustion weighing down on him and tried to fight it.

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home  
So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

Tristan was now fighting to keep his eyes open, but Kaleigh's voice was slowly lulling him to sleep. The harder he fought to stay awake, the deeper down his mind pulled him until his eyes slowly closed.

Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try  
These tears you cry  
Have come to late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!  
And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home

Kaleigh opened her eyes as she let the last note of the song hang in the air. Nothing around her made noise, not even the crickets that had been chirping when she began her song. She looked sideways at Tristan and saw his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even as his head rested against the tree trunk behind him. She was alone now, with only the crackling fire and moon to keep her company.

As the sun crested the mountains and shone through the dense forest, it cast beams of light on the sleeping group. Low fog rolled through the campsite, at times completely hiding the sleeping forms from sight. Kaleigh remained vigilant until she noticed Jols stirring and smiled in greeting when he rose to tend to the horses. Arthur and Dagonet were the next to rise, almost simultaneously, and they both nodded a greeting to her. Arthur cast a curious eye at Tristan and Kaleigh looked to her side to gaze with amusement on the sleeping form. Arthur and the other two went about their morning rituals and Kaleigh chewed her bottom lip in thought. Tristan had fallen asleep so quickly the night before, she was hesitant to wake him now. He obviously had sleep to catch up on, but he'd have to finish that once the Roman family was safely back at the wall.

As her brother rose and stretched Kaleigh laid her hand gently on Tristan's shoulder. The next thing she knew her arm had been wrenched behind her and her body pressed to the ground with a knife at her neck. She froze, and the other awake knights looked on apprehensively, Lancelot taking a step forward to intervene if necessary. The person holding her grunted softly and all at once the knife was retracted and the pressure taken from Kaleigh's arm and body, allowing her freedom of movement again. She lay there for a moment more and a hand appeared in front of her. She grasped it and was yanked to her feet. She gave Tristan a cool look as he released her hand, "I take it you're not a morning person." He shrugged and walked over to the horses, rolling his neck and shoulders to get the kinks out. Well, Kaleigh was a morning person and she couldn't help teasing him, "It works better if you sleep laying down you know."

"So I've heard." came the disgruntled response and she smirked, turning her attention back to the others.

She settled down against her tree again and watched Arthur and Dagonet begin to set up breakfast. They didn't appear to be morning people either and communicated with grunts as they began to roast some of the deer that her brother had brought back last night. The smell of roasting meat awoke a groggy Bors, who tripped over Horton as he made his way to the forest.

"Where are you going?" Kaleigh called curiously, trying not to laugh at the disgruntled look on Horton's face at being awoken thusly.

"To piss." came the slurred reply.

"Come on Galahad."

Kaleigh turned her head and saw that Gawain had also waken. He was currently shoving his young friend who merely clung tighter to his blanket and rolled over, grumbling about wanting five more minutes. Gawain slapped him on the shoulder and the others response was to pull the blanket over his head. Gawain sighed and looked up, catching Kaleigh eye, "He hates mornings. Near impossible to wake him unless there's a threat."

A glint appeared in Kaleigh's eye as she slowly stepped towards the two. She snatched Horton's water skin and when he went to protest a look from Dagonet quickly silenced him. She made her way silently to the sleeping knight and Gawain warily backed away as a slow, mischievous smile spread across her countenance.

"Galahad," she whispered, crouching silently next to him, "it's time to wake up." No response came from the lump under the blanket, "Last chance." she stood and grabbed a hunk of the blanket by his feet. She waited several moments and the others all watched expectantly, knowing what she was going to do to the completely unprepared knight. With a quick move she ripped the blanket from the young knight and poured the entire skin upon him.

"Gahhh!" Galahad cried as he jerked to a sitting position, "What the bloody-" he trailed off at the sight of Kaleigh smiling down at him, hands on hips, skin still clutched tightly. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled as he wiped the water from his eyes.

"Morning sunshine." she answered brightly, before turning on her heel, carelessly tossing the empty skin back to a snickering Horton.

Galahad glanced at the others to see that they were all barely holding in their laughter, especially Gawain, "It's not that funny." he said defensively.

"Yes it is!" Kaleigh called from where she was warming her hands by the small fire.

Galahad shook the water from his head, "What are you staring at?" he growled at the still staring Horton.

Kaleigh turned back to Galahad, "Oh don't be such a grump." she glanced around at the other snickering knights and winked, "After all, it's not often pagans like us get anointed in holy water." The rest of the knights, including Galahad burst into laughter at the sputtering that came from Horton.

"That was not holy water," the bishop's steward said in a flustered voice, "Holy water must be blessed by, I mean it comes from-"

Gawain cut him off, "Stop your blathering Christian. She jests."

Kaleigh opened her mouth to further tease the little man but halted at rustling in the brush. She tensed and then relaxed when Bors burst forth from the shrubbery, "Gone a while for a piss." she teased.

He smirked, "Well you see it's a problem for me, it's like-"

"A baby's arm holding an apple." finished the others and Kaleigh laughed at the bored tone in their voices.

"Sounds like you lot have had that conversation before." she quipped.

"Don't get him started." warned Dagonet and Kaleigh sat down by the tall man as he finished his breakfast and offered her some food.

The rest of the group soon followed suit and the clearing was once again quiet except for the sounds of the fire, horses, and contented chewing.

Tristan tensed and Kaleigh noticed, pausing as she strained to hear or smell whatever he had. Galahad started to ask what was wrong with her but a motion from Tristan silenced everyone. The scout stood and Kaleigh heard it. Something was in the bushes, just out of sight. Whatever it was wasn't being particularly stealthy either. As the others went to draw their weapons Tristan slipped easily into the forest. Everyone stared at where he had disappeared, weapons ready for whatever. Minutes dragged on and Kaleigh saw that Lancelot and Galahad had grown inpatient. They turned to Arthur, and he nodded. The two knights disappeared into the forest to the right and left and Kaleigh made to follow Lancelot, but Bors hand on her arm stopped her. She glanced down at the hand, then up at the knight only to see he was completely focused on their surroundings. He gazed intensely at the foliage and Kaleigh easily removed her arm from under his hand but stayed in place. Just when she thought she could stand the wait no longer Galahad emerged from the brush directly in front of them, Lancelot right behind him. Galahad looked perplexed but the later merely annoyed. She found out why when Tristan stepped into the small clearing holding a young wolf pup in his arms.

Kaleigh awed at the growling, wriggling ball of fluff and moved toward the scout. "Where'd you-?" The scouts steady gaze tore into Kaleigh and she gasped. The wolves the night before, this must be their offspring. "Were there more?" Tristan shook his head, placing the pup into Kaleigh's outstretched arms. The pup quivered into her and she spoke gently to it. She glanced back up at Tristan and frowned when she saw the bite mark on his right hand, "Are you alright?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "He didn't take as well to me handling him as he has you."

Kaleigh looked down at the animal and her heart went out to the pup who had suddenly found himself alone. "Poor thing." she whispered and carried the pup over to the fire. The clearing remained silent and Kaleigh looked up to see her companions staring at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why's he letting you hold him so easily?" Galahad asked, "Little demon tried to take a chunk out of me when I got close to him."

She shrugged and looked up at them thru her eyelashes, "Perhaps it just took a woman's touch." The pup chose that moment to squirm and when she shifted to hold it better, it latched its small puppy teeth into her right forearm, growling menacing little sounds. She winced and Dagonet had to help her loosen the teeth from her skin, leaving a thin trail of blood.

"Yeah, a woman's touch did just the thing." teased Gawain as he turned to ready his horse, causing the knights to all laugh. Gradually the others drifted off to prepare their horses for the journey, leaving Kaleigh sitting next to the fire alone, feeding the pup some of the remaining cooked deer. The pup continued to growl low in his throat even as he ate. His coat was still baby soft light grey with a black mask across his face and two white front paws. His big brown eyes darted all around the campsite, taking in everything as he gnawed the deer. Kaleigh sighed, "Poor thing."

"Filthy creature." Kaleigh's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Horton's disapproving ones, "You should leave it. Who knows what diseases it might have." He insisted, looking pointedly at the bite on her arm.

Kaleigh's eyes narrowed and she stood, carrying the wolf over to where Horton stood. She stood nose to nose with him, "What's wrong 'holy man'. The sight of blood make you squeamish?" she hissed lowly. The man went to back away and she moved with him, "State your opinions if you must, but know this, I care more for this creatures life than I ever could for a hypocrite like you. Keep that in mind, and remember to sleep with one eye open. You're in Woad country, never know when an accident might happen." she kept her eyes locked with his, reveling in watching the beads of sweat run down the nervous mans brow despite the cool morning air.

"Kaleigh." Arthur's voice cut thru the air, "Is something wrong?"

"No Arthur," she said taking a step back from the terrified Horton, "just sharing some friendly advice with my new friend here." The wolf who had thus far remained still snapped out, barely missing Horton, making the man jump back in fright. She smirked and turned to Arthur, "When are we leaving?"

It was clearly a subject change but Arthur let her, "Less than a half hour."

Kaleigh nodded respectfully, "I'll prepare." She crossed to Valdeer who curiously nosed the bundle in her arms. "Meet our newest companion." she whispered as the pup sniffed back at the horses large black nose.

"So, you've decided to bring him along with you." Bors asked as he tightened the girth of his saddle.

She shrugged, "Because of me, he has no one to raise him now. The least I can do is try."

"He'll get in the way." predicted Galahad, still in a sour mood from his wake up.

"You get in the way, but we let you continue to tag along." Gawain nudged the youngest knight before mounting. He held a hand out to Kaleigh and she stared at him blankly. "Well, give him here, unless you grew another arm to ready your mount." Kaleigh looked down at the now sleeping wolf and carefully handed him to the mounted knight. The movement woke the wolf who snapped at the knight and then wriggled out of his grasp. Kaleigh moved quickly to catch him.

The pup whined and she cradled him to her chest, "Oh your fine." she assured him, "But how do you expect me to prepare when you snap at everyone else like that?" The pup wagged his tail at her soothing tone and a little pink tongue swiped at her cheek. She about melted and Gawain rolled his eyes at the look on her face. Realizing she would just have to make do, Kaleigh tucked the pup under her arm and grabbed the leather strap that went around Valdeer. She threw it over his back and then tried to attach the two saddle bags. However, with the pup in one arm she couldn't hold everything in place, resulting in everything continually sliding under Valdeers' belly, providing the knights with bountiful entertainment. She turned to glare over her shoulder at them, noticing that Lancelot was the only one looking elsewhere. _He must still be mad, _she reasoned.

She was surprised to see Tristan leave Thagimasad standing and stride over to her. He held out his hand and she handed the pup to him with a thankful smile. She quickly lashed her bags and weapons to the horse, glad that the others had gone back to preparing themselves for the ride and trying in vain to ignore Tristan's gaze which she was fairly sure had bored a hole through the back of her head. Why else would she be feeling so light headed?

She finished and turned, "Thank you Tristan." she said mustering up a confident smile. Then, as she took the pup her hand grazed along his forearm, sending a zing throughout her body. She jumped back involuntarily and Tristan turned from her without a word. She chewed her bottom lip as she watched him mount his horse, debating even trying to explain, rather lie, about her actions.

"So," called Bors as he mounted, "You're going to keep it, but what are you going to name it."

"How about naming it One." Jols offered, earning a look from Bors and chuckles from the others.

Kaleigh smiled down at the deeply sleeping pup, "Him. I'm going to name him Afsati."

"That's a good name." Dagonet agreed.

"What kind of name is that?" questioned Horton as he mounted the horse Jols had prepared for him.

"It's Sarmatian." Lancelot answered, speaking for the first time that morning, "It means 'Lord of Noble Animals'."

Once everyone was mounted the group wasted no time and took off at a brisk gallop. Kaleigh had tucked the still sleeping wolf into one of her saddlebags and frequent glances down assured her the pup still slept. Kaleigh passed most of her time watching Horton. The Bishops secretary was obviously not used to riding a horse. Instead of following the horses motion with his body the man pounded on the poor animals back, his heels up as he clung to the sleek sides. He had a near choking grip on the reins and Kaleigh wondered where Jols had been able to find a horse that patient. With the amount of slapping Horton's butt did with the saddle she had to imagine horse and rider were very sore.

They leapt a small ditch and Kaleigh snorted as Horton lost his balance and wrapped his arms around the horses neck. She looked back slightly to Galahad who was having a hard time laughing that hard and staying in the saddle. They shared a grin and she moved Valdeer up. She reached over and pushed the Roman back up into a sitting position. He grabbed the mane and horses saddle, letting his reins flap about. She grudgingly reached out and grabbed them, not wanting the poor horse to trip on them. "Hold on." she advised the scared Roman before taking over control of his horse. The mans face was white and he nodded only slightly in response. The group galloped until the sun was almost directly above them before they cleared the forest and saw the large Roman style villa spread out before them. They galloped right up to the gates which had closed at their appearance.

As the group came to a stop Kaleigh was dragged off of Valdeer as the horse she lead refused to stop. She landed on the ground with a plop, sliding several feet across the ground, her hands gripping the reins with all their strength, stopping the horse from going farther. Gawain chuckled softly and Bors coughed, sounding suspiciously like 'nice one'. She heard Arthur and several of the guards on the wall exchange words as she rose back to her feet. Horton looked at her, fear evident in his entire demeanor. No doubt he was expecting retaliation, but she merely tossed the reins to him with a glare.

Kaleigh lent against Valdeer's shoulder, picking at the dirt embedded in her hands and arms where her tunic had been pushed unevenly up. She carelessly pushed the sleeves up past her elbows, watching as a short bald little man came out with several Roman guards. He opened his arms wide in welcome. She heard the little man call himself Marius and he welcomed them to his home. Arthur asked where Alecto was and a young man watching from atop the wall spoke up.

Kaleigh dismissed the fat Romans, Marius', words and studied the boy before he turned to come down from the wall. He was dressed in a simple blue Roman tunic, but his carriage told a more elaborate story. Quick, calm eyes taking in everything told of an awareness and meant that the boy was probably use to an ordered, consistent life. A projected chin and a stiff, straight posture bespoke of a haughtiness and self confidence. He knew that others didn't look on him with love in their eyes here, but because of his station no one would dare stand against his family. Yet Kaleigh saw that his mouth was soft, telling of a gentleness and resignation that did not fit with the rest of his attitude.

She passed her gaze to the woman next to him. A purple cloak shrouded the woman's small features, the dark color of the fabric and the brownish-black tendrils of hair that escaped the edge of the cloak making her paler than she probably was. Even from this distance and with the brief glimpse she caught, Kaleigh could see the woman was timid. Her shoulders hunched slightly as if in protection and her eyes hollow. This was something new to Kaleigh, every Roman woman of this station she had met or seen had, yes been proper, but also exuded a confidence sorely lacking here. The boy and woman disappeared from view and Kaleigh told herself it was the unfamiliar surroundings making her uncomfortable, but as she looked about her the unease in the pit of her stomach deepened.

Thirty or so people, who had previously been at work in the fields had gathered to stare in wonder at her and her companions. She imagined they didn't often get visitors all the way up here and suspected that their arrival might actually be the social highlite of the season. The looks she received were ones of equal parts curiosity and fear. She knew the group of men she was with must have looked rather strange. Large, forbidding looking men on war horses, armed to the teeth, and definitely not happy to be there, they must have made quite a sight. She noticed the extra stares she was getting and moved to stand between Valdeer and Horton's bay. She wasn't easy to see there but was free to scrutinize the villagers as much as she pleased.

She caught the gaze of one little girl who looked at her in wide eyed wonder, her dirty blonde curls falling into her innocent, dirt smudged face. Kaleigh smiled and nodded to the girl who ducked behind a woman's skirt. The skirt she noticed, was dirty and worn, not nearly warm enough for that late in the year. Her eyes quickly assessed the rest of villagers and she saw that their dress was much the same of the woman. The clothes were several years past efficient use, going slack and baggy from age. The bagginess had at first hid the people but as Kaleigh now took the time to examine each individual she saw that the clothes hung on frames that were near emaciated. There was not an ounce of fat on any of these people. She glanced at their homes, which were sturdy shacks. She was relieved that they at least looked warm, if not slightly worn. But she saw few animals and absolutely no stored food was evident. It was the cold season, back home they would have had stock piles of food. She thought back to when they had galloped up. The fields had been barren. She glanced back at the Roman, surely he wasn't holding all their food from them. As she took in his fat, ruddy state, the unease in her stomach turned into a clenching dread.

Shouting snapped her from her thoughts and she instinctively moved her hand to her dagger as the guards advanced towards her group. She tightened her grip on the hilt when they passed her and began to shove the villagers around, shouting at them to get back to work. Movement from the front of the group pulled her glare from the Romans to see Arthur, dismounted, standing directly in front of Marius. He spoke to low for her to hear his words but as Marius gulped and recoiled slightly she had the distinct impression that Arthur had threatened him.

Arhtur turned his head slightly, "Lady, my men are hungry."

Kaleigh had followed his gaze and was more than slightly surprised to see the woman and boy from the wall standing behind Marius. The woman reached a timid hand out to Marius and he turned to her quickly telling her to go. Kaleigh's jaw set, she hadn't missed the way the woman had shrunken from Marius when he turned to her. Nor had she missed the fear that had blossomed in the green eyes before she turned and fled quickly behind the walls toward the main villa.

Her attention was drawn from the woman back to Arthur at the sound of his sword being removed from it's saddle scabbard. He stalked into the village and Kaleigh stood with the rest of the knights, weapon ready should the guards or villagers try anything. Kaleigh risked a quick glance to the other knights and saw that their expressions weren't in the least worried, more annoyed. In Tristan's case blank. Arthur paid no mind to the crowd of villagers that cautiously followed him. They parted briefly and Kaleigh saw a man hanging from chains attached to a wooden structure. Then her view was once again obscured. She left Valdeer standing and moved to the edge of the crowd. The people shrank away from her at the sight of her drawn sword but she ignored them instead focusing on Arthur as he cut the mans chains with a single sweep of his weapon. Kaleigh filtered out the noises, concentrating all her senses on taking in everything she saw. The villagers seemed drawn in wonder to Arthur though few were brave enough to move within a few paces of him and his sword. She saw several male villagers and an old woman helping the now unchained man to a hut. Red lines cut across the old mans thin back. The blood had run with the mist, making rivulets down his bare sides and legs. They disappeared into the hut and Kaleigh kept one eye on it as she scanned the rest of the crowd. Several others bore marks of similar abuse and she brought her eyes back to Arthur who had pointed his weapon to the crowd. His words echoed in her head.

"Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breaths."

In those words Kaleigh saw the man Arthur could be. He embodied everything Rome had stood for, long ago. As he walked back to his stallion she saw Alecto standing with two guards. He looked at Arthur with respect before quickly turning and retreating through the walls.

"Come knights," Arthur's voice interrupted her thoughts again, "we will rest while they prepare. We leave as soon as they are ready." The knights all dismounted and filed after Arthur through the gates to the villa, allowing some boys and Jols to take their horses.

Kaleigh however hung back, her glare keeping any stable boy from coming near her or her horse as she returned her sword to it's scabbard next to her dagger on the leather strap.

"You coming?"

She looked up to Tristan, who was the only one still outside of the walls. She caught the untrusting looks he shot to the Romans and nodded, "There is something I must see to. I'll catch up."

The quiet scout turned and shooting the walls one last look of disdain urged his stallion forward. Kaleigh watched him until he disappeared, then led Valdeer over to the hut where the old man had been taken.

She stopped and began to rummage through her saddle bags. Afsati nipped one of her fingers as she reached into the bag for him and she grimaced as she tucked the grey pup under her arm. She undid the leather strap around Valdeer barrel and the bags fell to the ground with a plop. The horse turned his large head to snuffle at the sacks and she sighed as she attempted to pick them all up and juggle the pup at the same time, almost dropping Afsati and completely dropping the bags.

Valdeer nuzzled at her arm, causing her to drop the bags yet again. She glared at him and he whickered throatily, "Oh, shut it." she grumbled. The stallion sighed and stomped his right hind leg, "I'm not especially having a wonderful time here either." Kaleigh snapped. She heard a small giggle and whirled, catching the little blonde haired girl staring at her. The girl gasped as Kaleigh's gaze caught hers and immediately ducked her head, busying herself with stabbing a stick into the mud. Kaleigh watched her for several moments and the saw the little girl gaze up at her through her veil of dirty hair. She motioned with her finger for the girl to come to her. The girl glanced behind herself, then back at Kaleigh who motioned her forward once again.

The girl stood slowly and for a brief moment Kaleigh feared she would run, but then the little girl began to make her way to towards the Sarmatian woman. She stopped in front of Kaleigh and scuffed her foot casually in the dirt. Kaleigh knelt in front of the girl and tipped her head to the side, "What's your name?" she questioned softly. She received no response at first but then a mumbled reply whispered by her, "If you're going to speak to me, you must speak clearly," she coaxed, "You have no need to fear me, you know." she added.

The little girl lifted her head and Kaleigh caught sight of the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. The little girl had the biggest, widest eyes she had ever seen, and rosy cheeks. Despite her dirt smudged appearance Kaleigh couldn't help wondering if this is what the Romans angels looked like. "Laelia, milady." the girl said, much clearer this time.

Kaleigh fought the smirk and cleared her throat, "Please, Laelia, call me Kaleigh. Us Sarmatian woman don't like to be addressed so formally, it makes us feel like Romans. And we all know that isn't a pleasant thing." She smiled cheekily and the little girl giggled again. Kaleigh noticed the little girl glancing down at Afsati and held out the pup for her to pet. The little girl reached out a timid hand and to Kaleigh's surprise the pup licked Laelia's hand, wagging his tail happily. "I think he likes you." Kaleigh said happily.

The girl giggled, "I like him too, mil--Kaleigh. What is his name."

Kaleigh smiled, "I call him Afsati. Would you like to hold him then?" The little girl smiled and Kaleigh cautiously handed over the pup, ready to intervene if he became snappy. She felt a nudge and turned her head to see Valdeer now snuffling at her bags, "Right." she murmured before turning back to Laelia, "Do you think you could do me a favor?" the little girl nodded her head ecstatically, "Watch my bags and mind my wolf and horse?"

Laelia looked in awe at Valdeer, "But he is so huge, surely he will trample me like the Romans'."

Kaleigh reached back and grabbed Valdeer's reins and the horse moved next to her, "He would never dream of hurting you. He is very sweet tempered and very well behaved, all you have to do is hold the reins." Kaleigh leaned closer to the girl, "He loves to have his ears scratched." she whispered conspiratorially.

Laelia chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before shifting Afsati to one arm and reaching out and grabbing the offered reins in her small grubby hand. Valdeers' ears pricked up as he snuffled the girl with interest. Laelia giggled as he rubbed his nose over her cheek, "It tickles."

Kaleigh smiled, "Believe me, I know." She mulled through her bags and gave and exclamation of delight when she finally found the two small pouches she had been searching for.

She stood and began to walk away and Laelia tensed, "Where are you going?" she asked timidly.

Kaleigh smiled reassuringly, "I'm going to that hut over there to help with that man that Arthur freed."

Laelia looked to the hut several yards away, where Kaleigh had pointed and nodded.

"Don't worry I won't be long."

Kaleigh made her way to the hut and knocked loudly several times. The door opened almost instantly and she was greeted with the hard lines of a worn, old face. The short, squat woman that had opened the door narrowed her eyes at Kaleigh putting her hands firmly on her hips. The two woman studied each other and Kaleigh quickly took in the thin frame and worn clothes. The thing she noticed most though was that the woman, though old, had a stubborn spark in her eye that clearly said her interruption was not wanted, "What would you be wanting." the creaky vice rasped past the thin chapped lips.

Kaleigh smiled passively, "Only to help mother."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think you can help? Hasn't your kind done enough?"

Kaleigh gritted her teeth, "I don't know what _kind_ you think I am, but I assure you, Sarmatian woman have nearly as short a temper as our brother knights. I come here offering assistance, but be careful who you offend."

The woman's defiant posture immediately faltered at Kaleigh's tone and after giving the younger woman one last look, she sighed and stepped back, "Well then come in if you're going to, you're letting the cold in." With that the woman disappeared into the gloom of the room, leaving the door open for Kaleigh.

Before taking the step that would carry her inside Kaleigh cast one more glance to Laelia. What she saw made her smile. Valdeer had cocked a hip and his head now hung protectively over Laelia, who had sat down against the saddle bags playing in the dirt with Afsati who had found a stick somewhere. With that image she stepped into the gloom.

As Kaleigh entered the hut she took a quick inventory of her surroundings, looking for any sign of threat, a habit ingrained into her from home. The mud and stick walls of the hut were bare. The floor was dirt and on the side closest to her there was a scarred, uneven table with two small dented cups and two empty dented plates with crude utensils carefully placed next to them. She moved her gaze on and saw a chest against the wall, a layer of dust covering it. Next to it sat two short stained stools with a near thread bare broom propped next to them. The next wall was bare except for a small window covered by a torn flap of material that at one point in time must have been animal skin.

The object against the last wall is what caught her attention though. A large bed with threadbare furs for padding held the prone body of the old man, the old woman kneeling next to him, a rag and bowl of water in her hands.

Kaleigh made her way slowly to the woman and knelt next to her. The man turned his head to look and stiffened at the sight of her, "Be still." Kaleigh whispered, "I'm a friend." He looked to the woman who nodded and closed his eyes again. Kaleigh set the pouches next to her and took the water and rag from the woman. She slowly began to wipe the sweat, dirt and blood from the angry red slashes on his back, "Will you take the two pouches and combine a small amount of both into a bowl and bring it and a clean bowl of water and rag here?" she questioned the woman, who rose, Kaleigh assumed to do as she had bid. The woman returned to her shortly and Kaleigh finished gently cleaning the mans back. As she let the wound air dry she combined a small amount of water with the brown and greenish powders and mixed the three thoroughly. Kaleigh knew the woman stood right behind her, hovering protectively and did her best to ignore her. Once his back was dry, Kaleigh used the rag to swipe the thick paste over all the lesions. The man tensed in pain and the old woman reached out, putting her hand on Kaleighs'.

Kaleigh looked up and locked eyes with the woman, "The paste will kill and prevent infection as well as promote healing." The woman searched Kaleigh's eyes for a moment before slowly releasing her hand and nodding her head for her to continue. Kaleigh quickly finished applying the paste and standing set the bowl and rag down on the table, before moving to leave.

She made it to the door before a calloused, wrinkled hand descended lightly on her upper arm. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Thank you." The woman said softly, "How can I repay you?"

Kaleigh just smiled and reached her hand out to open the door which opened before she reached it. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the relative brightness of the cloudy day and her hand went to her daggers hilt, only to realize it wasn't there, but with her saddle bags. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made out Laelia's small form, Afsati securely clutched in her arms. The look of worry on the girl's face immediately made Kaleigh tense, "What is wrong."

"A Roman. He came and took your horse and belongings. I tried to stop him but I couldn't." As the little girl sniffled and turned her head to nuzzle into Afsati's soft fur for comfort Kaleigh caught sight of slight discoloration. She knelt down and putting her hand gently on the girls chin moved her head to better see her right cheek. The cheek bone was already beginning to change to an ugly purplish color and Kaleigh's jaw tightened.

"You were very brave to stand up to him." she said softly, reaching out a hand to stroke the pup's grey fur, "I fear I have need to ask another favor of you. Would you mind watching Afsati's for a little while longer?" The girl nodded and Kaleigh stood, laying a reassuring hand on Laelia's arm. "Don't worry child, they'll pay for what they have done to you."

As Kaleigh began to walk Laelia called after her, "Wait. Something else you must know milady." Kaleigh was so focused she let the 'milady' comment go, "Your horse, he didn't want to go. So the Roman kicked him and hit him with a stick."

Kaleigh's posture went even more rigid if possible. No one had ever raised a hand to any of her horses. She had forbid it, and to have a _Roman_ do it. The soldiers would pay for it. "Thank you Laelia. Go home and hide for me alright." Kaleigh watched the girl scamper off with Afsati. She turned back to the Roman villa and clenched and unclenched her fist. Taking in a big breath she let it out slowly. "Time to take care of business."

She strode purposefully through the gates, ignoring the looks the armored Romans were giving her, nothing was going to come between the Roman that had hit Laelia and her wrath. Nothing.

**_Authors Note_**: There you go, the latest chapter, hope you liked it! The song is Gollum's Song from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, performed by Emiliana Torrini.  
Oh, and people let's remember that reviews are a very good thing. They encourage writers to keep going with their stories and they also just help to inflate our egos. Sooooo, why don't you just push the little purplish button. Drop me a line, good, bad, it all helps. PLEASE!


	10. You Fight Like A Girl

Disclaimer: Well, everyone, I sadly own nothing. Only Kaleigh. She's a complete figment of my imagination!

**Author's Note:** Look! Another chapter! And it took me less than a month to post. Yeah for me!

Review Responses:  
**Aoibhinn:** Thank you so much for all that praise! I'm glad you really like the story, and I hope this chapter is just as good.  
**Fuzzy Makes Me Happy:** Hello! I hope Kaleigh kicks enough ass in this chapter for you. And I hope that she stays believable, enjoy!  
**the sarahnater:** I'm so glad that you like the chapter! I hope you like this one too!  
**ZELINIA: **Gladiator style beating on the Romans does sound like lots of fun, but I decided to do it Kaleigh style. Hope it's still fun. Don't worry, you guys will find out at least half of the secret in a couple chapters. I'm building up the suspense and _trying_ to develop the story better.  
**Makayla:** Here's the latest, hope you like.  
**dw: **Glad you liked the wolf pup and her interactions with Tristan. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Snape's Opera Rose: **Sorry I took so long updating. I had some serious family problems going on and then I moved down to college and forgot my notebook with all the chapters in it. I just got it back recently.  
There's not a lot of Tristan interaction in this story, but there will be lots more in the future! And believe me, you're no pervert, there are many who want to see Tristan wet and shirtless………………………………... ... Sorry, I was off in my own world there. Gosh, that was a yummy image.  
Hope you like the chapter!  
**nikkitagg:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope this one is just as good!

_thoughts  
_"spoken"

Chapter 10: You Fight Like A Girl

Kaleigh strode past the tree lined path that lead to the front of the house, her focus solely on the stable building she could see peeking over the top of a screen of thick bushy trees. As she rounded the tree, she saw that the building had a large yard in front of it, empty except for the armored clad legionnaire and her large black stallion.

She watched as the man approached Valdeer, who had been tied securely to a large post protruding from the ground, with a saddle in his arms. Her eyes widened as the man kicked Valdeer in the side as the stallion shied away from the gruff, quick movements.

"What the fuck you think you're doing to my horse!" she cried as she began to close the vast distance between herself and the other two occupants of the yard. The man seemed not to have heard her as he dropped the saddle to the ground, picking up a large, ugly looking whip from the ground next to him. Kaleigh began to run as she watched him untie the reins and begin to jerk roughly on the agitated horses head. When Valdeer tried to pull away, nostrils flared red and eyes white rimmed in fear, the man raised the whip. The snap of the leather tore through Kaleigh's mind as she watched the bloody red line that marred the once glossy, now lather flecked, hide.

Kaleigh yelled in anger, and as he raised his arm to strike again, she didn't even slow down as she reached the Roman. She threw herself into his side, ignoring the pain that blossomed through her right shoulder as it collided with his armor. She reached to snatch the reins from his hands, but he held firm and tore them from her grip.

She backed a step, her eyes spitting sparks of anger and hatred, "I asked you a question _Roman. _What the fuck are you doing with my horse?"

The man looked at her closely and she felt the urge to shudder at the long look he cast down her tight tunic and leather clad legs. His pompous face sneered at her, revealing yellow, crooked teeth, "Your horse?" he mocked.

"Yes," she spit angrily, "and I demand you return him to immediately."

She reached for the reins again and he slapped her hand away, holding them behind his back. "How I know this is really your horse? Maybe your just saying that. After all, I found him without any saddle on. It's not like you could ride him anyways."

Valdeer attempted to pull away and the Roman whirled, backhanding the stallion across the nose. Valdeer grunted in pain and Kaleigh took a short step forward, stopping only when the Romans eyes flashed at her, his free hand ghosting toward his sword.

"Release my horse to me now." she growled, "I won't ask again."

He grinned, "What'll you give me?"

This time Kaleigh didn't hide the shiver at the lust filled look that flashed through the mans eyes, "I will give you nothing. You're only going to make this go harder on yourself in the end." she warned. Her hand twitched for her dagger, to feel the security of the hard, cool steel beneath her hand. Once she finished dealing with this scum she made a vow to permanently attach the blasted thing to her side.

"Gaius." A third voice cut across the area, and Kaleigh risked a glance toward the source. Another man, also dressed in the typical Roman chest plate and pleated 'skirt', was striding across the yard to them. She saw the grim set to his mouth and a shaft of sun fell, making his black head of hair glow and his piercing green eyes sharp. He stopped feet from her, but his look was only for the dark haired, greying Roman that still held Valdeer's reins. "Release her horse to her."

Kaleigh was slightly taken back that this man was speaking on her behalf but she still kept him in sight as she returned her glare to the one called Gaius.

Gaius chuckled, "Only havin' a bit of fun Spurius." he grinned lecherously before snapping his gaze to Spurius, "Mind your own business."

"It's not fun when you're the only one laughing." Spurius said evenly, as if he were explaining to a small child. "Now, give the lady back her horse. Now."

Gaius obviously heard the warning in Spurius' words and after one final glance at Kaleigh tossed her the reins of the quivering stallion.

"I'll take my other belongings as well." she demanded angrily.

Gaius shrugged, "Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

She narrowed her eyes and would have slugged the smug grin off his face if a quiet hand had not rested on her arm. She flashed her eyes up to Spurius angrily and the young Roman looked at her sincerely, "He speaks truth. I found your belongings. I'll bring them to you if you wait here."

Kaleigh nodded shortly, and turned her attention from the retreating form. She turned her full attention to Valdeer, who was still quivering and whuffing in pain, but kept her senses attuned to the still present Gaius' position. She ran a gentle hand down the quivering neck muscles. Her voice went a far way to calm the black, who's wide eyes continued to watch Gaius. She moved her hand to the top of his nose, noting with disgust the slight trickle of blood that ran down from where the skin had been rubbed raw from Gaius' yanking.

She gritted her teeth. Here, in the Roman villa was not the place to get her revenge for Laelia and Valdeer, but she would have it before the trip was done.

"Don't know why he had to stop all our fun." Gaius' voice echoed across the arena. Kaleigh did her best to ignore him but she knew that he was staring at her and it tore her to not be able to cut that dirty smile off his face, "Sarmatians are lucky bastards, having woman like you willing to travel here just for another roll in the hay."

Kaleigh whirled, expecting him to be just as close as he was and slapped him, hard, "Never come near me or mine again, or I will kill you." She turned to lead Valdeer into the stables when Gaius chuckled, stopping her midstep.

"You've got spunk." she sensed him move closer and Valdeer backed a step nervously, "I like that in my wenches. Maybe the Sarmatians'll just have to share this time."

Fire flashed through her eyes as Gaius' hand grasped her butt and squeezed. She had planned on hitting him, but now, she'd hurt him. She whirled, bringing her right fist up to hit him. He'd anticipated it however and grabbed her fist in a vice like grip. She raised her left fist and he grabbed that as well.

He sneered at her, "Looks like I have you now."

She returned the sneer, "Not quite." She brought her knee up hard between his legs. He released her as he doubled over in pain and she took the opportunity to bring her elbow down on his back, sending him sprawling. She rubbed her knee gingerly, _They even have armor there? _She thought incredulously as she backed toward Valdeer. She motioned the stallion off with her hand, "Go my friend. This could get ugly." she murmured as she smirked at the fallen Roman, who spit dirt out of his mouth, one hand clamped protectively over his manhood.

"Cassius. Brutus." Two Roman guards emerged from the stable and looked at the sight of Gaius in the dirt curiously.

"What's the problem?" the shorter one asked as the taller one moved forward, helping Gaius back to his feet.

"I'll tell you what the problem is Brutus," growled Gaius as he eyed Kaleigh. He moved towards his friends and Kaleigh countered his movements, keeping a calm, expectant eye on the three, "That bitch of a wench attacked me for no reason."

"Liar." she growled.

The taller guard playfully elbowed the shorter one, "Come on then, let's teach the wench a lesson."

She took in that the shorter one was Brutus, which meant the taller one must be Cassius. _Good_, she thought, _I always did like knowing the names of men who's asses I kick_. "Don't call me a wench."

The three Romans fanned out and Kaleigh backed, maneuvering herself into a more open area of the yard. She stopped and the four of them studied each other, each waiting for someone else to make the first move.

Brutus was the first. Kaleigh was disappointed at the sloppiness of his actions and easily ducked his swing. As his momentum carried him past, she stuck out her foot, sending him sliding face first in the dirt. She immediately faced the others again. They came at her simultaneously and moments before they reached her she dropped to the ground. She swung her leg in a sweeping kick and Gaius knocked into Cassius. They both tumbled to the ground and Kaleigh smirked as they groaned, quickly flipping to her feet.

Brutus had risen to his feet. He spit dirt from his mouth and approached her more carefully this time. His movement was precise and Kaleigh twisted her body to avoid the punch. His other hand came up and she raised her arm, blocking his blow. She sent a spinning kick to his head but as he fell he grabbed her tunic, pulling her down as well. She chopped down on his hand and he released her, a strip of her tunic ripping. As they lay on the ground struggling to get the upper hand he kicked out with his foot.

Kaleigh was forced to roll away and as she rose to her feet Gaius appeared in front of her. She blocked his punch and went to throw one of her own when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned quickly to see Cassius had grabbed her, and sent a kick at Gaius, sending him back several feet. She raised her free arm to punch Cassius but a second set of hands grabbed that wrist. Brutus sneered at her as he and Cassius pinned her hands to her sides. She tried to twist away but the two men were to strong. Her brain acknowledged that several more Romans had arrived in the yard as she watched Gaius slowly come towards her.

His laughter was more of a cackle as he spoke, "Now what are you going to do?"

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she would like to do but his fist shot out, landing square in her stomach. She hunched over as far as Cassius and Brutus would let her, gasping for breath, her eyes watering as her lungs fought to re-inflate after the hard blow.

"What's going on?" Kaleigh managed to lift her head and saw Spurius standing on the outskirts by the other Romans, her bags at his feet where he had dropped them in surprise. "Let her go."

"Leave if you don't want to watch." Gaius said with a shrug.

Spurius frowned and moved towards the four of them. His face filled with surprise when one of the watching Romans suddenly punched him in the stomach. Kaleigh watched Spurius punch the guard back only to have another throw a wild punch his way.

_What are they doing_, Kaleigh thought, _he is one of them_. "Stop, " she called, "don't--" her words broke off as Gaius' fist flew into her face. Her head fell forward and the hair that had come loose from her braid surrounded her face. She blinked rapidly to clear the blackness from her vision. Her tongue ran around the inside of her mouth and she could taste the copper of her own blood. She spit out a mouthful, "First blood." she murmured.

"What?" demanded Gaius as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up. His hand dropped from her at the cool, pleased look on her face.

"My turn."

She swung her legs in front of her, seeming to run up Gaius' body, sending one last kick to the Romans face, knocking him down. She continued to flip around, using her momentum to propel her over Brutus' and Cassius' heads and wrench their hands from her arms. As soon as her feet touched ground she let her knees take the shock of the landing. She immediately shifted her weight, sending a whirling kick to Cassius' head and then, dropping to her hands, she brought her legs up and wrapped them around Brutus' neck. She snapped her body and he went flying. She flipped to her feet and saw two Romans that had previously been watching approach her, mean looks plastered on their faces. She was also aware that Gaius and Cassius had risen and were coming at her from behind and to the left. She shifted on her feet to prepare to take on the four.

Suddenly, from the right, a mass of dark leather barreled into the two Romans in front of her. She had just enough time to recognize the dark, curly locks of her brother before her complete attention was drawn back to her adversaries.

Brutus lay on the ground where she had flipped him groaning slightly. His moans only seemed to make Gaius and Cassius angrier.

"Bitch." Gaius hissed.

"You do realize you started all of this." she pointed out with a smirk.

She blocked the next punch sent her way and reacted a second to slow when a third presence appeared behind her. A rock hard fist slammed into her back and she fell forward. Her reflexes were quick and she rolled back up into a standing position. Before she could regain her balance she was forced to duck a punch and block a kick as Gaius and Cassius came at her together. She blocked several more blows before having her legs kicked out from under her. As a boot came towards her head she rolled. Once on her back she fanned her legs above her in a kick, knocking her new assailant to his back. She brought her leg down hard on his chest, rolled atop him, sending a hard punch to his face. His head snapped to the side and she quickly flipped to her feet again.

Cassius was closest to her and she feinted to the left. When he went to block it she immediately brought her right fist up. Blood and saliva spattered from his mouth and nose as he flew through the air. Without even a moment hesitation, she threw a roundhouse kick at Gaius. He raised his arms to block it and used his weight advantage to throw her to the ground. She raised her leg to kick and he blocked that as well, but it gave her enough time to gain her feet once again. She swung at him and kicked. He dodged the fist but her kick knocked his knee to the side at an awkward angle. As her three adversaries struggled to rise Kaleigh allowed herself to take in the rest of the fight, a grim smile across her lips, speaking of how much she was enjoying the combat.

Over to her left, Lancelot was fighting off two Romans and a third lay near them unconscious. Spurius was also fighting two Romans but it was obvious he didn't have much experience in this sort of hand to hand combat. But, he was holding his own. Several more Romans had arrived in the yard, watching their comrades, some even passing money back and forth as they made wagers.

_Hope they didn't bet on their friends_. She felt good, she'd been spoiling for a fight.

Two more Romans were rushing towards her. _Geez, where do they come from_. She thought in wonder. She waited for them to get to her, breathing deeply to catch her breath, trying to calm her adrenaline and conserve her strength.

The first guard to reach her was careless and with a simple punch he fell to the ground. The next guard was a good fighter. For every move Kaleigh made against him he blocked and countered with one of his own. He had just succeeded in knocking her to one knee and Kaleigh waited patiently for him to come into range, exaggerating the look of exhaustion on her face, trying to hide the look of pleasure in her eye.

_Come on. Just one step_.

He took it. She coiled her muscles, leapt into the air and sent a spinning kick at him. Knowing he would block it, she twisted and slammed her fist into his neck, crushing his windpipe. She landed and rolled, stopping in a crouched position, facing her brothers direction. What she saw made her blood run cold.

A young Roman guard had drawn a sword, he was the only one to do so thus far. What enraged Kaleigh was that he was sneaking up behind her brother who was still engaging the two other Romans.

She glanced around and saw the foolish guard from earlier within reach. His dagger was shining brilliantly from his sheath as if saying, 'Here, use me.'.

The guard with the sword was almost within striking distance of her brother, "Lancelot!" she yelled and rolled away from another Roman who raced to attack her, removing the dagger from the sheath as she rolled by the unconscious guard. When she up righted herself she let the knife fly.

Lancelot turned to see a young guard behind him, his sword poised to strike. The Romans eyes were wide and he was looking down at his chest where a dagger protruded. Lancelot turned as the guard fell, seeing his sister and they both gave a brief nod before turning back to the fight. They simultaneously began inching their way towards each other and when Spurius saw what they were doing, he did the same.

Kaleigh could feel her breath was becoming labored, she could feel sweat break out on her forehead, causing tendrils of hair to stick to her face. Her movements were beginning to get sluggish and she knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped up. She noted with satisfaction that the Romans she fought were also showing signs of fatigue. However, the dagger piercing their friend had seemed to give them a second wind.

Kaleigh continued to fight, blocking blow after blow, flipping and rolling out of reach and sending a hit of her own when the opportunity presented itself. She was almost to her brother and Spurius when her foot caught on probably the only rock in the entire courtyard. As she strained to regain her balance, a body knocked into her sending her sprawling at Lancelot's feet. Her brother helped her scramble to her feet and the three of them stood, breathing heavily, watching the Romans encircle them. Several more guards had drawn swords and they sneered at their prey. Spurius tried to put on a brave front, but their situation was beginning to look hopeless.

Lancelot merely looked cockily at the Romans, daring them to make a move. He knew all they needed was to buy time until the rest of the knights came looking for them. Then they could all kick some Roman ass. Oh, and of course later he had to kill his sister, for he knew that somehow she was responsible for all of this.

Cockiness must have run in the family because Kaleigh was currently sneering at Cassius whose face was covered in blood that flowed from his now crooked nose.

"You know you should probably have that looked at." she goaded. While she talked her eyes quickly scanned the Romans surrounding them. She saw all of the Romans that she had fought, except one. Now where had Gaius run off to.

Lancelot glanced at his sister with brotherly pride. She was right when she said she could fight. And he had to admit she was good. In fact, if the expression on her face said anything, she was enjoying herself immensely. Of course, goading an armed adversary who clearly outnumbered you was probably not the best idea. Course he had done the same thing a time or two, but then, the men he had taunted hadn't just gotten their butts kicked by a girl who they outnumbered. He'd have to have a talk with her later. He felt more than saw her tense her entire body and when he looked towards her he let out a low growl.

The cold prick of steel against her throat had all of Kaleighs' muscles instantly at attention. At her brothers growl she turned her head slightly to see just who had made the mistake of attacking her from behind. So that's where Gaius had gotten to.

Gaius had silently drawn his dagger as the other Romans circled the wench, Spurius and Sarmatian knight. He had crept up silently behind her as she spoke to Cassius. When he placed the sharp metal against her smooth throat he was pleased with the instant stiffening of her muscles. He heard the knight growl at him in anger but ignored it. She turned her face towards him slightly, the look in her eyes one of curiosity not fear. When her eyes rested on his face they began to dance in joy. He frowned at the grim grin on her face, "Not in control now, are you?" he hissed in delight at having the upper hand.

Kaleigh glanced down slightly at the knife and then back up at Gaius. She knew her eyes danced with laughter, angering the Roman further, "And what do you plan to do now? Kill me?" she asked patronizingly, "The knights won't be very happy with you. Don't you think you have enough enemies in the Saxons now? Do you truly wish for Sarmatian ones as well?"

Gaius laughed clearly thinking her bluffing, "And why would the knights care about what happens to a wench?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, the playful glint extinguished immediately, "I told you before, I'm not a wench. But if you're so curious kill me, and find out." Gaius' eyes narrowed at her threat and her face twitched slightly as he added pressure to the blade, digging it in slightly.

Suddenly, a dagger flew across her vision and Gaius gave a howl of pain as it embedded itself in his shoulder. At his yell, all hell broke loose.

Kaleigh winced as Gaius drew back his arm, slicing the blade into her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. She brought her elbow up, knocking his arm away while simultaneously reaching out with her other hand and twisting the blade from his fingers. She tossed the dagger to Spurius and drew Gaius' sword from his sheath, tossing it to her brother. She pulled the dagger from Gaius' shoulder, recognizing the smooth, worn hilt as one of Tristan's. All of this had taken place in seconds, which was how long it took the Romans to react, draw their swords and rush forward.

Kaleigh found herself facing two Romans with swords and dodged them as best she could. She managed to tackle one of them to the ground by diving into his legs while he recovered from over compensating a swing. She kicked the sword from his hands and he knocked the dagger from hers. She drew her nails across his face and kneed him in the groin. She scrambled to her feet, seeing Tristan engaging several Romans from the corner of her eye. She noted that, though he had the opportunity, he was refraining from killing them. That was all she had time to notice as she faced off against the second armed Roman that had attacked her.

The Roman, noting that the woman in front of him no longer had a sword, swung at her.

Kaleigh jumped back, arching her body so the sword wouldn't hit her. She was forced to do this twice more before she flipped back several feet, landing in a crouch. She watched in delight as he ran at her. She rolled away at just the right moment and he sailed past her. She sent a sweep kick from her crouched position. Knocking the Roman to his back she brought her leg down on his unarmored chest and he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

She flipped back to her feet and came quite literally face to face with Cassius. She could smell the acrid stench of his sweat and blood and saw the red rimmed rage in his eyes. She saw a glint and jumped back as he brought his sword down on where she had been. He kept swinging the blade wildly at her, yelling incoherent things. Kaleigh ducked his blade and tried to get back as the insane man continued to swing wildly at her.

"Halt." the voice that called the order was small and weak and only one or two Romans paid any heed to it.

"Halt!" Arthurs' voice carried the command this time and everyone froze at the word, even Kaleigh.

To late she realized that Cassius was to focused on doing her harm to have even heard the command. His eyes were only for her as he brought his blade down again. Even as she jumped back, Kaleigh knew she had reacted to slowly. The blade cut into the side of her right thigh and she cried out at the pain. As she tried to jump back from another blow her leg gave out beneath her. She crumpled to the ground, barely missing the sword decapitating her. Cassius grinned madly as she fell and swung again. Kaleigh used her good leg and arms to roll away from the strike, gasping at the pain that blossomed up and down her right leg.

As Cassius brought his sword down again she knew she couldn't avoid it. Time seemed to almost stop as the blade came closer and closer to her. She glared up defiantly, determined not to shrink back from the blow that would be her death. She could hear the blood raging in her ears and a voice calling out that sounded greatly like her brother. The sword came closer, gleaming in the light, her blood that already marred it looked a dark maroon, dripping, seeming to weep in sympathy as it came closer.

Her life flashed in front of her, brief flashes of scenes from her life. A night before Lancelot had been taken, as her family sat around the campfire, laughing at a tale that Lancelot told of his adventures in the fields that day. The day her brother had been taken, the Romans red cloaks blowing in the wind, a red river of destruction, telling of the life that waited for all those who were taken. Her mother, laughing at Severn days before she died in birth, a hand wrapped protectively over her bulging stomach, her other hand fondly stroking Kaleigh's hair as she contentedly rested her head against her mothers knee. Standing over a fresh grave, one large, one barely two feet square. Her father teaching her to swing a sword, Severn her opponent, trying to keep a straight face as she blundered yet another move. The birth of Valdeer, the first foal that she had bred herself. Being thrown from a grey colt as she attempted to ride it for the first time. Standing atop a hill, looking proudly down on the herd that she had played a role in creating. Standing over four graves, two freshly dug, the others worn with age, vowing to seek her vengeance. Standing on a bloody battlefield after a fierce battle, listening to the screams of the wounded, pulling her sword from the body of a dead enemy. Her friends and her in a Roman villa, surrounded by enemies, swords drawn, ready to fight their way to their freedom. A boat ride, Percival green in the face looking at her before sticking his head back over the side, ridding his stomach of the rest of its contents. Her first sight of Britain, green forests that stretched along the coast.

She knew that she had lived her life well, if not as long as she had wanted to. She closed her eyes in resignation as the time sped back to normal.

**Author's Note:** HEHE, A cliffhanger. What, oh what, is going to happen now? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime this week, but I'm not saying for sure because I'm not going to jinx myself. Leave a review, let me know what you think!


	11. Not All Romans Are Bad Afterall

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just Kaleigh and the premise of this story.

**Author's Note:** Not much time to do this. I really should be studying for midterms right now, but oh well. Hope you like it!

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **SO glad you like the story! Here's the next chapter, hope you like!  
**dw: **I'm glad that you forgive me for the cliffy! I hope this chapter makes up for it!  
**Aoibhinn: **Hope I didn't take to long! I'd hate to be the cause for you to need two sessions. Oh, and all your questions will be answered in this chapter! Enjoy!  
**thesarahnater: **Wow, I'm really sorry that you hate cliffhangers. I hope this story makes up for it.  
**Fuzzy Makes Me Happy: **haha, don't kill yourself holding your breath. Then you'll never know what happens next in the story! I hope all your answers are answered in this chapter.  
**MORWEN12: **Thanks for the review. And I'm so happy that you liked it. Hope you like this one just as much.  
**lucillaq: **Wow, a lot of people hated the cliffhanger. Sorry, but it was necessary. There was no where else that I wanted to end the chapter and I didn't want to wait until I had typed up all 30ish pages. Hope this chap makes up for it!  
**Snape's Opera Rose: **No problem. I get distracted when I think about Tristan too. And yes she kneed him! The bastard deserved it. All of the Romans did.  
And no problem about replying to the review. I figure if you guys, er, girls, can take the time to review the story, I can take the few minutes it takes to respond.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

"spoken"  
_thought_

Chapter 11: All Romans Aren't So Bad Afterall

Kaleigh heard the sound of steel meeting steel and opened her eyes to see Tristan's curved sword poised above her, stopping Cassius' sword from cutting her where she lay. The anger on the scout's face was the first obvious emotion that Kaleigh had seen on his face and the intensity of it made her eyes widen in shock.

Cassius looked at Tristan and drew back his sword to hit again. Tristan's fist shot out catching under Cassius' chin and sending him flying backwards to the ground.

Kaleigh tried to stand, knowing she was defenseless on the ground, but a giant hand came to rest on her shoulders, stopping her from moving. She looked up and saw Dagonet kneel down next to her. He quickly placed his free hand against her cut, trying to stop the life giving blood from pouring out of her as it did. She bit her bottom lip sharply to keep from yelling in pain at the pressure and Dagonet squeezed her shoulder sympathetically.

Kaleigh turned her gaze back to the large yard and was only mildly surprised to see that the rest of the knights had moved into defensive positions to shield her from the Romans. She was relieved to see that Lancelot had made it to her and he knelt next to her, his eyes scanning her injury, before moving his gaze quickly to Dagonet. Dagonet must have done something to reassure him because he stood and shifted into a defensive stance without once looking her in the face. She felt her heart clench, the only way she could explain his actions were if he were still mad at her. She felt a cold dread grab her stomach, had she found her brother only to lose him?

She returned her gaze once again to her surroundings and saw the Romans were nervously eyeing her companions. As a voice cleared to her right, she realized they were really looking at Marius and Arthur, though the fear was obviously in reaction to the later drawing his impressive sword.

Marius stormed forward, "What is the meaning of this!" he shouted in anger, his arm fanning the air in his agitation. He looked back and forth between the Romans and Sarmatians.

Arthur stepped forward to stand beside his knights, quietly conveying his support of his men. He turned his gaze to the Romans, "Why are you attacking my men?"

Kaleigh glanced around nervously, some one was going to be in a lot of trouble by the end of this and she feared she would take the complete blame. _Well, I am slightly responsible, _she conceded. _And if it keeps the others out of trouble, perhaps it best I take full responsibility, _she mused

Gaius stepped forward cradling his shoulder, "That wench attacked me for no reason. When I tried to defend myself that crazy one there," he gestured to Tristan, "and the others attacked me."

Kaleigh felt Dagonet's hand on her shoulder squeezing, bidding her be silent but she wasn't about to let that Roman pig blame Tristan and her brother for this when they were merely defending her. "Liar!" she growled, nudging Dagonet's hand away, trying to stand, only to sink back to the ground with a cringe.

Marius whirled to her, a look of outrage and disbelief across his face, "You dare question the word of a Roman officer?"

Kaleigh saw the look that Arthur shot her, saw the look Dagonet shot her, but she ignored it, her adrenaline and anger not allowing her to remain silent, "Yes," she snarled, "when he's a lying pack of old horse shit."

Bors coughed and Gawain smirked slightly behind his beard.

Marius opened his mouth to yell at her, but Spurius stepped forward from amid the crowd, "She speaks truth Lord Marius." he ignored the glares the other Romans shot him, wiping his bloody lip with the back of his hand, "Gaius is the one who started all of this. He tried to take the lady's horse and he raised his voice to her. She merely was defending hers."

"Not to mention he hit a child." Kaleigh's eyes spit fire as she recalled the bruise on Laelia's soft cheek. Several of the knights, especially Bors stiffened, shifting their grips on their weapons, Dagonet's grip on her arm tightened, making her cringe.

Marius sent a withering glare to Spurius, clearly not pleased that the Roman was defending the Sarmatians, before turning to the rest of the legionnaires, "Is this true?" No one stepped forward, several mumbling that they hadn't seen the beginning. Marius turned to Arthur, a haughty smile plastered on his face, "You must forgive my men. Some of them came from lifestyles that were not blessed by the creator. All responsible shall be punished. I shall expect the same for your men."

Arthur nodded, "If my men are responsible, I will deal with them accordingly."

"What's it matter!" snapped Gaius. "She's only a wench. Who cares what we do to her? We should all just ki-" his words trailed off as Arthur leveled his sword at his throat.

"I advise you not to finish that thought." Arthur warned softly, his eyes flickering to the barely restrained fire in Kaleigh's eyes, as Dagonet forcibly held her in place with his large hand.

"I'm not a wench." she glared.

"What other scarred woman such as her would travel with such knights on a mission," asked Marius confused, "if not a wench to serve to satisfy their needs?"

Dagonet's hand was all that kept Kaleigh from attacking Marius, injured leg be damned.

"She travels with us as one of our men." Kaleigh looked to Arthur with gratitude.

"She's not for our amusement?" a voice drifted softly to Kaleigh's ears and she returned her glare to the group of Romans standing at the ends of the knights swords.

Bors chuckled, "Don't know too many wenches that can fight like that." Kaleigh raised an eyebrow as the Romans began to whisper amongst themselves.

Marius held up his pudgy hand, "Enough of this. I demand to know who she is."

Arthur nodded, "It is for her to tell, not me. She is not under my command."

Kaleigh hid her genuine smile, making note to thank Arthur for that at a more convenient time. She pressed her lips together, wondering how much was safe to tell, "I am Sarmatian. Kinswoman to a knight. Come to bring him home, only to find he had one more mission _your_ God wished for him to fulfill."

The Romans moved nervously, realizing the mistake they had made. They might as well have attacked one of the knights. Marius looked at her, then at Arthur in astonishment, "This is not- not- possible," he stammered, "Rome does not allow woman to become knights. We wish only for your strong boy children."

"I'm not a knight." Kaleigh growled, she winced slightly, placing a hand over her neck wound, which had already begun to dry, "I'm a free woman. Not that Rome didn't manage to destroy my life and many others anyways."

Marius looked at her in fright, "You know not of what you speak."

"Don't I?" she growled.

Marius shook his robes out and raised his head, "Rome does not welcome your kind to these shores."

Kaleigh sneered, "But Rome is leaving."

"Lord Marius," Arthur cut in, shooting a look to Kaleigh that clearly said, 'no more', "as you can see she is wounded. I request a room where my men can tend to their injuries."

Kaleigh looked to see who else could be injured and saw for the first time a trickle of blood emerging from under Lancelot's right tunic sleeve which had a large slice in it. At the sight, Kaleigh finally realized just how much her own wound hurt as her adrenaline began to ware off.

Marius looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed, "Fulcinia!" the dark haired woman from earlier appeared and Marius nodded to Kaleigh, "My wife will show you to a room where you can tend to your wounded." He turned to his men, "As for the rest, finish packing my belongings, we leave shortly."

The woman motioned for a short blonde servant woman standing nearby to come to her as the Roman guards disappeared as quickly as they had come. Fulcinia whispered something to the younger woman and the serf disappeared quickly toward the villa. The Roman woman turned and motioned for them to come.

"Wait," Kaleigh called, "Valdeer needs tending and I must see to Laelia, the girl in the village."

Dagonet smiled, "I will tend the girl. Jols and Gawain will see to your horse."

The three knights and Galahad shot her looks of amusement before disappearing to tend to the various needs.

Kaleigh tried to rise to her feet, gasping as the dirt in her leg wound ground into her raw, tender flesh. She felt her leg begin to collapse beneath her again and braced for the impact of her body hitting the ground again. Instead of hitting the ground, strong sturdy arms wrapped around her waist, catching her. She leant against the chest for an extra moment, enjoying the feel of the hard, secure surface. She looked up and she fought the urge to let her mouth drop open at the sight of Tristan's face, inches from her own. He stared into her eyes for a brief moment before helping her stand fully on her feet.

"Thanks." she mumbled. She went to take a step and her leg turned to jelly beneath her. Strong arms caught her again, and this time they shifted, to her back and under her legs, lifting her off the ground. She was slightly surprised that Tristan would carry her but decided that she was in to much pain to complain. _He smells so good. All woodsie and wild and manly. Rowr._ Her eyes widened and she quickly averted her thoughts to other topics. She let her mind wander randomly and it went immediately to the pain coursing through her leg, twisting her gut into a hard ball. Knowing it was best to keep her mind from dwelling on the pain she looked over her shoulder to see Bors and Spurius gathering her bags and weapons. She was relieved to see that the other knights were being kind to Spurius. She saw Lancelot and Arthur ahead of them, following Fulcinia as she lead them into the villa.

Kaleigh spent her time in Tristan's arms focusing on not focusing on how cozy she felt there. She knew she might be thin, but she was tall and all muscle, making it uncomfortable for anyone to carry her for an extended period of time. And here Tristan was, casually carrying her down halls and up two flights of stairs without so much as a grunt. Her mind dared to think of just how strong his arms and torso felt around her body and the steady rise and fall of his chest against her side but she chased the thoughts away once more, taking in her surroundings.

It was not in her nature to go anywhere without knowing exactly how to get around and she made mental notes as the small group rounded one last turn and followed Fulcinia through a rough wooden door, into a small room.

Tristan gently set Kaleigh down then stepped back, allowing Fulcinia and the serf girl from earlier to tend to her. Fulcinia looked up from sterilizing the needle that would be needed to close the wound and saw the others standing, watching. She narrowed her eyes slightly, "If you are not helping, I ask that you leave me to my task."

Her tone was soft but left no room for argument. Kaleigh watched the others filter out of the room, rolling her eyes when the young blonde servant cooed at her brother, batting her eyes flirtatiously, saying something about properly tending to his arm in the other room as Arthur turned to close the door, chuckling slightly, "Kaleigh, I have questions you must give answer to." Fulcinia put one small hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently, "But they shall wait until later." he replied before hastily shutting the door.

Fulcinia carefully helped Kaleigh to remove the leather pants leaving the Sarmatian laying in only her underclothes. Fulcinia began to clean the wound with a rough towel and clean water and Kaleigh hissed at the scratchy feeling on her tender skin. The Roman gave her a sympathetic look before bending her head back to the task at hand. Kaleigh pushed the pain from her mind by studying the woman next to her. Up close she could see that she had been right in her first assessment. The woman had fair skin and long dark hair that shone in the dim light from the open window and the candle that had been placed next to the bed. Her eyes were a dark brown, nearly the same as her hair. Her face was kind, but worry lines were prominent, unusual for a Roman noblewoman. They usually had little to worry about, leaving everything to their servants. Kaleigh guessed that she was in her late thirties, though time had done little to mute her beauty. It was the aristocratic dignity, which showed in the way she moved, that had Kaleigh the most curious though. When Fulcinia had been around her husband and the other Romans her face had been timid and she had shrunk back at the slightest noise. Now that they were alone the woman moved with a confidence and grace that made Kaleigh feel all the more dirty and unfeminine.

As Fulcinia began to stitch the wound Kaleigh looked down, then averted her gaze, squeamish about the needle about to slide into her skin. As Fulcinia moved, the sleeves of her dress slid up one arm, revealing large, ugly bruises. The Roman quickly pulled her sleeve back down and looked up to Kaleigh, who was casually looking out the window.

Fulcinia went back to sewing and Kaleigh looked back at her from the corner of her eye, _Poor woman. That bastard of a husband is no doubt to blame._ "Thank you."

Fulcinia looked up at the two words, "For what?" she asked in confusion.

Kaleigh smiled, "For tending to my wound." The Roman woman nodded slightly, bending her head back to her work. "Have you lived north of the wall for long?" Kaleigh asked, trying to start a conversation.

Fulcinia nodded and finished tying the last stitch with a sharp tug, sending Kaleigh a sympathetic look at her wince, "Over ten years. Since Alecto was 6."

"Alecto? He's the reason we're here isn't he?" Kaleigh mused with a distant tone. The Roman woman nodded hesitantly, shifting away from Kaleigh, her eyes taking on a wary look. Kaleigh realized her mistake, "Don't worry." she reassured quickly, sitting up on the bed, "I don't blame you, or your son. I harbor no ill will towards either of you. Your husbands men however-" Kaleigh trailed off as she swung her legs to the side of the bed, her jaw set in a grim expression, both from the pain and the memory of her experience.

Fulcinia sat down on the edge of the bed gingerly, "Did you really fight all my husbands men?" Her tone was casual, but Kaleigh could see the excitement and wonder hidden in her eyes. Kaleigh smiled slightly and nodded. Fulcinia burst out in laughter and with a horrified look covered her mouth with the back of her hand, "Forgive me."

Kaleigh shook her head, "There is no need. You have only laughed."

Fulcinia lowered her hand, smiling slightly. She looked at Kaleigh and burst into laughter. Kaleigh was surprised to hear the clear, confident sound come from the woman, it was contagious and she smiled widely. Once Fulcinia had finished she sighed, "I'm sorry. It was just so good to see them all get what they've had coming. And from you!" Horror flew through her eyes, "But I should not speak so!"

"Why?"

"Because, the LORD says that vengeance is his alone to give."

"Your Bible also says eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth , does it not?"

Fulcinia's eyes widened, "You know the scripture?"

"A little. Traveling through Rome, one's bound to hear things if they have only the mind to listen."

"And still you fight. Do you kill as well?" Fulcinia's voice was hushed.

Kaleigh nodded slowly, "Yes I kill. I killed today."

Fulcinia frowned at that, "Are you a knight then?"

Kaleigh shook her head, "Only the sister of a knight. Rome did not deem girls fit to fight their battles for them." she chuckled at the irony of her statement that she knew would be lost on all but her.

"Doesn't your brother think it improper for a woman to dress as you do?"

"To be honest, my brother and I have been parted these last 15 years. He has had no say in how I look." She thought about how she must look. Her face she knew had several smaller cuts besides the slight split lip. If she wasn't mistaken, she was already developing a rather nasty bruise on the underside of her right jaw, where a fist had connected. Her hand wandered to absently brush at the hair that had loosened from her braid, which was most of it. She could feel it was a tangled mess and filthy. Her clothes, the breeches and tight tunic considered highly unacceptable by Roman standards, were dirty before, but now they were blood and sweat stained. She chuckled slightly, "I must be a sight, eh? I have not had the proper chance for a bath for near two weeks." she thought of the creek the day before and blushed slightly as an image of Tristan floated through her mind. She covered it with a laugh, "The more I think about it, the more repulsed I am!"

"I could have a bath drawn for you." offered Fulcinia.

Kaleigh raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be preparing to leave? And I have duties that must be attended to as well."

Fulcinia's eyes turned stern, "You will not do anything until you've had a bath and even then I will not permit you to do anything but take it easy. Healers orders." Fulcinia raised her chin and nodded her head primly at Kaleigh. Then her expression softened, "As for me, my husbands men do everything around here. I have no say. In anything."

Kaleigh detected the sad note that had entered the others voice, "Is everything well with you?"

Fulcinia looked up at her, her eyes large and glimmering in the dim light, "My husband. He is not--" She stood and turned to look out the window.

Kaleigh felt her unease and changed the subject, "It would be wonderful to feel clean again." Fulcinia turned back to her and smiled softly before stepping to the door, "Thank you." Kaleigh said sincerely as the woman opened the door. The Roman nodded before sweeping out the door.

Twenty minutes later Kaleigh contentedly lay in the warm water filled basin. She had just finished rinsing her hair and now lay with her head back, eyes closed. She let her mind wander over the events of the past several days. She had found her brother, but had not told him the entire truth about why she had come for him. Her secret was laying heavily on her heart. She knew the longer she waited, the harder the telling would be. With a sigh she pushed those thoughts away, thinking instead about her new friends, the knights.

Dagonet was developing into a sort of uncle for her. He was older and far wiser. She hadn't had many conversations with him but he was a very good listener. When he had spoken to her during a conversation the night before about why he fought as long and as hard as he did though his words had given her pause, making her think back on her actions the past couple of years. He fought to protect others, to make sure his brothers stayed safe. He had told her that it wasn't about the glory, it was about the man next to him. She had understood him more than he could ever understand. She also enjoyed his quiet companionship though.

Bors was a also like an uncle. A loud, brash one at least. The others stories about him and his 11 bastards had made her smile, remembering her own childhood with her younger cousins and the chaos they had caused. And when Bors had spoken of his children she had seen a softer side of him. There was no doubt in her mind that he would die to protect any and all of them. The fondness in his voice when he spoke of Vanora made her envious. Sometimes, she wondered if she would ever have what they had, or if she would even come close.

And Gawain. He was like another brother already. _Well not entirely_, she thought with a chuckle. No brother would ever make the suggestive comments to a sister that Gawain made to her. She had seen that first day that he was a fierce warrior. And it was endearing the way he had taken Galahad under his wing and kept him there through all the years. If ever two people were like brothers, it was thoughs two. Gawain rubbed Galahad like Severn had rubbed her, knowing just the right buttons to push to get a reaction.

Poor Galahad. She honestly didn't know how the young knight had survived the amount of goading and teasing the other knights had dealt him. And yet he was still so mild mannered. Except when it came to fighting. Though he constantly proclaimed to abhor it, she had seen first hand the skill and intensity with which he wielded his sword. He wouldn't still be alive after these fifteen years if he was not skilled. She sighed, wishing that he would get his chance to return to Sarmatia. She hoped that he would get the chance to forget the fighting. Deep inside she knew, as he must, that you could never forget the fighting. That the faces of the dead would follow you forever, and it would take a very special woman indeed to be able to understand the influences it would have on him. She had seen firsthand the way it had affected the men who had returned to her village. They were always edgier, quicker to fight then others.

An image of Lancelot's angry face came to mind and she brought her hand up to idly rub at her temple. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with her brother. She remembered him as the boy who had happily led her on her first pony ride after she had taken the blame for stealing the mince meat pie mother had made. This Lancelot was new. She didn't know how to deal with him. They had each missed so much in the life of the other she didn't know where to even begin talking to him. And of course every time she was around him the guilt of not telling him the truth, the reality of home, weighed heavily on her mind. She was going to have to tell him and the longer she waited the worse it would be. And still, she kept putting it off, wanting to believe that something would happen and she wouldn't have to tell him ever. Maybe dying would help her escape the inevitable.

She dunked herself completely under water, staying there even when the burning in her lungs became to great to stand. She opened her eyes and with a grunt burst up out of the water, wiping it furiously from her eyes and face, coughing to expel the liquid from her lungs.

"So much for drowning myself." she grumbled as she relaxed back, turning her thoughts once again to her companions.

Arthur. The first Roman in a very long time that she had respected. She saw why her brothers and the others had gained such a wide spread legend. Arthur was wise and calm, the perfect counterbalance for the more brash and rowdy Sarmatians that he commanded. She had seen at the tavern how much it had torn Arthur to have to lead them on this mission. He had wanted them to go as much as they had. What meant more than anything though was the way that the knights looked at Arthur. He was one of them. Respected and considered their equal, and he likewise considered them. She had never seen a Roman commander that cared for his men, any of his men, like Arthur did.

And then there was Tristan. The silent scout intrigued her. Every time she thought of him her heart skipped a beat and try as she might she could not explain this reaction. Except, maybe, it was because she saw so much of herself in him. Saw the same love for fighting that she possessed. And they both hid their emotions. He with his damned impassive face that she couldn't even begin to read and her with her ever changing personality. She remembered Percival had once told her that she changed personalities with 'more frequency than the damn weather'. She still wasn't exactly sure what he had meant, but it had made her and the rest laugh in a time when laughter had been hard to find.

But something worried Kaleigh. She wasn't sure what, but something seemed off between her and the scout. True he had acted the same around her, even carried her up here, but something was definitely off. She felt awkward around him and call her crazy but the scout didn't seem as relaxed around her either. She desperately wanted to find out what was off so that she could make amends. It didn't sit well with her that something would be off between her and the man who had saved her life twice now. She would just have to find a time to talk to-

A faint knocking registered in Kaleigh's mind.

"Come in." she answered automatically as she swirled the bubbly suds with a finger. _Wait, bubbly suds_. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Stop!" she called to late.

The door swung open and Tristan took several steps in before freezing at the sight of her. To Kaleigh's horror Gawain and Galahad entered, walking around Tristan. Galahad saw her first and stopped short, making Gawain crash into him. The three stared at her in shock and she crossed her arms over her chest, sinking as far into the water as she possibly could. She mentally blessed Fulcinia for insisting she have the extra bubbly soap which clouded the water.

"What are you doing standing there?" she managed to ask, rather calmly considering the situation.

"Wow." Galahad mumbled. Her eyes popped open.

Gawain grinned, "Is that what you've been hiding under your clothes."

"Get OUT!" she yelled at them, throwing one soapy arm up to point them back in the direction they had come.

At his fellow knights words Tristan had turned ready to push them back outside, making Galahad drop Afsati who yelped when he hit the floor unceremoniously.

Kaleigh began to rise to help the pup when she remembered the situation and sank back into the tub. "You can stop gawking now." she hissed trying to keep her cool. She looked at Tristan and blushed at the intensity in his still blank gaze as he held his eyes to hers. She forced herself to tear her gaze from his and glared instead at Galahad who was happily staring and Gawain who was focusing on the water she sat in as if his sheer will power could make the murky water clear.

These men were incorrigible. "GET OUT!" she screeched, grabbing the bar of soap and chucking it at them, nailing Gawain in the chest.

"What's going on in there?"

Kaleigh groaned as Arthur and Lancelot rushed into her room, weapons drawn in preparation of fending off whatever had made her yell. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of her and Lancelot threw his arm up over his face, moaning in disgust.

"OUT!" she shouted again.

Arthur and Lancelot grabbed Gawain and Galahad, dragging them from the room.

Tristan backed up slowly, keeping his gaze locked with hers, "So that's where your other scars are."

Her mouth dropped open as he closed the door securely behind himself. She could hear Lancelot shouting incoherently as she stared in complete shock at the door which cracked open, "-mean by other scars. I can't believe you-" Afsati was shoved through the door and she caught a glimpse of her brother before he slammed it shut.

She was fairly glad that she wasn't one of the other knights right then.

**Author's Note:** There ya go. The end of the latest chapter! Hope ya all liked it and my attempts at humor. As always, please leave a review. I don't care how long or short it is or what the contents are, anything helps me to know what needs improvement. So go ahead and push the little bluish button! Thanks!


	12. Dress Up and Discussions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the legend of King Arthur. I just own Kaleigh and the way I fit her in to the story.

**Authors Note: **Sorry it's been so long in coming. This chapter was really hard for me to get into. But, I'm pretty happy with the end result, so let me know what you think. And I made it extra long. 13 PAGES BABY! WOOHOO!

**Review Responses:**

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Thanks for the review!

dw: I'm glad you liked the humor!

MedievalWarriorPrincess: I'm glad you liked the last scene of last chapter. I was actually thinking about leaving it out and I'm really glad that I didn't because a lot of people seemed to like it. I'm so happy that you like my story cause I'm really enjoying yours too! Anyone reading this should definitely check out her story, One Sarmatian.

dellis: Thanks for reviewing after the long break! I'm glad to know that you were still reading the story though.

deerintheheadlights: Thank you so much for the praise! Sorry to keep you waiting so long, but I hope it was worth it!

Fuzzy Makes Me Happy: haha, my parents use to give me weird looks when I still lived with them and would read stories. Now my room mate gives me the funny looks. Thanks for all the praise. I hope you like this chapter.

Jenni: A lot of girls adore Tristan. He's just, sigh, rawr worthy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lucilla: Sorry, this wasn't exactly ASAP, but I had some issues getting into it. I hope you enjoy.

MORWEN12: Here ya go. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you like the rest of the story.

Aoibhinn: Thanks for the compliments, but you really don't have to kiss my feet. You could clean my kitchen for me though ;-) I totally agree with you about Marius kissing chicken butts. He's a jerk and he will get his. No worries. Thanks for the compliments and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: Dress up and Discussions

Kaleigh spent several more moments in the bathtub to make sure the door wouldn't open again. She rose slowly and stepping quickly she dripped a trail of water over to the bed where a rough towel had been left by a serf who had bustled through on the way to do something else. She wrapped the towel around herself, shivering at the cold air against her damp skin. Afsati pounced on her foot and she laughed as he ran to the bed, beginning to chew on one of the four wooden posts.

"You're going to get us into even more trouble." she scolded as she bent to pick him up. The pup squirmed, his warm pink tongue licking some of the moisture from her face. "Thanks." she grimaced and bent to place him back on the ground with one last rub. She quickly towel dried her body, snatching the towel tightly around her when a commotion sounded outside the door. A knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" Kaleigh asked warily.

"Fulcinia."

Kaleigh breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, come in."

The Roman woman quickly entered and shut the door, "What happened? I heard yelling and I just had to chase several of those knights away from the door."

Kaleigh shrugged and rolled her eyes, "The boys came in the room while I was bathing."

Fulcinia's eyes widened, "How inappropriate. One would think that they could try to be civilized for one of their own at least. They are all so barbaric. It's a wonder a pretty girl like yourself is, or feels safe, with them."

Kaleigh's eyes narrowed, "Fulcinia, I am grateful for your hospitality, but I ask that you refrain from speaking so on matters you know nothing about. The knights are good men. They have faults, yes, as do we all. But that does not mean that I will stand idly by while others speak poorly of them. Their coming in here was my fault. I invited them in here during a moment of absentmindedness."

Fulcinia blushed, "Of course. Please, forgive me. I, I, you're right of course. The only stories I know of your friends are the ones I here from the guards and serfs."

Kaleigh nodded and the two stood in silence for a minute. Kaleigh rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms before pulling the towel even tighter to her, beginning to shiver. She sniffed and looked up at Fulcinia again, noticing a bundle of dark blue fabric in her arms, "What's that?" she asked curiously.

The older woman smiled, "It's a dress." she held it our for Kaleigh to take, "It is to large for me, but it should fit you correctly." she smiled and Kaleigh adjusted the towel higher up her chest, "Trust me, it's not always a joy." Kaleigh assured her.

"I did not think you would be able to wear your torn clothes again and I did not know if you had any others." Fulcinia said, motioning for Kaleigh to take the dress.

Kaleigh took the dress carefully. It was soft yet sturdy. And there was so much of it, yet it seemed to weigh less than the crumbled dress in her saddle bags. Surely this was of very high quality, much to nice for her to take.

"Fulcinia, I can't borrow this, it-"

"Not borrow, keep." Fulcinia interrupted lightly.

Kaleigh looked at Fulcinia in surprise, "I couldn't. This is much to nice an article for me. It's, it's too, pretty."

Fulcinia waved her hand, "I shall never fill it out correctly and therefore will never wear it. If you don't take it, it will be left for the Saxons to claim."

Kaleigh smiled slightly, "Well, in that case."

"Go." Fulcinia pointed to the dressing screen encouragingly, "Try it on."

Kaleigh slipped behind the screen and quickly finished towel drying her body and hair. She quickly pulled the fabric over her head, pulling her long tangled hair out of the inside. She couldn't get to the laces in the back and peeked around at Fulcinia. "Um, could you-"

The other laughed, "Oh, I forgot. Here." Kaleigh came forward as she was motioned and turned her back. Kaleigh's eyebrows knit together as Fulcinia continued to pull the dress tighter and tighter at the waist.

"That's tight enough." she interjected, "Any more and I won't be able to breath when I ride."

Fulcinia huffed, "The dress is suppose to be tight. It's a proper lady's dress."

Kaleigh glanced over her shoulder, "That may be true, but I'm no proper lady, and these aren't proper times if you'll recall."

Fulcinia nodded, "Very well." She finished tying the back and turned Kaleigh to face her. Kaleigh was a little self conscience under the perusing look. Fulcinia looked up and smiled, "Come, I'll do your hair."

Kaleigh wanted to resist. Opened her mouth to say no, but the strong hand on her wrist dragging her over to the chair cut off any choice she had in the matter. She sat carefully, minding her leg. She felt Fulcinia messing about with her hair and pinched her face in pain when the woman began to drag a bone comb through it. "Ow. Ow." she murmured.

"If you can take a slice in the leg like you did, brushing your hair should be a trifle." Fulcinia said off handedly.

"Ai," Kaleigh muttered through gritted teeth, "but the cut was quick and clean. This is slow torture."

Fulcinia's hands paused, "You don't know what real torture is."

Kaleigh started to turn back to face the woman but she began brushing again, forcing Kaleigh to sit still once more. It took only a couple minutes for Fulcinia to work out all of the tangles and snarls in the hair and soon it fell like a long, brown silk curtain. Albeit a wet one. Fulcinia began to part and pull at different sections of hair and Kaleigh jerked her head out of her hands. When she turned to face the woman, Fulcinia had a genuinely surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry. But really, I can't have anything fancy or proper in my hair. It wouldn't do to have the others thinking I've gone soft."

Fulcinia nodded, "A simple braid then."

Kaleigh turned around, enjoying the feeling of having the older woman playing with her hair. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine she was back at home with her mother, sitting in front of a fire. Then Fulcinia stopped, bringing Kaleigh back to the present. Several moments later, she came around in front of Kaleigh, two jars manifesting in her hands.

Kaleigh eyed them carefully, "What's that?"

Fulcinia dipped a finger in one jar and it came out with a black substance on it, "Kohl, now hold still." Kaleigh's eyes widened and she moved to turn her head away, but Fulcinia grabbed her chin firmly with her clean hand and held it in place. She swiped the liquid around Kaleigh's eyes forcing her to close them at one point. Eyes still closed, Kaleigh felt something brush across her lips and her eyes jerked open as her head jerked back. She saw Fulcinia had a bit of red stuck to one finger and had the sinking feeling she had just had stain added to her lips. Fulcinia beamed down at Kaleigh who looked at the woman reproachfully.

"This started out with a simple dress." Kaleigh said quietly, ""how did you manage to get kohl and stain on me as well?"

Fulcinia chuckled, "Would you like to see?"

Kaleigh chewed her bottom lip, "Might as well be prepared for the teasing that's to come."

Fulcinia nodded to a corner of the room where a table sat. Kaleigh rose stiffly, her leg protesting having to move, the stitching pulling slightly at the surrounding skin. She made her way slowly to the table and saw that next to it, hidden by a dark cloth which she moved aside, was a tall mirror leaning against the wall. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the dimmer light of the corner but when she did her mouth dropped open.

Fulcinia had been right about the dress. The dress was a simple long sleeved dress but it was the way it fit her. The blue fabric hugged against her torso, the low neckline showing off a hint of her cleavage despite the band she had put back on to bind her chest. The skirt of the dress attached slightly below her midriff, making her look even taller and slimmer. The skirt flowed around her as she shifted and Kaleigh picked up a handful of the fabric, surprised that her legs remained completely covered despite it.

Fulcinia's image appeared behind her in the mirror, "I saw that you rode astride when you arrived. I figured this would be far more proper. Though I must tell you that riding when you're leg is not healed will not do good."

Kaleigh ran her hands down her body, smoothing the fabric, "It's not like there is much other choice." she snorted in amusement, "And I've ridden with worse. As long as it doesn't gain infection I'll live."

She looked back to her image and for the first time in several years she got a good look at herself. She had matured. The kohl outlined her eyes, making them look big and even bluer than usual. Several wisps of hair had escaped her braid and lay framing her face. Whatever Fulcinia had put on her lips had stained them a deep red, making her skin look tanner. She looked like, well like one of her Amazonian ancestors. Proud and strong and beautiful.

But that was only the surface, and Kaleigh looked harder at herself. The last time she had seen her face it had still been soft, her eyes had held a light and hopefulness in them. A trust that in the end, everything would work out for the best, that her brother would come home and they would all live happily ever after. Now though, she knew that there was no such thing as happily ever after. She was surprised at how hard the lines of her face had become as she looked at herself. She looked tired, her eyes were weary and wary. They held a steeliness, for she knew now that the world was kill or be killed, there was no place in the life she had lived for mercy. Her scar was pale against her otherwise tan skin. Her lips, once permanently curved into a soft smile, were straight now, slightly chapped from the wind and the sun's effect. Her brow had soft lines in it from all her nights of staying up and worrying about how she and the others would fend for themselves and when their next battle would come. She knew she was still considered beautiful by others, but in her eyes all she saw when she looked at herself was a bone deep exhaustion and a darkness that stemmed from inside her, but perhaps that part was only visible to herself.

She turned away from her image and sighed, not disgraced, but saddened by what she had become.

Fulcinia however mistook her expression, "I'm sorry. I thought you looked very nice. If it's displeasing I can change it. I-"

Kaleigh shook her head, cutting the other off, wishing to put her at ease, "It's not that. For the first time in my life I'm afraid to get dirty." Kaleigh asked any gods that were listening to forgive her for the lie, "Thank you."

Fulcinia smiled in return, "Well, just remember, you must take it easy or your leg will not heal. Perhaps it will be easier to stay clean than you think."

Kaleigh smiled genuinely as the Roman woman bent to pick up Afsati who had been sniffing about at her feet, giving the pup a good ear scratch as she cradled him to her. "That's true. But, even if I attempt to stay out of trouble, this dress is much to fine to do all the traveling that we will be doing." She ran a hand over the material again, "It is so cold outside and liable to get even colder. I'm afraid it just won't be practical for our journey."

Fulcinia smiled, "You're right of course, but I think that your tunic and breeches would be much to distracting," her smile faltered, "especially for my husband and his men." she turned away quickly but Kaleigh saw the flit of fear that danced across the roman's eyes. Before Kaleigh could respond, Fulcinia had crossed to chest at the foot of the bed. After setting Afsati down she opened and began to rummage through the clothes that filled the chest. After a moment she pulled free a bundle of thick brown material. She stood and held it out for Kaleigh to see. It was another dress, with long sleeves, a low cut front, and a long full skirt.

"It use to be my riding dress." Fulcinia said, looking down at the dress with a small smile before glancing up at Kaleigh with a glint in her eye, "Mother never did like that father allowed me to ride astride, so she had several dresses made that were considered suitable. The skirt is full enough to cover your legs when riding astride, and this one had always been far to long for me, so it should be right for you. It might be old, but it's very warm."

Kaleigh looked at the dress for a moment, taking in the difference of hers and Fulcinia's body physiques. She would probably get more than several remarks from the knights, but she would be warm and fully clothed. It was her best option at the moment, so with a grateful smile she reached out and took the dress from Fulcinia.

Fulcinia laughed softly, "I should have thought of this dress before. Of course you can keep the blu-"

"Fulcinia!"

Kaleigh watched as Fulcinia's expression changed as if by magic. The confident gleam that had developed in the time she had been in the room was extinguished in moments, replaced with the timidness of a mouse. She began to wring her hands together, her eyes darting nervously from the door and back, "That's Marius." she whispered, "I have to go."

"Fulcinia!"

Kaleigh watched Fulcinia jump and begin to back quickly toward the door, "I'm so glad you liked the dress, but-"

"Fulcinia!"

This time the voice sounded as if it came from just down the hall and Fulcinia whipped the door open, "Good-bye."

With a soft click the door closed, leaving Kaleigh alone in the room, silently seething. She fought the urge to storm out the door and ram the male Roman through with her sword. Any man who treated his wife like he obviously did Fulcinia didn't deserve to still breathe.

She was pulled from her indecision by a slight tugging at the hem of her dress. She looked down to see Afsati playing amid the folds of the skirt, biting and clawing at the fabric. She scooped him up quickly, "Oh no you don't you little rascal. You can chew on anything but this dress," she scolded softly as her eyes rose once again to the door, _It's best I do nothing. I've already caused enough chaos amid the Romans and the knights for today. _She was pulled from her thoughts as Afsati began to growl and bark at his image in the mirror. She laughed and set him down, quickly stepping from the blue dress and into the brown one. _Fulcinia was right, the dress is the perfect length for riding. _She thought as she pulled on her boots.

She walked over to where her bags had been set against the wall and carefully folded the blue dress and placed it in her bag. She quickly strapped her sheathed sword and long dagger to the belt on her hip. One of her throwing knives slid into its sheath on her left forearm, hidden by the brown sleeves, her second dagger slid down into her boot and her smaller throwing knife nestled safely sheathed against the outside of her right thigh. She swung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and tucked Afsati under her arm. She grabbed the packs and made her way out the door.

She was surprised at the hustle that surrounded her. Everywhere Roman servants, in dingy, dirty robes, rushed about, packing belongings. She stopped one young girl and asked how she could get to the stables. The girl shouted the answer back over her shoulder as she scurried down the hall. Kaleigh followed the girls confusing instructions which had sounded a little like, "Left, right, left, right, blah, blah." After making several wrong turns and having to backtrack Kaleigh found herself in the comfort of the stables.

"May we be of some assistance to you lady?"

She turned at the voice and saw two familiar figures seated on a bale of hay.

"Kaleigh?"

"Yes Gawain?" she couldn't help smirking at the look on his face.

"You look like a lady."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I am a girl."

"I could see that upstairs." The idly spoken words were met by a sharp elbowing from the second figure.

Lancelot glared at the other knight, "Don't make me kill you."

Gawain rose with a laugh, "Well, then I believe I should take my leave. Before I say something that will incur either of your wraths."

As he walked by Kaleigh he playfully slapped her backside. She whirled, but he had already dashed out the door,

She rolled her eyes, "Men." she turned back to face Lancelot, whos expression could have rivaled Tristan's for blankness, "Are you still angry with me?" she questioned hesitantly.

The life flashed back into Lancelot's face, "What?"

"You look angry. Is that anger still for me?"

"No. I was just contemplating the many ways I was going to torture Gawain for touching you."

Kaleigh set Afsati and the bags down next to the bale, leaning her bow against the wall next to her. "Might I suggest pulling the hair out of his head strand by strand and then tying him from a tree by his toes?"

He scowled, "I already thought of that, only I was going to hang him by his fingers. Toes perhaps would be worse."

She nodded solemnly in agreement. They met each others gazes and burst into laughter.

"I have missed you brother."

"And I you Kali."

She sighed at her childhood name, "Must you call me by that still?"

"Of course not. Only so long as you don't call me Lancey anymore."

She screwed her face in thought, "Well, Kali's not so bad."

He laughed and threw an arm around her waist pulling her to him for a hug.

"I'm glad you no longer wish me dead." she confided, her voice muffled as her face was buried in his shoulder.

He pulled back and looked down at her shocked, "Kill you?"

She nodded, "Ai, for coming on this mission. I know you wish that I had stayed behind."

He moved his arm to her shoulder and squeezed, "I do wish that you had stayed behind. But I could never wish you dead. You are my baby sister. All I wish is for you to remain safe. Last night all I could picture was you crying over the body of the first dead deer I brought home. You were so upset by it then, so fragile and young still. I just wished to spare you pain. And I can assure you now, there will be much pain on this trip."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "It means so much that you wish so strongly for my safety." She paused, considering her words, "But Lancey, you must realize that I am no longer that young fragile girl. I have seen things," she glanced down to the ground, "and done things, that killed that girl you once knew, leaving me in her place." she chuckled, "Now I am the one that shoots down the deer." She moved her eyes back to meet Lancelot's face, "It's no longer in me to sit idly by, I have to join in the fray. Something in me pulls me too it."

He sighed, "It will take me time to realize how much you have changed Kali, and even more to accept it. But, seeing you earlier has certainly eased my worries for your safety. You fought well. How's your leg by the way?"

She rubbed her thigh, "Sore." she grinned mischievously, "You think I thought well?"

He laughed and pulled away so he could face her better, "You know you fought well. I have never seen Romans look so shocked. Nor been so proud of anyone. The only other person I have seen fight with such accuracy is Tristan. You two are alike."

"Not so much."

He nodded, "True. Tristan lives for the kill, you don't."

She ducked her head and mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up to his eyes again, "I said quite the opposite." His brow furrowed in confusion. "Tristan doesn't live for the kill as much as you think."

He shook his head, "Kali, I have known Tristan for close to fifteen years. He-"

"Did he kill anyone today?" she asked, cutting him off. Lancelot paused to think before shaking his head. "He had many opportunities, including when he threw the knife at Gaius. You know how accurate he is with daggers better than I. Why do you think he didn't?"

"It was not the time or place for killing." Lancelot answered, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"I killed a man today." her voice held no remorse or any other emotion. "The one that attacked you. I could easily have disabled him from harming you, but I didn't. I made the choice to aim for his heart."

"Kali, you're not a cold blooded murderer."

"Cold blooded, no. I killed that man from necessity. If I hadn't killed him, it's possible he would have been a danger to all of us later. Cowards always are." Lancelot opened his mouth to interrupt but she held up her hand to stop him, "Perhaps all I am saying is that, Tristan kills from necessity as well. If the men he engages do not fall by his sword then they live to hurt or kill again." She smiled sadly, her eyes glazing as she thought back, "Perhaps he feels the same rush I do when he kills. Not a rush of pleasure, but power. There is no greater power than that of holding another's life in your hands. As twisted as it may be, I almost relish the kill now. I no longer feel anything when I kill, it is a necessity of my life. I have excepted that as such, perhaps that makes me weak. But with every man I kill I ensure that there is one less person to hurt those I love. I have seen to much pain Lancelot."

Lancelot stared at her for several seconds, "But Kali," he argued, "I have seen Tristan kill for the sure pleasure of it. He-"

"Lancey." she stood to her feet, limping slightly, "I can see another argument in the formation. A stupid one, but still an argument. We've only just been reunited after 15 years. I have no wish to argue with you."

He nodded, "Nor I with you. But we will discuss these things you speak of, later though."

She sat back down, leaning against him again, "So, tell me of your journey, that you ended up with Arthur at the wall." he hesitated and she shoved his shoulder with her own, "Come on."

"There is not much to tell." he said with a shrug, but she looked at him expectantly and he chuckled, "Fine. I'll tell you. After they took me from the tribe, the Romans wandered for only one more week through Sarmatia, taking boys from any village they came across. Then they turned us toward Rome and we arrived there within near two weeks of constant traveling. They put us into a giant dormitory and we were told that we would stay there until the others joined us. Within a week, the knights you know plus 29 others were brought to the dormitory. They accessed our fighting skills and those of us who were already knowledgeable were told that we would be leaving within the week for Briton, to be stationed at the wall. It took us several days to make the coast at a brisk pace and then we spent 5 long days aboard a ship. Several of the horses came down with disease and died, forcing some of us to ride double, which also meant that we had to travel slower. After 5 days, we all got our first sight of Hadrian's wall. We were introduced to a man named Cosantine, who told us he would be our commander until Arthur gained the experience needed."

Lancelot chuckled, "Arthur was more than a little nervous about meeting us, but Cosantine insisted that he train with us. We were introduced to the other knights that were still stationed there and they began to train us. Our first mission was against Woads two weeks later and 5 of the boys that had come with me were killed. After that we all threw ourselves into training, realizing that this hell we found ourselves in was no dream as we had hoped. Cosantine was killed 9 ½ years ago and Arthur has been leading us since. We stopped gaining reinforcements 2 years before that and have continued to fight until all that were left was us that you know. I have seen only one knight gain his freedom in these 15 years and we were informed that his ship sank in a storm on his way home."

"I'm sorry brother." she whispered, laying a comforting hand on his forearm.

"There is no need. This is simply the life I hav- OW!" he jerked his foot up and back and Kaleigh saw little tooth marks on the leather of his boot. She looked over the edge of where she sat to see Afsati staring at her, waging his tail happily.

She bent and picked him up, "You little rascal." He gave a small bark before trying to lick her, making her laugh. "Well, you have my forgiveness, but it's Lancelot's you need to be asking for."

Her brother shook his head, "What is it about you that has made that fleabag attach to you so quickly?"

She shrugged and cuddled Afsati to her, teasing his nose with a piece of straw. He snapped at the straw and his little teeth connected with her hand. She shook it with a grimace.

"Why do you keep him?"

"Because it is my fault he's alone. Last night when I wandered off into the woods I was stalked by two wolves. Tristan killed them to protect me. Then this morning, when Bors carried this little scrap into camp I knew somehow that he was alone. Plus he likes me. And he's adorable."

Lancelot smiled, "Well, just don't ask me to ever watch the lit-"

"Kaleigh."

Both looked up, "Yes Arthur." she answered as the Roman commander stepped before them. She patted the bale of hay and scooted closer to Lancelot, "Would you like to speak with me?"

"First, how is your leg?" Arthur asked as he sat next to her, reaching out to pat Afsati on the head as the pup sniffed in his direction.

She shrugged, "Soon, it will be just another scar."

"I'm glad that you're alright. I know most of what happened from questioning the Roman guard, Spurius. Lancelot and Tristan told me about the fighting, but what I would like you to tell me is how this all started."

"I think he means 'What did you do?'"

She smiled sarcastically at her brother, "Believe it or not, this wasn't my fault. I turned Valdeer loose once the rest of you entered the villa. I left the girl, Laelia, to watch Valdeer, Afsati and my bags, then went to help with the old man you cut down Arthur. While I was in the hut the little girl came and told me that the Romans had taken my belongings and horse. I immediately went after them and entered the courtyard to see Gaius whipping Valdeer. I knocked into him and demanded he give me back my horse. He refused, making several lewd comments, until Spurius intervened and only the did he finally give me my reins. When Spurius went to retrieve my other belongings Gaius began pestering me again. He called me a wench and grabbed my ass, so I hit him." she smiled at the memory, "I hit him rather hard in fact. Anyways, after that he called for Cassius and Brutus to come help him with me. Brutus was one of the unconscious ones and Cassius was the one who did this." she explained quickly, her hand gesturing to her thigh. "They managed to pin my hands to my sides and then Gaius hit me several times. Spurius tried to stop them and the other Romans attacked him. I was pissed, so I freed myself and began to fight back. And that's pretty much how my version goes."

Arthur nodded, "And the dead Roman?"

"Oh Arthur, do you truly want the truth about that?" she asked with a smirk.

"As long as you assure me it was in self defense-" she nodded, "then I know all that I need to know. Unfortunately, that Roman was apparently very well liked among the others."

"No accounting for taste." she grumbled before smiling apologetically.

He nodded, "His death has made you very unpopular."

"I don't like them either." she grumbled.

"You mean her kicking their asses didn't make her unpopular?" quipped Lancelot proudly.

"I think it was both. Tristan and Spurius have also found themselves unloved here. Tristan is out scouting right now to avoid any further conflicts. I want you to take Spurius with you and join up with Tristan. If you were able to follow us through that storm, I have no doubt you'll be able to follow after him."

Jols led Valdeer out of a stall and Spurius walked out of a different stall, leading his own large chestnut gelding.

Her mouth dropped open and Afsati licked her. She wiped her face with her sleeve, "You're sending me away?"

He nodded, "I wish I did not have to, but Marius demands justice."

"Justice to me is castrating him and his men."

Arthur sighed, "All the same, it would be best if you were not around until we are on the trail back."

Kaleigh's shoulders slumped slightly, "Very well. To avoid causing more pain to already damaged egos, I will go into the woods to scout with Tristan until you leave this place."

"And you'll take Spurius with you."

Kaleigh raised an eyebrow, " You want me to play babysitter?" Arthur leveled his gaze at her, "Fine, I'll take him, but don't expect me to be in a cheerful mood about it."

"You know you'll have fun Kali."

She whirled to her brother, " And why don't you have to go?"

"Because I didn't stab, kill or betray anyone." Spurius flinched at the last.

She scoffed, "It's all in the details isn't it." She glanced down at Afsati, who was contentedly chewing on her finger, before grinning sadistically up at her brother again, "If I'm leaving, then I charge you with Afsati's care." She thrust the wolf into her astonished brothers arms and rose to go to her horse, smoothing a hand tenderly down his neck, mindful of the cleaned cut in his neck. She halted, puzzled, "Why is there a saddle there?"

"Doesn't a saddle go on a horses back?" asked Spurius confused.

She shot him a glare as Arthur answered, "We borrowed it."

Jols finished attaching her bow, quiver and bags to the saddle. He nodded to her, "All ready to go milady."

"Don't call me lady anything." she said distractedly before addressing Arthur again, "You want me to ride in a Roman saddle?"

"Dagonet said that it would make it easier on your wound. And it belonged to the dead Roman, so it will get no use from him. Please Kaleigh, just use it."

She jumped onto her horses back, hiding the cringe as her wound jostled, mentally scolding herself for finding the saddle so comfortable, "It'll do." she turned and Valdeer began to prance under her, anxious to be away from that place, as she waited for Spurius to mount. She glanced at Lancelot and smirked. He was struggling to hold Afsati, who was growling and wriggling, "Have fun Lancey." she cooed, heeling Valdeer into a gallop before he could respond.

**Author's Note: **Alright, there you go. The next chapter. This story is officially over 100 pages long. I'm amazed at myself. But you know what'd I love? Is if you would just push the little bluish button and leave me a review! Cause anything helps and it all encourages!

SO REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. North or South?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters in this story who came from the King Arthur movie. I do own Kaleigh and whatever other characters my mind whips into existence though.

**Author's Note: **Because it's been so long since I updated, I'm reposting this chapter as a kind of 'refresher'.

**Chapter 13: North or South?**

Kaleigh galloped out of the gate, past the village and packing Romans, and straight to the woods. As soon as she had reached the cover of the trees she pulled Valdeer to a stop and waited for Spurius to catch up. As he came near she called out to him, "Where did he go?"

"Who?" Spurius asked as he came to a stop next to her.

"Tristan, who else?" Spurius continued to stare blankly at Kaleigh, "Which direction did Tristan go scouting?" She turned in her saddle to stare at him directly and her face fell when he shrugged, "What do you mean?" she asked mimicking his shrug, "You don't know?" Spurius shook his head, making Kaleigh sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned back around and nudged Valdeer forward along the perimeter of trees, her eyes on the ground, "I assumed, incorrectly, that you had seen where he had gone when he left. If I had known you hadn't, I would have started tracking from the gate, instead of coming here. It was a foolish mistake and now I'll just have to follow the tree line until I find his tracks."

"You can do that?" Spurius asked in awe.

She shrugged, "It's simple tracking."

"Yes, but I meant, who would have taught you, a woman, to track?"

Valdeer jerked to a halt as Kaleigh whipped around in her saddle, eyes narrowed, "My father and many other great men taught me. And if you make a comment like that again about my being unable to do things well because I am a woman, remember, no one will hear your screams out here." she smirked as he gulped and turned Valdeer into the woods.

"Did you find his tracks?" questioned Spurius.

"No, but Tristan would went North."

"You know this how?"

"It's what I would have done."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spurius called as he ducked a branch and steered his gelding to follow on Valdeer's tail.

"Do you know any other, quicker way through these woods?"

He shook his head until he realized she couldn't see him, "NO."

"Then through the woods we go." They rode in silence for several minutes, he concentrating on the prickly brush that seemed to reach out and grab him, and her, keeping her eyes sharply on the ground, scanning for any signs. After a while, Kaleigh broke the silence, "Spurius. That means 'illegitimate child' does it not."

Spurius immediately grew wary, "How do you know the meaning of Roman names?"

"I have spent time in Romans." was all she offered as explaination, "Why would your parents name you that?"

"They didn't."

Kaleigh ducked a branch and glanced back at him, "Then why do they call you that?"

"Because my father died before I was born."

"How did he die?" she asked curiously.

"He was killed in battle."

Kaleigh glanced back, this time staring hard at Spurius' horse. "For being Sarmatian one would think you would have understood a woman tracker." Spurius' eyes widened in shock as he looked at her making her laugh, "Don't look so surprised. Your horse has the lines of a Sarmatian plains horse. Your Sarmatian as well. At least your father was."

Spurius sighed and nodded, "My father was a Sarmatian knight, my mother was a upper class Roman. When my father was killed, a Roman senator, a friend of my Roman grandfather, took pity on my pregnant mother and married her."

"Well, if you were raised Roman why are you not in a garrison close to home. If your father was noble, surely they would give you allowances."

"He was not my father." Kaleigh was surprised at the harshness in Spurius' voice, "I volunteered as a Sarmatian."

Her head snapped back to look at him, a branch smacking across her face, drawing a thin line of blood, "You volunteered."

He nodded, "I am a Sarmatian. At least half of me. I did not think it fair that I not serve as well."

Kaleigh slowed down further, allowing her to watch the ground and surroundings and still converse with Spurius, "You are strange." They rode in silence a while longer, "I have two questions for you. Where does your loyalty lie: Sarmatia or Rome? And, why would you volunteer for one such as Marius?"

Spurius thought about it, "When my mother's husband found out that I had volunteered myself as a Sarmatian knight he pulled several strings to get me placed with Marius. He knew I would be relatively safe, thus keeping my mother happy, and that I would be bullied and punished by Marius' men, thus getting back at me for choosing my Sarmatian side over my Roman. That I suppose answers both your questions."

Kaleigh made no sign that she had heard him. She leant forward to study the ground closer. The tracks of several bare feet mingled among the leaves beneath her. She pulled Valdeer to a stop and dismounted, bending to shift some of the leaves and get a closer look. They were Woad tracks, relatively fresh. But why were they there? She closed her eyes, willing the forest to reveal the answer to her. She sighed, all she heard was the sounds of birds and squirrels chattering in the creaking trees, "What is your Sarmatian name?" she whispered.

Spurius hesitated a moment, " Palomides. But-"

A twig snapped and she raised her hand to silence him. She remounted slowly and drew her bow, notching an arrow, looking up as three blue men emerged from the shadows. Spurius moved forward to put himself between them and Kaleigh but a look from Kaleigh had him stopping next to her right side instead, sword ready. The two groups studied each other before one of the Woad men stepped forward. He began speaking in his native language and Kaleigh nodded her head, trying to hold back her laughter. When the men stopped talking she just smiled at him.

"If this leader of yours is as smart as they say, surely he would have sent someone I could understand."

Another Woad appeared from the brush to their immediate left and she sweeped the bow to put the man in her sights. Palomides glanced around nervously for more intruders as Kaleigh began addressing the Woad her bow was trained on.

"What is it Merlin wishes now? More riddles?"

The Woad ignored her sarcasm, "The Saxons are to the north and south of you now."

Kaleigh raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you just the bearer of good news. And tell me, why should I believe you?"

"There is a trail to the east, through the mountains."

She scoffed, "And I suppose Merlin expects us to take it."

The Woad nodded, "He promises safe passage."

"Why should we believe you?" hissed Palomides, finding his tongue.

The Woad shot him an annoyed look, "You are Roman. You follow a man who tortures and kills those not like himself. Why should we believe you when you say you are leaving here and yet you remain?"

Kaleigh looked at Palomides in shock, "Marius tortures?"

Spurius looked shocked, "He takes people into the hut that disappears underground, but I know not what goes on in there. Only his most trusted are allowed."

She shook her head in disgust, "You will return to Arthur and tell him of this travesty."

He looked at the four Woads warily, "It's not safe to be alone."

"Merlin won't let any harm befall my friends, especially if he expects me to do whatever he wants me to do." I glanced over at the Woads again, "Isn't that right?"

The Woad nodded but Palomides opened his mouth to protest more and Kaleigh cut him off, leveling him with a glare that made him shrink back as her voice dripped with ice, "You will do as I say Spurius. You will return to Arthur and tell him for you do not wish to be in my presence now."

The coldness in her voice drove Spurius to turn his horse around and hesitantly head back the way they had come.

When he was gone she turned back to the Woads, "I'm must ask, why has Merlin let me go twice?"

"Merlin doesn't wish it. He also commanded me to tell you where the dark scout has gone." Kaleigh waited expectantly for him to continue. He pointed in a direction opposite the one she was taking, "Go that way. He has circled around to the south. If you go straight that direction you will find his trail soon."

Kaleigh glanced in the direction he pointed and when she turned back the four Woads had disappeared. "Well that was rude." she mumbled. She argued within herself over whether or not to trust his directions and reluctantly turned Valdeer the way he had pointed.

"I've got nothing to lose."

Authors Note: Please Review!


	14. Rain, Arrows, and Reflections

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or movie of King Arthur. I do lay claim to Kaleigh and any other original characters inserted into this story. Any similarities with this story and any other are purely coincidence.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this update has taken so long. I'm not even going to try to explain the many reasons why it's taken me so long to post. I'm just gonna say enjoy!

**Chapter 14:** **The Trail and Reflections**

The sound of gently falling rain was all that could be heard. It struck the trees, gathering and pooling high in the leaves. This sent periodic drenches down to the ground as the foliage collapsed under the weight of the water. A hooded figure emerged through the foliage atop a great black horse, both looking very bedraggled. The horses mane had clumped together and clung to everything it touched, including the rain slicked reins.

Kaleigh grumbled and with the hand not holding the reins pulled her cloak tighter around her as several more water droplets found their way to her already drenched skin. She couldn't feel her nose anymore from the cold, but she was fairly sure it was running as she sniffled miserably yet again. Not 15 minutes after finding Tristan's trail the rain had started and it was stilling going after nearly an hour. She had been soaked through before she could put on her cloak and wore it now only to keep out the frigid wind.

Kaleigh's eyes were kept strictly ahead of her, following the broken twigs that were now the only sign of Tristan's presence, Thagimasad's hoof prints long ago washed away in the rain.. Her hood slid to cover her face and she dejectedly pushed it back slightly. She had tried riding with it shielding her face but it had obscured to much of her vision. So now she rode along, blinking rapidly to keep the drops out of her eyes that fell from both the sky and her long lashes. The pieces of hair that had previously framed her face now clung to it in the streams of water that trickled down her face, undoubtedly mixing with her snot.

"Lovely." she growled. She pictured herself and despite the fact that she had never considered herself a vain person, she was relieved that there was no one there to see her in such a state.

As suddenly as the rain had started, it stopped. Kaleigh brushed back her hood and shrugged out of her cloak. She laughed as Valdeer gave a great shake, rocking her in the saddle and sending a spray of water up into her face. "Well thank you so much for that." she said with a grumble as she wiped her face dry. Yet the pat she gave Valdeer before she draped her cloak over his neck was one of extreme affection. The stallion had been her constant companion for three years and was perhaps the friend she valued the most, for he never complained or failed her in a time of need. She shook her head, clearing the water from her hair in a movement that resembled Valdeer's greatly. The stallion snorted and tossed his head making her chuckle again. The sounds of the forest quickly reached Kaleigh's ears, calming and soothing, as water continued to drip down periodically from the branches.

Moments later the sounds of the forest ceased almost instantly again and Kaleigh halted Valdeer at the sound of distant talking. She slipped silently from the saddle, gripping her sword tightly, and with a quiet command to stand, left the stallion. As she slid slowly through the brush the voices got louder and louder, until, peeking through a bush, she saw the end of a line of Saxons making their way south. Her teeth clenched together at the sight of the shaggy, dirty men. Her sword hand gripped her sword's hilt so tightly her knuckles turned white. Images from her nightmare came back to her, fueling her anger. She watched as the Saxon foot soldiers trudged on, several laughing and shoving at each other. Their laughing infuriated her as she remembered the similar laugh that frequently haunted her dreams, taunting and cold. She wanted nothing more than to leap through the bush and swipe them from the face of the earth. But more importantly she wanted to make them suffer. To die slowly, painfully, knowing that they were helpless. It was these thoughts that finally forced Kaleigh to push aside her anger. That she was capable of carrying out those thoughts scared her and she rocked back slightly, as if to put distance between herself and them. She scanned the line and saw that it continued on for some time. In order to see better she silently pulled herself up into a tree, climbing the branches higher and higher, grateful the trees grew so close together as she made her way from tree to tree, until she was at last able to see the head of the column. She guessed that there were around two hundred, which was way to small a number. The rest of the army must still be north, moving slowly, and this was the group sent to cut off their escape. The Woads had told her the truth. She climbed higher, until she could see the mountains in the distance to the east. It was their only chance.

Kaleigh climbed silently back down from the tree she was in and backtracked until she was back to Valdeer. The stallion whuffed slightly to her as she climbed back into the saddle. She hushed him with a soft word and urged him forward, continuing to follow Tristan's trail. She urged Valdeer on faster than before. She needed to find Tristan. There would be Saxon scout's throughout this area and the fact that she had only seen Tristan's trail leading farther south made her worry. She pulled Valdeer to a halt less than a minute later, the stallion's hooves sliding slightly in the mud as she saw jumbled hoof prints in the mud in front of her. A set of faint boot prints led away from the hooves and a deeper pair led back, the second obviously made after the rain. The foot prints lead toward where the Saxons made their slow trek south. The boot marks were fresh. She guessed that Tristan had stopped here sometime toward the end of the rain and made his way to observe the Saxons. He must have watched for a while because she could see by the marks on low branches, caused by Thagimasad's reins when Tristan had tied them, and the amount of scuffled hoof prints, the grey stallion had stood here for a while. When Tristan had remounted he had turned Thagimasad sharply, heading in a direction almost perpendicular to the one they had been taking, meaning he was returning to the villa. She turned Valdeer and urged him on after Tristan at a trot, which was as fast as she dared go, for fear of Valdeer tripping or her loosing the trail. Tristan had obviously been in far more of a hurry and Thagimasad's stride was elongated to that of a ground covering canter. Before long she reached the edge of an old, well-worn trail. She could see that Tristan had turned onto it and his chargers stride had lengthened into a gallop. She knew her horse was faster than his, so if she kept him to a hard gallop she would surely catch up to the scout quickly. She crouched low over Valdeer's neck and that was all the encouragement he needed as he leaped forward into a gallop. The wind whipped at her hair and dress, drying both. She almost laughed for the sheer joy of the feeling of her powerful stallion and her moving as one, effortlessly down the trail.

Tristan's trial was easy enough to follow, allowing her to keep one eye on the ground in front of her and another on the forest. To her surprise, several miles later, Tristan's tracks suddenly veered off to the right into the foliage. She sat back and Valdeer gathered his rump beneath himself, nearly sitting down as he slid to a halt. Her head snapped to the forest as her eyes searched for a reason why he would have gone off the trail. The tracks were so fresh she knew she must be behind him by seconds, so why had he gone off the trail. She could see or hear nothing beyond the still woods and Valdeers steady breathing. Valdeer began to prance beneath her, fighting for her to release his reins so he could turn around. She allowed him and his ears pricked in the direction they had just come. She tried to calm him with her voice and hands and when he stood still for a moment she could barely hear what he heard.

A horse was approaching. Straining, she could hear the soft cadence as it walked forward. The unseen horse snorted and Kaleigh jerked on her reins to keep Valdeer quiet and he finally obeyed, standing docile. She drew her bow and notching an arrow urged Valdeer off the trail with her knees, grateful, not for the first time, for the hours she had spent training him as he obeyed her. She watched where her horses ears pointed, knowing he could sense the other far better than she could. Thoughts of Saxon scouts being in the area set her on edge and she had to force her arms to stay steady as her anxiety built. Around the bend in the trail a rider suddenly appeared, bow drawn as well. She couldn't see him but he was _obviously_ hostile so she released the arrow. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she recognized the grey charger. She cried out in shock and then relief when the figure managed to duck from her well aimed arrow. She quickly put her bow away and nudged Valdeer forward into the open. She held up her hands in obvious apology. Tristan had put away his bow immediately upon seeing her and now was riding stony faced towards her.

She bit her bottom lip, embarrassed, as he stopped next to her right side. "Tristan, I don't know what to say." she paused, at a loss for words, "I'm sorry I almost shot you."

"At least I know you can aim."

Kaleigh's mouth fell open in disbelief when she saw the small, brief smirk on his lips, "You just joked? You thought that was funny? I almost shot you!"

He shrugged, "But you didn't." His horse stepped sideways towards her and Tristan's leg bumped her own injured one. She grimaced and involuntarily reached out a hand to lay on her injury. He looked at her closely, "Your leg?"

Now she smirked, "Feels like someone took a sword to it. But I'll live."

He nodded and urged Thagimasad on down the trail.

Kaleigh remembered something and called after him, "Tristan?"

He stopped and waited as she turned Valdeer and came up next to him.

"Thank you for helping me back at the estate. You've saved my life twice, and I am indebted to you."

"You're welcome." he moved forward several steps before stopping and turning to look at her, "Why are you out here?"

"Arthur sent you off for stabbing a man, why shouldn't he send me off as well for killing one." she replied with a shrug.

Satisfied with her answer, Tristan moved off at a gallop and she followed closely behind. He thought back on the fight. He could vaguely remember seeing a dead Roman on the ground, but he had thought that had been someone else's doing. It never occurred to him that it had been her. She seemed to-. No, he realized he could see her killing someone. He had had a moment to observe her fighting and he had seen what she was capable of, even though it didn't look like she was thinking to hard. She had fought effortlessly, like it was her second nature. He thought back on the night previous when he had heard her telling her brother that she could defend herself. Though he had seen the calluses on her fingers, the mark of an archer, and seen firsthand how muscular and fit her body was, it still hadn't occurred to him that she was that good at it.

She confused him, though he'd never admit it. Most women he knew, that he remembered, had been frilly or delicate Romans. And the Britons were hardy and talked constantly, when they weren't trying to seduce some knight or other to their bed. He couldn't remember Sarmatia that clearly, it had been so long since he had been home that he couldn't remember what were memories and what were dreams. But he did remember that several of the girls in the village had been trained beside him while his father taught him the sword. He almost smiled, remembering his younger cousin and how she had always tried to mimic his every move. He imagined she would have turned out much like Kaleigh. But despite all that, there was something about Kaleigh different from every other woman. Like, despite the fact that wearing pants and such a tight, revealing tunic was considered completely unorthodox and had branded many women as charlatans or witches, she didn't seem to care.

He had to admit that she looked good in her tight pants, her body glistening with sweat, breath labored as she fought. Any other woman her age, even those who claimed to be boyish had always frowned upon such exertion in his experience. But she had enjoyed taking and giving punches without complaint. Even with that cut in her leg she didn't complain, and he knew from experience how much something like that could hurt. She had handled the pain well, even Galahad did not handle some of his injuries that well.

And now, here she was, galloping along behind him in a fancy dress and her hair and face done up like some of the tavern wenches. But on her the look was different, it added to her appearance yes, but at the same time made what she was capable of all the more impressive. Both sides fit her, the pants and the dress, but she was still deadly either way.

Who was she? One minute she was grave, the next acting like a young girl as she talked to the knights. Her changing personalities were irksome and if he hadn't heard for himself her intelligence he might have thought her crazy in the head. Instead, he was beginning to wonder if perhaps she was just hiding her true feelings behind a mask. 'If that was the case though, which one was the real her?' he wondered as he bent automatically as Thagimasad leapt over a log in the trail.

Tristan rode along, absorbed in his thoughts, though he kept one eye out for a sign of danger of any kind. His horse seemed to sense the urgency with which he needed to talk to Arthur and lengthened his stride more, a lather beginning to break out on his sweat slicked neck. The sound of the wind and the two horses hoof falls were all that Tristan heard as they raced their way down the wooded trail. When he broke from the trees the Roman Villa spread out before him, a large caravan of people loading and packing goods. An unease settled in his stomach instantly which was only interrupted when the sound of Kaleigh's horse stopped behind him. He slowed Thag enough to spin him around and cantered back to where she sat at the tree line, waiting for her to explain.

Meanwhile:

"Arthur sent you off for stabbing a man, why shouldn't he send me off as well for killing one." Kaleigh replied with a shrug.

She watched him turn and gallop off down the trail. Laying her heels to the sleek black sides Valdeer sprang forward eagerly, still fresh and anxious to go faster. She settled the stallion behind Tristan and held him at the steady pace.

Part of her could not believe that she had just spoken so nonchalantly about killing the Roman. Is this what she had come to? Not more than three years ago if someone had told her that she would speak thusly she would have laughed in their faces. She felt remorse and disappointment flooding her, glad that her mother was not alive to see the beast that her baby girl had turned into. Her mother would have been crushed to hear her, to see her, and to know that she had become a heartless killer.

She frowned at her thoughts. 'Heartless killer' was perhaps a little extreme, but that didn't mean she wasn't still disgusted with herself. Or with her moodiness. She was going to have to make some major changes and a whole hell of a lot more effort unless she wanted to tell them all that had transpired the last three years back home before it was time.

Kaleigh's thoughts made her sulky and with a slight physical shake of the head she brushed them away. Times like these were times for upbeat thoughts, that was the way to keep the spirit up. Except, upbeat hadn't been her thing for a while. It use to be, but now-- Well, she was making an effort right?

'Hmmm, upbeat, upbeat. What can I think about that's upbeat?' Tristan bent over in front of her as Thagimasad took a slight leap over a small log in the trail. 'Tristan has a great ass.' she stared dreamily before her eyes widened, 'WHOA!' her body tensed and Valdeers' stride hitched, forcing Kaleigh to relax so she didn't interfere with his movement, 'Where? What? Ok, think of another upbeat topic.'

'Like what?' asked the snide side of her brain.

'Anything!'

'Well, how about the possible upcoming battle?' it offered.

'Yes!' she grasped onto the idea, 'Think about all the fighting! Think about battle strategies. I have seen the knights fight now, how will I best compliment them if we must all fight.' She began to run a mental checklist of all the different knights and their fighting styles, purposely avoiding thinking of Tristan's. But, unbidden, the image of him effortlessly fighting and then the sensation of how she had felt wrapped up in his arms as he carried her edged into her mind. She relaxed into the remembered sensation, her focus straying. A bird shot out of the brush next to her and she squawked as she snapped her thoughts back to the presence, giving herself a mental head slap, 'Bad brain.' she scolded, trying to think of something that was completely foreign from the distracting knight in front of her and the feelings that were evoked as the unbidden images of him half naked and soaking wet earlier now came to mind. The harder she tried not to think of Tristan the more she did!

The snarl of a big cat erupted far in the distance and Kaleigh latched onto the thought, 'Yes! Animals are good things! I have to think about what I'm going to do about the rest of my herd. Where the hell am I going to keep 11 horses. Myla and Sarafin will be foaling within two months to boot! I can't expect the poor girls to keep on the move forever! Not to mention I've got Afsati I have to deal with now. So many things to think about now! Why do I always take in everything? I have to learn to say no.'

A hawk sounded up above, 'A hawk? Tristan has a hawk. It is Tristan's hawk. Damn bird!' she forced her mind from that subject as well, thinking instead on her situation with the Romans. Now, not only did the 'holy' man Germanius want her dead, the majority of the Romans she was helping escort now did as well.

'Well, gee, aren't you just popular lately?' the snide voice asked. 'At least if any of them trying anything you know you're brother will defend you.'

But that thought worried Kaleigh as well, because if any of the knights did anything to jeopardize their freedom for her, she would never forgive herself. She didn't want to think on the thought, but there was this pestering 'tapping' going on in her mind, reminding and annoying and adding to her worry.

But still there was more that had her worried. Like, as much as she was trying to avoid the topic, Tristan. The scout had saved her life twice now and yet she knew

that he did not trust her. Heck, she probably wouldn't trust her if she was him. She knew she would have to earn it from him but the man was so damn unemotional it was infuriating. 'Unless I shoot an arrow at him.' she reminded herself.

They broke from the cover of the trees and Kaleigh saw the Roman estate spread out before them once again. As she sat back Valdeer gathered his hunches beneath him and sat down into a stop, tossing his head impatiently. Tristan must have noticed she had stopped for he slowed and turned back to her.

"I promised Arthur I wouldn't come back until it was time to leave. I might cause more trouble if I do." Tristan didn't respond to her explanation, only turned back towards the estate. Kaleigh saw that he was about to take off and yelled out to him, "Tristan." He paused and glanced back at her, "If the Saxons are flanking us, which way will we go? East through the mountains?"

Now Tristan turned completely to face her, "How do you know about the passage east?"

She couldn't think of a believable explanation besides the Woads, and she was fairly sure that wasn't the explanation she should use if she wanted to earn their trust. "Are we, or aren't we."

Tristan's eyes seemed to pierce through her, trying to get a read on her. She could see the thinking going on behind his eyes. Curiosity was there, but also suspicion. The intensity of his gaze had her fighting to keep her gaze leveled to his and to keep her body from fidgeting nervously. She finally broke his gaze and stared off into the forest pretending to find the veins of the leaves on the trees absolutely fascinating.

She didn't look as she heard his horses hoof beats fade away. She sat there, mentally berating herself for not being able to hold his gaze. 'He's just a man. No reason to get nervous.' she scolded as her head sagged forward slightly to shake in disbelief.

'But his gaze makes you feel like he's looking into your soul. Let him look long enough and he'll see all the secrets you're trying so hard to hide right now.' another part reasoned.

"Stop getting so worked up." she muttered to herself, "It doesn't matter what his gaze is like, he can't read you any better than you can read him."

'Except for the fact he know you're nervous around him.'

"And I'm not nervous around him. In fact, I'm completely calm around him." 'Yeah right.'

"Oh, just, shut up!"

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of mental illness."

Kaleigh glared as Palomides emerged on her left, "And did you know that sneaking up on a crazy person is a sure sign of stupidity."

As her hand tapped the hilt of her sword he laughed and held up his hands, "Point taken."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Didn't I tell you to go back to villa?" He nodded. "Then you're still out here because-?"

"I decided to wait for you. I had no reason to believe Arthur would believe me, and I knew Marius and his men would do everything they could to discredit me."

She sighed and looked to the estate. Tristan and Arthur were talking. Movement caught her eye and she shifted her gaze to the form of two mercenaries overseeing two men dressed in brown robes. They were covering up a opening in the estate wall, sealing it with stones.

"Look." she nodded in the direction of the four men. Palomides' gaze narrowed.

'Why would they take time to do that?' she mused, 'Unless-!'

"My God." Palomides whispered as he realized the implications of the sight at the same time as her.

**Author's Note:** Well, how was it? I have the next couple of chapters already written, but I don't know when I'll find time to load them on to fanfic. Soon though. As always, hope you enjoyed it and don't be shy about reviewing! PLEASE!


	15. The Estate's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie of King Arthur. I did come up with the characters of Kaleigh and any other new characters that may be included. If this is close to any other ideas, my apologies, but I'm a poor college student that doesn't have time to go through each and every story.

**Authors Note:** I know that this chapter was posted before, but it was so long ago I thought I'd repost it so it'd be fresh in our minds before I post the next chapter. Which is going to be a very revealing chapter about Kaleigh's past.

**Chapter 15:** **The Estate's Secret**

With a cry Kaleigh slammed her heels into Valdeer's side and the stallion gave a mighty leap forward, flying across the land, Palomides' mare several strides behind. As her horses long stride devoured the distance between the forest line and the villa she saw Arthur approach the small hut-like outcropping being sealed. She saw Dagonet move forward, knocking away the stones with several swings of his axe, before kicking in the door. She watched as Arthur, her brother and Dag went inside. Gawain followed, pushing the robed men in front of him. The remaining three knights sat upon their horses, swords drawn in warning to the mercenaries who were exchanging nervous glances.

She slid to a stop next to Bors and sprang to the ground, drawing her sword. She ignored those around her, the cries from Marius to stop and the moves of the mercenaries to stop her, as she strode to the dark opening in the wall. She had taken only one step in when her nose registered the smell. She quickly stumbled back out into the fresh air, dragging in fresh air as she knelt in the grass, trying to ease the dry heaves that gagged her.

"What is it?"

She raised her gaze to Galahad's. How did she explain the smell that had nearly overwhelmed her? The smell of mold, dampness, feces, decay, urine, burnt flesh and infection. "Death."

The knights all exchanged a look. Kaleigh rose to her feet and glared at the mercenaries, "Bastards." she hissed. She gripped her sword tightly and made herself walk back to the entrance. She stopped there and leant against the wooden frame, peering down into the darkness, the distant sound of voices reaching her ears. She leveled her gaze at the closest Roman guard and he fidgeted under the look, "How many are alive?" she asked.

He glanced nervously at another Roman and she fixed her gaze on this other man instead, "How. Many?" she asked slowly again.

He glared defiantly at her.

The knights had looks of curiosity so she decided that she would have to enlighten them, "Marius has been taking all those who oppose him here," the sound of steel against stone came from the dark and she paused for a moment to listen, before moving to stand before the mercenary she still hadn't taken her eyes off of, "he kills them."

The mercenary sneered, " Pagan whor-"

The word was cut off as Kaleigh's fist slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground. The other mercenaries moved forward and Kaleigh leveled her sword at the closest ones throat. The other knights moved closer to her as she stared down at the man on the ground. She glanced sideways and the mercenary at the end of her sword backed away.

Before anyone could say anything more Lancelot materialized from the dark, his face grim. As he moved away from the opening she walked after him. As they reached his horse she laid a hand on his arm. He turned to look down at her sadly, then glared over her head at where the Romans stood.

"Water!" Kaleigh turned and saw Arthur exiting the darkness, the emaciated form of a woman hanging limply in his arms. Dagonet followed immediately after his commander, a young blonde boy carried in his arms. She saw Horton and Fulcinia rush toward Arthur so she strode to Dagonet.

She knelt down to the ground gingerly, careful not to pull the stitching in her thigh. She laid her sword next to her, and leaned over the boy slightly, her hands reaching to examine his crooked arm. The little boy was blinking at the brightness of the day and fear was clearly written across his face. She smiled softly and reached out to place a hand against his cheek.

"His arm is broken." Horton whispered as he handed a skin of water to Dag, "And his family?"

Kaleigh saw Dag move his head slightly in the negative and her heart immediately went out to the young boy.

"Stop. Stop what you are doing! These people are pagans."

Kaleigh looked up to see Marius rushing forward, pausing slightly at the cold looks he was receiving from the knights.

"So are we." Galahad pointed out.

Marius began to rant and Kaleigh tuned him out. She smiled at the boy and he hesitantly smiled at her and Dagonet. "You may sleep now." she whispered softly, "I promise nothing-"

Sudden movement caught Kaliegh's eye and she reached instinctively for her sword as she looked at the scene unfolding. The motion that had caught her eye was Marius backhanding Fulcinia across the face. Before anyone could react Arthur had knocked the round Roman to the ground and stood with Excalibur pointed at his neck. When Marius' guards started to go towards him Marius held out a hand for them to stop. Kaleigh rose, sword in hand and Bors moved his horse forward, convincing the Romans not to act. Kaleigh was so angry that she could hear the blood pounding in her ears, keeping her from hearing Marius' words as his lips moved. Arthur's gaze narrowed and when he spoke Kaliegh had no doubt that he was threatening the Roman.

"I was willing to die with them. To lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

Kaleigh turned her head to see Gawain standing over the two men in brown robes, men she supposed to be priests. The one kneeling in a prayerful stance had spoken and Kaleigh could see by his eyes that the sanity had left him long ago.

Arthurs' voice was cold in her ears, "Then I shall grant His wish. Wall them back up." Tristan began to protest but Arthur withdrew his sword from Marius, "I said wall them up!"

Several villagers jumped forward eagerly and they shoved the two men back into the dark, quickly putting back the stones Dagonet had torn down. Their eagerness made Kaleigh wonder just how much this village had suffered at these mad men's hands.

"Load the boy into the wagon." Arthur commanded as he again picked up the now unconscious woman. Kaleigh caught sight of the blue tattoos that swirled across the woman's body under her tattered clothing, the markings of a Woad.

Kaleigh fell into step beside Dagonet as he carried the weak and frightened boy, "Don't worry." she smiled kindly, "Neither Dagonet nor I will let them near you." she paused as they reached the wagon. Dagonet placed the boy in her arms as he climbed into the wagon, "You have been a brave boy. But now it is time to dream of better days." she whispered softly into his ear.

She saw the glint of a smile cross the boys features and as she handed him back to Dagonet he yawned and closed his eyes. Kaleigh stayed at the wagon only long enough to help Fulcinia climb in before turning and striding back to where Jols patiently stood holding her sword and Valdeer's reins. She smiled a thank you before affectionately patting the stallion's neck and slipping her sword back into the sheath on the saddle. She went to mount when she suddenly remembered Afsati. She swung up quickly and cantered over to where her brother sat, the expression on his face one of darkness as he surveyed all the people that appeared to be going with them. He smiled briefly as she stopped next to him.

"Where's Afsati?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Where's who?"

She rolled her eyes, "Wolf pup. Grey. Likes to chew on fingers, clothes, well, pretty much anything. Ring a bell?"

He glowered, "Damn beast chewed my reins."

Kaleigh hid a smirk, "Just being friendly. Where is he now?"

Lancelot shrugged, "I gave him to some little blonde girl to watch. I think she said her name was Lily, or something of the sort. She said she had watched him earlier."

"Lily? Oh, Laelia." Kaleigh remembered the young girl that had helped her earlier. She swung out her hand and swatted her brother up-side the head. "I asked you to watch him."

"He bit me."

"So you gave him to a child?" the look of confusion at her exasperated question had her turning and riding away in search of her young pet before she really hit her brother. She would never understand men.

Kaleigh hadn't gone far when she saw the little blonde girl trying to help her mother pack as she held the wolf. Kaleigh rode over and dismounted, introducing herself to Laelia's mother, Laniya. The girl held up the wolf and Kaleigh took him up into her arms, happily petting and scratching his ears. The animals pink tongue lolled from his mouth and his tail wagged happily, "Thank you for watching Afsati for me."

Laelia smiled and followed Kaleigh to Valdeer, "He's fun to watch."

Kaleigh nodded, "But I don't think my brother agrees with us." Valdeer lowered his head to gently snuffle the girls hair and outstretched hand. The little girl giggled, making Kaleigh smile brighter. An idea popped into her head, "Laelia, for helping me today, how would you like to have a ride on Valdeer?"

The girl turned with wide eyes, "By myself?"

Kaleigh's mouth twitched as she tried not to laugh at the wonder and tinge of fear in the soft voice, "Well, you could ride in front of me. Valdeer is a very strong, sweet boy who I'm sure wouldn't mind carrying both of us."

Laelia jumped up and down and squealed in delight, smiling broadly. But then she stilled and frowned, "Mama will never allow it. She's afraid of those knights. I am too."

Kaleigh knelt next to the girl and smiled sympathetically, "The boys do look a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know them they're very sweet. And very protective. I'll talk to your mother and see if we can't get her to let you ride with me." As the little girl sprang to hug Kaleigh tightly around the neck she saw Laniya smiling affectionately on her daughter.

Laelia tore away from Kaleigh and clasped her mother's skirts tightly in her hands, "Can I mommy? Please? The Lady Kaleigh wants me to."

Laniya screwed her face in thought, "Well-"

"Please mommy."

Laniya laughed and nodded her head and Laelia yelled for joy. Kaleigh laughed and quickly tucked the drowsy Afsati into the saddlebag attached to the back of her saddle. "Well, let's go." Kaleigh said as she grabbed the young girl under the arms and swung her up into the saddle. Laelia's eyes widened as she looked at the very long way it was to the ground. Kaleigh swung up behind her, wrapping her arms around the small girls body as she nudged Valdeer forward. The small girl sat stiffly, her hands fisted in the black mane. The line of people had begun to move, following Arthur and Tristan as they lead the way to the trail. She nudged Valdeer into a canter and heard Laelia gasp before the girl relaxed into Kaleigh's arms and laughed with delight.

She cantered up the line, passing the other knights who's comments she ignored. Once they were next to Arthur she slowed to walk next to the Commander and scout. Arthur looked over, "Hello."

Laelia smiled shyly, tucking herself further into Kaleigh who grimaced slightly when the girl braced against her wounded thigh as she shifted. Kaleigh caught Tristan looking at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. He looked ahead and whistled, drawing Papai down from the clouds. The hawk landed on his arm, fluttering slightly. Laelia's eyes widened, "She's beautiful."

Tristan glanced at her and the girl gasped and shrank back.

Kaleigh chuckled, "Do not worry Laelia. His bark is worse than his bite. It's the silence you have to worry about. Near drive you crazy." Arthur chuckled and Kaleigh bent her head down slightly, "That's Papai, Tristan's hawk. We don't much like each other. Papai has a nasty habit of staring, just like her master." she confided in a conspiratorial whisper as she looked pointedly at Tristan.

"Continue east on this trail Arthur. I'll scout ahead." Tristan took off at a gallop and Arthur looked over at her reproachfully.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Arthur chuckled, "You seem to aggravate him more than any I have known."

"I'm a little sister. Bugging older men is a knack I was born with."

They trio rode in silence, listening to the banter behind them grow steadily quieter as they climbed higher into the mountains. Soon Laelia nodded off to sleep and Kaleigh saw Tristan returning as she dropped back to deposit the girl with her mother. She rode along in the middle of the caravan for some time before she saw Lancelot and Arthur talking. She stopped to listen, and heard her brother, "We're wasting time with all these people."

"We're not leaving them." Arthur responded calmly.

"If the Saxons catch us we will have to fight."

"Then save your anger for them." suggested Arthur.

"Is this Rome's quest? Or Arthur's?"

Kaleigh moved past them and shot her brother a look of annoyance as she made her way to the front to lead. Several hours later, she made her way back down the column, leaving Bors to lead. She saw Arthur riding next to the wagon and with the way he continually glanced over she knew he wanted to check on those inside. Her heart went out to the Commander, who was trying so hard to do what he thought was right.

She maneuvered next to him, "Go Arthur. I will hold Neptunus. Go, check on them. Your brow won't relax until you do."

Arthur dismounted and handed his reins to Kaleigh. She glanced to her right and saw that the Woad woman was laying against this side of the wagon. She heard Dagonet tell Arthur that the boy had a fever, then saw the Roman Commander kneel next to the girl who had awakened. She couldn't hear what was said but heard the girl cry out as Arthur obviously reset her fingers. "I am Guinevere." with those words the girl fainted and Kaleigh sighed, waiting for Arthur to come back outside. Moments later he did and he rode back towards the front of the line again.

She heard several snickers and looked up to see Galahad and Gawain staring at her. "I never would have taken you for someone that liked children." stated Gawain with a smirk.

Kaleigh reached back into the saddlebag and brought the groggy wolf pup to sit in front of her in the saddle. Her free hand kept him from moving as the two men moved up next to her, Gawain on her right, Galahad on her left. She tried to ignore them.

"Nice dress." commented Galahad

"But I much prefer you in those tight trousers with that strange tunic." Gawain mused.

Kaleigh's hand reached out and slapped his arm.

"Ow." Gawain complained.

She raised an eyebrow, "Ow? You fight Woads and hardly complain, but I barely touch you and you say 'Ow?'"

"You surprised me." Gawain defended himself.

Galahad laughed, "But he did have a point about your outfit earlier."

She looked at him in amazement before slapping him as well. Galahad looked at her reproachfully, rubbing his reddening cheek. She shrugged, "It's your own fault."

She thought the matter would be dropped there, but of course it wasn't.

"I'm still shocked to see you in a dress." quipped Gawain.

"I was in a dress when we first met." she pointed out.

"This dress is different." answered Galahad, a hint of admiration in his voice.

Gawain nodded in agreement, "That dress was loose and high cut, like a working dress. This dress is nicer. It hugs you. Makes you look-" he paused searching for the right word.

"Feminine." supplied Galahad.

Gawain snapped his fingers and nodded, "That's it."

Kaleigh's hands rose slightly as her face twisted into confusion, "Feminine? I'm a woman! How much more feminine could I be?" she asked, gesturing to her breasts and other curves.

Gawain waved her off, "We know you're female," he cast an eye down her body and she raised an eyebrow in warning, "but now you actually look the part." he explained hastily.

The look on Kaleigh's face said the explanation really wasn't helping.

"You're clean." Galahad now attempted to explain, "Before you were dirty."

Kaleigh knew what they were saying but she was enjoying watching them try to climb out of the hole they had dug themselves. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to beautify myself before meeting you." she said in a clipped tone.

"It's not that," tried Gawain again, "But that dress does hug you more."

"Are you saying I'm fat!?"

"No!" both knights yelled together.

"Fine, if I'm so repulsive, I'll leave you two now." she heeled Valdeer forward, but Gawain reached out and grabbed her reins.

"Don't go." he begged, "If you leave I'll have no one to talk to but Gal. After 15 years, it's nice to talk to someone besides him."

Kaleigh frowned and huffed, "You're the one who insulted me. Why should I stay here?"

Galahad shook his head empathetically and Kaleigh almost laughed at the worried looks on their faces, "It's just, you look so much softer." the young knight explained.

She mock glared, "Well, that's just because you can't see my scar." she turned her face fully towards him, "I don't look so soft now do I?" Galahad's mouth moved as he tried to form a response and she finally let a small smile tug up the corners of her lips. "Relax Galahad. I know exactly what you and Gawain have been trying to explain."

He breathed a sigh of relief but Gawain huffed, "Why didn't you say so?"

She shrugged, "It's more fun for me this way." She looked up the caravan and saw her brother riding next to Arthur. Lancelot turned and began riding toward them.

"Gawain, I do think Kaleigh here has been playing us for fools." remarked Galahad dryly.

"Roles you were both born for." she murmured as Lancelot turned and walked next to them. "Hello Lancy. Come to help me make these two look like village idiots?"

"They don't need our help for that." replied Lancelot with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Galahad, Arthur wishes to speak with you." He cantered back up the line and with a shrug to Gawain and Kaleigh, Galahad took off after him.

"Ahh, it's just the two of us now." Gawain smirked, "I thought he'd never leave us to our pleasure."

"Pleasure? --- HANDS!" Gawain quickly removed his hand from her thigh as Afsati snapped at his fingers.

"I don't think he likes you." she mused.

The sound of approaching hoof beats sounded from behind and Kaleigh turned to see Bors. He slowed to take Galahad's spot and his horse tossed his head, some foam flying onto Afstai's coat. She looked at him with a grimace as the pup licked himself clean, "Ew."

"Where have you been Bors?" asked Gawain.

"Talking to Dagonet. He's looking after the boy and the woman."

"How is the boy?" Kaleigh asked.

"Asleep." Bors stared straight ahead. That boy was the same age as his Gilly. He'd kill any man who even thought about putting his son through half of what that boy had suffered.

Kaleigh noticed Bors somber mood as it began to snow lightly, dampening the mood further.

"Why Kaleigh, how sweet that you care for the well being of a little Woad boy." Gawain teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Grow-up." She heeled her horse forward and rode towards Arthur, passing Galahad as he rode back to Gawain and Bors. She glanced around, but didn't see her brother anywhere. She nodded to the Roman Commander and he returned the greeting, the two of them riding along silently.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all like the new chapter! And please, as always, review! It's a great encouragement!


	16. A Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the King Arthur movie. I do own the rights to Kaleigh and other characters soon to be reintroduced.

Author's Note: I know. I know. It's been forever since I've updated. But in my defense, my life has been so hectic it's not even worth getting into. All I can say is sorry and that the next couple of chapters will be posted within a much shorter time period.

Chapter 16

Kaleigh stared off into the forest, her mind thinking back on the past. She thought about the people with her and the slow pace they were going at and she knew it was only a matter of time before they were forced to challenge the Saxons. She frowned, wishing she had more of her friends here to fight with. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Arthur studying her, his green eyes questioning. She met his gaze and knew he could see the turmoil of thoughts going through her mind. Her damn eyes always gave away what she was thinking, "Ask your questions Arthur."

"I did not ask you to explain when we first met," he paused, "but I must now. What are you hiding?"

She shrugged, "It's a long story."

"It's a long ride."

Kaleigh stared straight ahead for several minutes and Arthur was beginning to think she wouldn't respond when she spoke quietly, "If I tell you, you must swear not to say a word to any of the others. I will tell them what I am about to tell you in my own due time, but not 'til then."

Arthur nodded, "You have my word."

"I suppose you received word three years ago that the Saxons were invading Sarmatia?"

Slight recognition dawned in Arthur's eyes as he nodded, "Messengers from Rome told us they had stopped the Saxons before they reached the first village."

She scoffed, "Well, we all know that Rome has problems, so I won't bother putting it delicately. They lied to you." she turned to gauge Arthur's reaction. His mouth had set grimly. "When the Saxons invaded, they, -destroyed -- many villages. Mine was one of the first. I had been out overnight checking on several of our mares who were in foal. I smelled smoke, but I thought nothing of it. As I crested one of the hills my village lay at the foot at, I saw it. What was left of it. The buildings were burning and much of our livestock lay dead. I approached cautiously at first, thinking it was bandits and that all my people had chased them off."

Kaleigh paused as she pictured the village. She had thought everyone had left, until she saw the body. "The first body I saw was that of my dear friend Iona. Her throat had been slit and her clothes were in tatters, obvious that she had been raped. I only then remembered the rumors of Saxons coming from the west. I heeled Valdeer into the village and jumped from him. Several more village members lay dead on the ground. It was so silent, all you could hear was the sound of the fires crackling. I feared the worst for my father and brother and rushed to my hut, amazed to find it wasn't burning like the rest. I knew something was off, but I was so worried I didn't listen to my own instincts."

"Turns out the village wasn't completely deserted. When I rushed into the hut I saw three large, shaggy men. That was the first time I ever saw a Saxon. They grabbed me, I had left my weapons outside on my saddle in my rush. I kicked, bit, whatever I could do, but they just laughed and then one hit me. I'd never been hit so hard and must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing I knew I was pinned beneath one of them on our table, his two friends stood next to us, holding my arms and goading him on. I screamed, shrieked really, and they released me to grab their ears. Just long enough for me to knee the one who was trying to --"

Her voice trailed off as the memories came back in a rush. She could once again feel the rough wood of the table on her back and the weight of the Saxon pinning her. She could smell the stink of the smoke and sweat and filth that permeated the enclosure and the man on top of her, causing her eyes and throat to choke with tears. The feeling of dread that knotted in her stomach as she realized what was going to happen to her. The realization that she was going to die there, trapped and helpless.

She cleared her throat, looking down to where her hands played idly with the mane. "They had ripped my dress, about to rape me, when my brother, Severn appeared in the door way. He was holding my father's sword. He charged the Saxons and the two holding me still released me to grab their weapons and face him. I can still hear them laughing and taunting Severn. I watched them as they managed to get the sword from him, turning it on him. I managed to push the Saxon off of me, but then he hit me again. The fool was so sure that I wasn't a threat he didn't even seem to care that he had knocked me next to where one of their swords rested against the wall. When I looked up, they were running my brother thru' with my fathers sword. I grabbed the weapon next to me and I don't remember how, but I killed all three of them."

"When I knelt next to my brother he was still alive, but barely. I gathered him into my arms as the death rattle passed through him. I realized my father was at my side the moment Severn's life left him. I was aware of my father taking Severn from me, and that he was crying, but I don't remember how I managed to stumble outside. The rest of my village was there and people pushed past me to get inside. Someone told me the Saxons had struck early that morning and that my people had been forced to flee. They told me the Saxons had split up and a group was two hours south of us. They tried to make me sit, to see why I was covered in blood, but I pushed them away, grabbed an extra quiver of arrows, swung onto Valdeer and raced in the direction they told me the Saxons lay. I found them several hours later and followed them until they bedded for the night." she paused to look up at Arthur, who had a horrified look in his eyes, his face a mask of grief for her, "I'm not proud Arthur, but I waited 'til morning. Then I attacked. There were 27 men when my arrows first started falling and by the time I was out of arrows only 8 remained standing. I mounted Valdeer again and charged them."

She stroked Valdeer's neck with a small, sad smile, "It was the first battle Valdeer was in, though you wouldn't have known it watching him. He must have been a great warrior before. He trampled one man while I knocked the head from another. It was the first real battle I had ever been in and they surrounded us easily, dragging me from his back. I tried to fight back, but they cut me," her hand went idly to her cheek, "and the pain was so great I felt as if I would die. I wished I would die, as they proceeded to pick up were the other three had left off. But the gods were with me that day, and two riders came upon them, killing the remaining 6."

"The pain from my injuries was so great I passed out. I spent the next week in and out of consciousness, fighting the fever and infection, as the two strangers tended to my injuries. I learned their names were Percival and Alyana. Her tribe had been destroyed and she had been tracking the Saxons when she came across Percival, a former knight who had returned to defend our land. They had joined up and several days later they had come across me. Once I was well enough to travel I rode with them back to my village. I think crowning that last hill and seeing the devastation before me is when I finally realized, things would never be the same. There were only several huts still standing, most of our livestock was dead. My father, the head of the village, barely even acknowledged my return. As I continued to heal I watched as slowly people began to leave, until two months later when the only one's who remained were my father, who had sunken into a depression so deep after the loss of his youngest son that he never made it out, Percival, Alyana and myself. The three of us formed a friendship so strong so quickly and they refused to leave me."

"One morning I woke and found that my father's spirit had left him in the night. We burned his body, gathered the remaining 23 horses in my herd, and we left my village."

"The three of us traveled throughout Sarmatia, gathering those who would and could fight. Those without horses rode mine. We did this for four additional months, until there were near 30 of us. Then we looked for the Roman legions that were stationed to fight in Sarmatia. We found one, joined and fought beside them for over a year and a half, against first the Saxons and then the Huns, until there was nothing left to fight for. When we left the legion our group had fallen to 11. We couldn't stay in Sarmatia, none of us could bare to see what our homeland had become, so we traveled to Rome, becoming mercenaries of sorts for an additional six months. Then we heard of you, Arthur, and the knights that served under you. We had nothing else to do, so we came here. Nine people and 15 horses."

She glanced sideways at Arthur who stared at her with disbelief, "There are so many of you! Why would only you come to the fort?"

She sighed, "Among the horses are very pregnant brood mares who will not be rushed. The foals from those mares are the start of a new herd and I would not risk our future by rushing." she smiled slightly, "We also travel with several girls who insisted on spending at least one night in a town. Therefore, when we embarked from the ship, it was agreed that one would go ahead of the group while the others came more slowly. I got the job because we had heard rumors Lancelot was here and I would probably be the least likely to get into trouble on the way to the fort."

"So you're friends, Sarmatians, are traveling to Hadrian's Wall as we speak?" Arthur asked.

She nodded and smiled slyly, "Among them Galahads' sister and Gawains' cousin."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, "How has all this happened without any word reaching me."

She pursed her lips, "You should know Arthur, Rome knows how loyal you are to their men. They don't trust you with this information."

"How can you know this?"

"When in Rome, I befriended a man in the Church. One of our employers. He was a good man, told me of what happened in the political world. He was one of those trying to change the way of the world, to teach equality among the people. They had him killed. As well as two of our friends who were with him at the time."

"I am sorry for all of your losses."

She smiled weakly, "As am I. Now, you know why I asked for your word of silence. I don't wish any of them to become discouraged. For them to find out now about their homes, about how there is nothing waiting for them, when we may be forced to fight a battle that is impossible to win. I want them all to have hope and to fight as hard as they can for as long as they can."

Arthur nodded, "I understand your reasoning, but my men deserve to know the truth. The longer you wait to tell them, the harder it will become for all concerned."

"I know. But that is my burden Arthur. And if it saves even one of their lives, it is one I am most happy to bare." She smiled sadly as she held Valdeer back, allowing Arthur and the caravan to move past her.

Author's Note: Review, it's a great encouragement!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
